La Sombra de la Reina
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: El reino Changeling esta en peligro de dejar de existir. A menos que tenga un aliado lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo adelante y llevarlo a la victoria.
1. ¿Aliados?

**Espero que disfruten el comienzo de este Fic, que a diferencia de los otros este no empieza con el romance tan rápido, XD… Pero ya más adelante verán que pasa…**

**Capitulo 1: "¿Aliados?"**

Era un hermoso día en Ponyville, los pájaros cantaban su armonioso canto y en brillante sol se hacia presente irradiando su luz en todo el pueblo. Pero esta historia no comienza en Ponyville.

**En las montañas de Hielo cercanas al imperio de Cristal:**

Una gran horda de criaturas parecidas a una combinación entre ponys y insectos rompían el hielo creando un gran cráter en el lugar, alrededor de 1000 Changeling picaban el hielo sin parar tratando de encontrar algo en el.

Cerca de la excavación yacían las tiendas de campaña, donde se encontraba las provisiones y las tiendas de acampar donde los Changeling tomaban su descanso de 1 hora al día, pero en una carpa, mas grande que las demás se encontraba la Reina Chrysalis vistiendo una gran cama negra y un abrigo que parecía ser de la piel de algún animal, alrededor de un trono improvisado se encontraban los cinco generales que supervisaban la excavación.

-Mi Reina. Tenemos algunos problemas- Dijo Uno de los Chamgelings hay presentes.

-¿Y qué ocurre esta vez?- Dijo Chrysalis apartando su vista a un lado desinteresadamente.

-Vera, Mi Reina. Los Changelings, ya están, agotados de trabajar constantemente. Llevamos más de una año escavando aquí y no hemos encontrados indicios de que sea cierto de que este precisamente en este sitio-

-No me vengan con idioteces, estamos más cerca que nunca. He sentido esta energía proveniente de este lugar, esta justo aquí y no nos vamos a detener hasta sacarlo de las profundidades del hielo- Chrysalis se levanta de su improvisado trono y hace una imponente pose.

-Mi reina, comprendo la necesidad de un aliado, pero nuestras tropas llevan meses soportanto el frio y los pocos descansos. Si no nos detenemos ya no tendremos Changelings, al menos hasta que su real persona inicie el nuevo siclo de procreación en masa- Dijo otro Changeling ahí presente.

Mientras tanto en el gigantesco agujero:

-Por la reina, Por la reina, Por la reina- Es lo que repetían muchos de los Changelings al unisonó mientras picaban las gruesas capas de hielo, habían dos grupos.

Estaban los Changeling que picaban el hielo con una pico de pinero hecho de un metal oscuro especial para picar duras capas de hielo, y estaban los otros Changeling que rompían el hielo lanzándose en picada con rodeados por su magia para crear un pequeño cráter. Una vez que estos ocupasen toda su magia, intercambiarían lugares con los de las pica para que ellos rompiesen el hielo con su magia.

Un Chaneling, que ya había trabajado mucho y estaba cansado seguía esforzándose por picar el hielo que yacía bajo sus patas.

-Esto es demasiado, no puedo más, creo que moriré antes de cumplir mi deber- El Changeling mira detenidamente el hielo bajo sus pies mirando su propio reflejo. Hasta que noto que su reflejo era ¿oscuro?.

-¿ah? Qué raro- El Changeling acerca su rostro al hielo que era de un tono oscuro y lo mira detenidamente unos instantes hasta que:

-¡Oye tu! ¡Vuelve a trabajar! ¡Aun no termina tu turno y el descanso aun no llega!- Dijo un Changeling con un uniforme negro y con un látigo amarrado a este.

-¡Si señor!- El Changeling toma su pica y empieza a picar el hielo, -1, 2, 3 picotazos… 4, 5, 6 picotazos y solo falta un millón por picotear- Cantaba el Changeling mientras trabajaba.

**Hasta que:**

-El hielo se rompe, ¡Por fin! Ahora será más fácil romper este trozo de…- Una neblina oscura sale de la grieta, envuelve al Changeling en ella -¿Qué es esto? Se siente como… ¡AAAAAAHHH…!- La neblina lo levanta en el aire, sus compañeros se le quedan mirando para solo ver como el cuerpo del su camarada se desnutría dejándolo caer seco y con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-¡Por Chrysalis! Es el, ¡Corran rápido!- La neblina oscura empezó moverse entre los Changeling dejando solo cuerpos secos y sin vida.

**Mientras tanto:**

-¡Mi reina! ¡Mi reina!- Gritaban un Changeling volando despavorido asía la carpa de su gobernante.

Chrysalis escucho el escándalo y salió de su real carpa con sus generales detrás de ella. El Changeling que la estaba llamando estaba siendo arrastrado por el suelo por una neblina oscura que lo tenía agarrado de sus patas traseras.

-¡Ayuda mi reina! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!- Poco a poco la neblina oscura iba cubriendo el cuerpo del Changeling dejando la mitad de su cuerpo cubierta por la oscuridad dejándola totalmente desnutrida, hasta que llego a su cuello dejándolo totalmente muerto.

Chrysalis emprendió vuelo dirigiéndose al cráter donde excavaban los Changeling para encontrarse con una neblina oscura llenando absolutamente el enorme cráter de varios metros de profundidad. La neblina oscura se levando en el aire para alcanzar a la reina Chrysalis, pero esta hizo brillar su cuerno repeliéndola, para luego cargar su cuerno de un intento verde asiendo que la neblina retrocediese. Chrysalis dispara un rayo verde en el cráter provocando que esta se disipase por completo, dejando ver todos los Changelings a los que le chupo la vida la neblina.

Chrysalis descendió lentamente mientras sus generales quedaron anonadados de ver a sus tropas muertas. La reina se les acerca.

-Ya es hora. Quiero que traigan mas Changeling y que corten el hielo oscuro-

-Pero mi reina, los únicos que quedan en el reino son los Changelings de reserva y los guardias de la zona- Dijo uno de los generales.

-No me importa, tráiganlos, mientras más rápido lo saquemos del hielo, mejor. No cuestionen a su reina y hagan lo que les digo-

-¡Si mi reina!- Dijeron los 5 generales al unisonó.

**Horas después:**

-¡EMPUJEN!- Gritaba la reina Chrysalis volando en el cielo.

Una gran cantidad de Changelings tiraban de unas cadenas incrustadas en un enorme y pesado trozo de hielo negro. El trabajo de tirar de esas cadenas por horas era tal que algunos Changelings se caían al suelo del cansancio.

-¡EMPUJEN!- Con cada palabra de la reina ellos pegaban otro tirón sacando así un poco más del gigantesco trozo de hielo.

Luego de horas de constante trabajo el trozo de hielo oscuro finalmente fue extraído. La reina se acerco al hielo oscuro, era enorme y de este trozo de hielo había salido la niebla que mato a todos los Changelings que trabajaban.

Chrysalis miro hielo detenidamente, hasta que finalmente logro divisar un cuerpo dentro del hielo.

-¡Atrás!- Grito la reina mientras se elevaba con su cuerno brillando en el cielo.

Todos los Changeling retrocedieron por temor a la neblina que les chupo la vida a sus hermanos. La reina hizo brillar sus ojos de un intenso verde para luego lanzar un rayo de igual color verde oscuro, directo al hielo, derritiéndolo poco a poco hasta dejar ver frente a los ojos de los Changelings un Pony, para ser más precisos un unicornio, este llevaba una coronara dejando relucir su cuerno rojo, además de traer una capa roja con bordes blancos. La neblina oscura dejo el cuerpo del pony hay tirado y se elevo en dirección a los Changeling que miraban lo que sucedía, pero la reina Chrysalis volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno creando una onda de energía verde que hacía que la neblina se empequeñeciera poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo. Dejando así solo el cuerpo de aquel extraño unicornio.

La reina descendió asía el cuerpo.

-Es justo como en los antiguos escritos. Dientes afilados, cuerno rojo, corona, claro solo faltan sus ojos que irradian ira y oscuridad, pero eso lo arreglare una vez que lo reviva- Pensó para sí misma la reina.

Los Changelings que miraban el cuerpo de aquel unicornio oscuro permanecían atemorizados y en grupos. Chrysalis ya había usado mucha magia, pero aun le quedaba la suficiente para hacer su hechizo final, un sello prohibido de las épocas remotas antes de Nightmare Moon. Este hechizo le permitía a su ejecutador revivir un cuerpo, muerto, mientras que aquel que realice el hechizo permanezca vivo, el revivido también lo hará.

Uno de los Changeling de alto rango se acerco a Chrysalis.

-Mi reina, se encuentra usted bien, ¿su majestad?-

-Quiero que todos los Changelings abandonen el terreno, por lo menos 2 kilómetros"–Dijo Chrysalis sin despegar su mirada de aquel unicornio.

"Mi reina, con todo respeto. Su majestad a gastado ya mucha energía, ¿no sería prudente esperar, para hacer esto?"

-¡No! Aun tengo energías, voy a hacer el sello y una vez que esté vivo se nos unirá, quiera o no"

-Como ordene mi Reina- El Changeling se elevo en el aire y grito a todo pulmón -¡TODOS ALÉJENSE 2 KILÓMETROS DEL LUGAR DE DONDE ESTÉN ¡ORDENES DE SU MAJESTAD!"

Todos los Changeling incluyendo aquel, se dispusieron a alejarse del lugar.

Chrysalis quedo finalmente a solas para no arriesgar más a sus Changelings al poder oscuro que estaba a punto de desatar, también que si no realizaba correctamente el hechizo no solo quedaría sin un aliado, si no que podría hasta morir a cascos de aquel cruel rey que esclavizo a todo un imperio ancestral. Pero si todo funcionaba según lo planeado, entonces tendría de su lado a un poderoso aliado, el es conocido como el primer unicornio en igualar el poder de las princesas, por lo tanto tenerlo de su lado la llevaría a una victoria sobre el reinado de Equestria. Y tomar venganza de aquellos que la hicieron fracasar en su plan maestro hace ya 3 años.

Chrysalis se elevo en el aire cargando nuevamente su cuerno, para así revivir a aquel tiránico rey.

-Tu, muerto ya no estarás y de las profundidades del Tártaro regresaras- Recitaba Chrysalis mientras su cuerno brillaba con una luz tan fuerte que los Changelings a 2 kilómetros la podían ver.

-Tu cruel rey corrompido por la magia negra y la ambición, regresa a la tierra de los vivos para causar más miseria y corrupción. Rey Sombra- Luego de recitar esto Chrysalis lanza un potente rayo verde sobre aquel cuerpo asiendo que este se elevase en el aire frente a ella. Chrysalis se acerca al rostro del unicornio oscuro y le planta un beso en los fríos y aun muertos labios del rey dejando así que su esencia entrase a trabes de su boca -Regresa-

Sombras se generaron en el suelo envolviendo al unicornio oscuro, mientras lo hacían el brillo de su pelaje y cuerno regresaban a él. Y un brillo purpura se asía presente en sus ojos mientras los abría lentamente dejando ver sus rojizos ojos en un mar verde. Abrió su boca para dejar salir un grito ahogado mientras descendía nuevamente en el suelo con la reina Chrysalis.

La reina lo había conseguido. Pero solo una cosa garantizaría su supervivencia al lado de tan oscuro ser. El rey sombra levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un ser, el cual no tenía idea quien era, pero se podía notar que era hembra.

-¿Quién eres tu horrible criatura?- Pregunto el rey sombra mirando a la reina Chrysalis.

-Yo soy la Reina de los Changeling, soy la reina Chrysalis y te he revivido para que seas mi aliado en la conquista de Equestria- Dijo directamente la reina.

-¿Revivido? Entonces esa princesa logro usar la magia del corazón de Cristal para volverme a sellar nuevamente en el hielo. Si estoy aquí es por magia negra prohibida, ¿Cierto?-

-Así es. De hecho fue más sencillo encontrar el hechizo que sacarte del hielo, la energía oscura que desprendía tu cuerpo le chupo la vida a todos mis queridos Changelings, aproximadamente mil- Dijo Chrysalis en un tono algo molesto.

-Jaja… ¿Enserio? Qué pena, para ti. Gracias por revivirme Reina Chrysalis, pero tengo todo un imperio que reconquistar, adiós y gracias- Dijo Sombra burlonamente se dio media vuelta y emprendió paso lento para alejarse de aquel sitio, pero:

-¡Si te regreso del lugar de donde te saque!- Grito la reina deteniendo la marcha de Sombra.

-Inténtalo, tu presencia mágica es tan débil que apenas la puedo captar. No tengo intensiones de establecer una alianza con un ser tan debil-

-No tienes intensión de entablar una alianza conmigo, pero supongo que tienes intensiones de vivir para cobrar venganza-

-Maldita sea, no me digas que este hechizo es un maldito sello- Dijo Sombra molesto y mostrando sus colmillos a la reina con un leve gruñido.

-Uhhh… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿El perro sarnoso se molesto? ¿Vas a morderme?-

-¡Como te atreves basura!- Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno y del suelo se genero una neblina oscura que se dirigía a Chrysalis, pero esta se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro. Esta no se inmuto.

-¿Qué paso? ¿El despiadado rey sombra no me quiere hacer daño?-

-Maldita, si la entonces yo desapareceré- Pensó el rey Sombra.

-Entonces, aremos una alianza ¿o no?- Pregunto muy confiada Chrysalis.

-Jaja… No creo que tú quieras morir tampoco, así que no haré nada- Sombra volvió a dar media vuelta.

-¿Ah no?-

Chrysalis hizo brillar su cuerno nuevamente e hizo aparecer una lanza o más bien una vara de un dudoso material frente a ella, estaba muy afilada y se veía bastante resistente. La hizo levitar alto en el cielo con su magia, sombra se percato de esto y volvió la mirada a la reina.

-¿Crees que no me mataría si no eres mi aliado?- Dijo Chrysalis llamando aun más la atención de aquel rey.

-No serias capas-

-Obsérvame-

Chrysalis puso la lanza que yacía en el cielo en dirección hacia a ella y en un instante se dirigió a toda velocidad donde se encontraba la reina. Sombra estaba totalmente confiado en que ella detendría la lanza a unos escasos centímetros antes de atravesarla. Pero no fue así, ya que en el momento en que la lanza ya estaba a unos milímetros de Chrysalis noto que no se detendría, si ella moría, el también y eso era inaceptable. Hizo brillar su cuerno rápidamente y creó un aura roja en la lanza asiéndola polvo justo antes de que esta llegase a hacerle algún daño a la reina. Esta no se sorprendió, sabía que haría eso, después de todo el no quiere morir.

-¿Por qué no te importa morir? ¿Qué si eres la supuesta reina de los Changelings?- Pregunto Sombra.

-Por esa misma razón. Yo soy la reina de los Changelings, el formar una alianza contigo es la última esperanza para mi pueblo. Equestria tiene suficiente amor para alimentar a todos mis Changeling, si tú te niegas, ¿entonces de que sería reina? Sería la reina de un pueblo miserable, un pueblo donde los Changelings más viejos apenas pueden mantenerse en pie, un pueblo donde recién nacidos del capullo mueren por falta de energía. Si no eres mi aliado, entonces ya no hay mas esperanza para mí o para mi pueblo. ¡No puedo enfrentar a Equestria sola!-

Al parecer el rey sombra no tenia opción. Si se negaba ella se mataría a sí misma, esa parte ciertamente no le importaba, pero la parte donde el muere por consecuencia de eso es lo que de verdad le importa.

-Si hago una alianza con ella, mientras tanto en que la ayudo podría encontrar alguna forma de romper este sello que nos une. Veré si de verdad se arriesga a hacer una alianza conmigo- Pensó Sombra mientras Chrysalis esperaba una respuesta.

-Reina Chrysalis, en cuando tenga la primera oportunidad te traicionare- Dijo fríamente Sombra.

Chrysalis se acerco a él lentamente, se miraron unos instantes. Sombra sonreía pretensiosamente y mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos.

-Hasta que ese momento llegue, me ayudaras a mí y a mi pueblo a conquistar Equestria, porque si me voy, te llevo conmigo a las profundidades del Tártaro-Dijo Chrysalis extendiendo su pata delantera.

-Si vamos a ser aliados, yo estaré al mando de esta alianza, ¿entendido?- Dijo Sombra.

-Entiendo-

Ambos unieron sus patas delanteras en señal de alianza.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**


	2. Las Sombras del Pasado

**Capitulo 2 "Las sombras del pasado"**

La reina Chrysalis lo había conseguido, pudo entablar exitosamente una alianza entre el unicornio oscuro, había una esperanza para su pueblo, finalmente lo que tanto anhelaba se hacía realidad. Pero ella no era tonta, sabia el riesgo, sabía que en cuanto Sombra tuviera la primera oportunidad la traicionaría de alguna forma. En realidad no deseaba morir, pero prefería eso a seguir viendo sufrir a su pueblo y no poder hacer nada, eso le daba una ventaja ya que de esa forma tenia a sombra justo donde lo quería. En la punta de su pata.

**A 2 kilómetros del lugar:**

Los Changelings esperaban la llegada de su reina, algunos en especial los generales, ya estaban algo preocupados. Y no era para más, después de todo él ser del cual salió aquella neblina que asesino a todos sus hermanos en el cráter, estaba hablando con su gobernante. Bien podría estar muerta y ellos podrían ser los siguientes.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- Dijo uno de los Changelings de alto rango a uno de sus compañeros.

-No lo sé. Pero debemos esperar, ese unicornio, Sombra, se supone que es nuestra última oportunidad de lanzar un contraataque contra Equestria-

-¿Lanzar un contraataque contra Equestria? ¿Cómo si ese asqueroso pony mato a mil de nuestros hermanos?-

-Mas Changelings pueden nacer. Pero no importa cuántos nazcan, mientras las Princesas tengan a los elementos de la Armonía y ahora para variar al Imperio de Cristal como aliado, no podremos hacer nada-

Todos ya se estaban impacientando, pero a los lejos se lograron divisar a la reina y a aquel unicornio oscuro que se dirigían donde ellos. Aquel temible ser de ojos rojos y con un brillo purpura siniestro alrededor de estos estaba a trote suave junto con su reina volando a su lado, a algunos los domino el miedo y se alejaron del lugar, no del grupo pero se alejaron. Los que estaban más cerca del pony, temblaban de miedo, ya que este yacía ya parado en frente de todos. Si bien Sombra no les haría ningún daño, su aspecto era atemorizante.

Chrysalis se elevo en el cielo y con una voz parecida a la voz real de Canterlot de la Princesa Luna, dijo:

-¡Mis queridos súbditos, este día he perdido a muchos de ustedes, pero nuestro reino a ganado un aliado! No teman, porque yo su reina les prometo un mejor futuro a nuestra especie! Con la ayuda del unicornio por el cual hemos trabajado tanto este año, Obtendremos finalmente una. Victoria sobre toda Equestria!-

Los Changelings ya no estaban asustados, un nuevo sentimiento invadía su ser, el de la esperanza. Esperanza que ya habían perdido, esperanza que se había ido poco después de haber perdido la Capital de Equestria, finalmente después de tanto estaba siendo recobrada.

Todos los Changelings estallaron en gritos de aprobación, Sombra solo mirada esto, algo desinteresado y no cambiando su expresión de molestia al tener que ayudar a la reina en vez de poder vengarse de la Princesa My Amore Cadenza y retomar el imperio de Cristal nuevamente, aunque viendo el lado positivo, si tenía un aliado quizás había más posibilidades de poder retomar el Imperio de Cristal y con eso una fuente de poder neutral tanto o más poderosa que los elementos de la armonía, El corazón de Cristal.

La reina descendió a un lado del Rey Sombra, este la miro con su habitual sonrisa y ojos, como diciendo. Estoy feliz, pero por nada bueno.

-Es hora de irnos- Le dijo Chrysalis.

-¿A dónde?-

-Al reino Changenling, por suerte alrededor de un año nadie nos ha descubierto aquí, pero aun así es inseguro quedarse. Además hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber, por ejemplo las cosas que han pasado mientras estabas en el hielo-

-¿y dónde queda ese reino tuyo?- Pregunto Sombra.

-Ya los veras- La reina luego de decir esto se eleva nuevamente en el aire.

-¡Mis súbditos! Regresamos a Casa!- Grito la reina con su propia voz real.

**Fronteras de Equestria con el gran desierto de arena:**

El rey Sombra junto con la reina Chrysalis se encontraban a las entradas del gran desierto de arena. Este desierto era muy peligroso, tanto o más que el bosque Everfree, ya que en este yacían algunas de las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo, como los lobos de arena, los monstruos de roca y las arañas gigantes. Increíble pensar que una especie tan necesitada y débil como lo Changeling tuvieran su reino en este desierto.

Sombra avanzo unos pasos hacia el desierto, pero Chrysalis lo detuvo.

-¿A Dónde vas?- Le pregunto.

-Aquí no hay nada, tu reino debe de estar más allá, ¿o no?-

-Mi reino yace bajo tus patas- Chrysalis hizo brillar su cuerno asiendo que temblar el suelo bajo ellos y se levantase una compuerta de tierra frente a sus ojos, donde se podía ver una escalera echa de piedra.

-Reino bajo tierra, que inteligentes. Ya me empezaba a preguntar si eran enemigos de Equestria aun no habían sido eliminados-

Chrysalis dejo que su invitado entrase primero, luego ella y detrás sus generales junto con sus Changelings. El corredor era largo, cada vez se notaba lo profundo de él, bajando más y más. Hasta que finalmente se pudo divisar un suelo abajo, donde el rey Sombra se posiciono mirando de lo alto a toda una ciudad entera bajo tierra. Era enorme, no era un reino, más bien, del tamaño de Canterlot, pero bajo tierra.

Aunque la vista era impresionante, no se podía dejar de lado el hecho de que, las casas eran pequeñas, ni siquiera se les podría llamar casas, pero eran muchas. El castillo que estaba en el medio del lugar era lo más alto. Sombra notaba que todo en ese lugar no estaba construido ni con madera, ni con cemento, ni menos con metal. Era un material oscuro, pero no sabía que era exactamente.

-Qué asco de ciudadela- Pensó él unicornio.

Chrysalis se le acerco.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto la reina.

-Tu guíame, es tu sitio-

-Generales, no quiero que me molesten hoy. También quiero que regresen a los Changelings a sus puestos habituales y que junten a las masas esta noche para dar un aviso real. ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si mi reina!- Dijeron los cinco al unisonó llevándose a todos los Changeling.

El rey Sombra y la reina Chrysalis caminaron por el pueblo, usualmente Chrysalis iba volando a su castillo, pero su nuevo aliado no tenia alas, por lo tanto camino junto a él guiándolo al castillo también de un material negro, que más de cerca se veía como un cascaron.

En el camino, Sombra pudo ver que efectivamente todo se veía muy miserable, había Changelings ancianos que parecían cadáveres con los ojos abiertos y pequeños tirados en el suelo aparentemente sin energía alguna. Los únicos que se veían más o menos sanos y con energía eran los Changelings de edad promedio, ni muy viejo, ni muy joven.

-¿Ahora vez porque estaría dispuesta a morir por ellos?- Dijo Chrysalis llamando la atención de Sombra.

-…- Sombra no respondió. Pero claro a él poco le importaba. El garantizar su supervivencia era lo único importante por ahora.

Finalmente estaban en frente de las entradas del aquel castillo. Sombra no pudo evitar preguntar algunas cosas mientras subían unos escalones hasta la parte superior de aquel castillo que ahora más parecía una gran torre. Al parecer lo más importante estaba arriba, no abajo, en eso se parecía con el palacio del Imperio de Cristal.

-¿De qué están hechas las casas y este castillo? Nunca había visto un material tan raro de construcción- Pregunto Sombra.

-Todo está hecho del los capullos de donde nacen los Changelings, al principio son muy flexibles y moldeables, luego se endurecen y es un buen aislante. Y es una suerte, ya que no podemos sacar madera de la superficie y además es más fácil trabajar con este material-

-Por lo que se de su especie, eran un mito hace mas de mil años. Una combinación extraña entre la especie de los ponys y la raza insecto gigante-

-Nadie sabe cómo surgió nuestra especie en realidad, ni tampoco sabemos el porqué de tener que sobrevivir del amor de otros. Yo soy la tercera reina de los Changelings, fue la primera en realizar un golpe directo contra Equestria, pero esa maldita Princesa My Amore Cadenza y su Esposo arruinaron mis…- Chrysalis no pudo terminar, ya que la sola mención del nombre de Cadenza altero a Sombra.

-¿¡Dijiste Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza!? ¡Esa princesita debilucha arruino mi planes!, ¡me tomo mas de mil años liberarme a mí mismo de mi prisión y finalmente cuando salgo esa maldita y su esposo! ¡Lo arruinaron todo!- Dijo Sombra alterado, sus ojos se veían incluso más rojos de lo habitual.

-Valla, eso no lo sabía. Ya tenemos algo en común- Dijo la reina.

**Finalmente en la planta superior:**

Sombra veía todo lo que se le podía decir reino, desde una terraza en la parte más alta del castillo, recordaba aquellos días cuando aún gobernaba el Imperio de Cristal, era una época gloriosa. Ningún rey había explotado las riquezas de esa zona asiendo trabajar a todo el imperio, además que tenía en su posesión el corazón de Cristal. Pero las princesas lo descubrieron y lo detuvieron miserablemente y era una pena, ya que todo había comenzado como un plan para hacerse merecedor de algo.

Chrysalis se le acerco, pero este reacciono con un gruñido de su parte.

-Es hora de ponernos al corriente. Yo te diré todo lo que sé y tu también- Dijo Chrysalis, Sombra se volteo para verla.

-Tengo una idea mejor- Sombra observo que cerca del lugar donde estaba que era la habitación de la reina, habían varios almohadones en el suelo. El se sentó en ellos y luego volvió a ver a la reina.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me siente?-

-Es mejor ver yo mismo todo, que tú me lo digas. Tengo un hechizo que me mostrara tus recuerdos-

Chrysalis se sienta en frente del rey Sombra, esta se preocupa un poco.

-Sin trucos- Dijo la reina.

-No te preocupes- Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno de un rojo intenso -Acerca tu cuerno al mío- Ella asintió.

Ambos unieron sus cuernos y los ojos de Sombra se tornaron rojos, mientras que a Chrysalis se le tornaban verdes.

En un espacio mental dentro de la mente de Chrysalis estaba ella parada en medio de lo que parecía ser la nada, solo oscuridad. Un fuego negro se hace presente frente a ella y de este aparece Sombra, siempre con su peculiar sonrisa. La reina se alarmo ya que no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Chrysalis.

-Estamos dentro de tu cabeza. Para ser más precisos en la parte donde guardas tus recuerdos, Ahora necesito que recuerdes, todo lo que deba saber sobre ti o sobre Equestria-

-Bien empecemos por el principio. Yo estuve infiltrada mucho tiempo asiéndome pasar por la Princesa My Amore Cadenza. En ese tiempo aprendí mucho sobre algunas cosas de Equestria-

-¿Cómo qué?- Dijo algo impaciente Sombra.

El escenario cambio y se encontraban en una biblioteca, hay apareció la Princesa My Amore Cadenza, que en realidad en ese momento era Chrysalis disfrazada. Ante esto Sombra mostro una cara de desprecio, pero sabía que solo era un recuerdo asique solo se dedico a observar y escuchar.

-Dos años luego de tu aprisionamiento, la Princesa Luna, fue corrompida por los Celos y tristeza creando en ella malas energías. Así se convirtió en la yegua de la oscuridad Nightmare Moon- Relataba Chrysalis.

-Eso es imposible- Dijo Sombra secamente.

-Pues, así fue. Bueno, juro traer la noche eterna, Celestia intento razonar con ella, pero no pudo y usando el poder de los elementos de la armonía la encerró mil años en la Luna asiéndose cargo de mover ella el sol y la Luna-

Eso último coloco muy extraño al unicornio oscuro, Chrysalis lo noto, pero prosiguió.

-Luego de haber pasado mil años en la Luna, regresa para traer la noche eterna, pero es purificada por las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía y volvió a reconciliarse con su hermana Celestia-

Sombra se pone a pensar unos momentos dejándole de tomar a tensión a Chrysalis. Esta se molesta ya que para ella esto era algo muy importante. Por un momento pensó en llamarle la atención para que la escuchara, pero decidió hacer algo mejor. Si él con su magia podía meterse en su mente, entonces ¿porque ella no podría intentar lo mismo? ¿Por qué la mataría?, ¡No! Ese problema ya estaba solucionado, al menos por ahora.

**Mientras tanto en el exterior:**

Unos Changelings sirvientes de la reina miraban a ambos que estaban sentados en los almohadones reales con sus cuernos unidos y los ojos serrados, parecía como si estuviesen ¿meditando juntos?.

-¿Qué crees que estén asiendo?- Pregunto uno de ellos a sus dos compañeros.

-No, no lo sé-

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?- Pregunto otro de ellos.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Si sacamos de su transe a ese unicornio de seguro nos saca alma!- El Changeling se asusto ya que se había dado cuenta de que había gritado eso.

Sus dos compañeros le taparon la boca y miraron fijamente al rey sombra, este soltó un pequeño suspiro y los tres salieron corriendo del lugar -¡Espérenme!- Grito uno que se quedo atrás.

**De vuelta:**

Chrysalis concentro su magia en el unicornio oscuro, quizás algo le ocultaba, quizás algo importante debe estar pasando por su cabeza, sea lo que sea ella quería saberlo. Sin que Sombra se diera cuenta Chrysalis logro intercambiar papeles, ahora ella es la que estaba dentro de su mente.

Se encontraba en un pasillo, largo y de cristal. En las paredes había varias pinturas de él mismo, "que narcisista"–Pensó la reina. Camino por el largo corredor, parecía que no tenía fin, pero de repente, escucho una voz. Esta voz asía eco en todo el lugar, más bien eran dos voces.

-Blas, detén esto- Dijo una voz femenina.

-Ya es tarde, ¿Qué no lo ves? Cuando finalmente logre ser lo suficientemente poderoso, tú y yo seremos amos y señores de todo este mundo- Dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Por qué me haces esto a mi? ¿Por qué nos haces esto a nosotros? Blas por favor, vuelve a ser el que eras, por mi-

-Hago todo esto por ti. Ya casi soy tan poderoso como un semi-dios finalmente estoy a tu altura. Primero Equestria, luego el reino Grifo, país minotauro, los océanos de Norquia. Todo, ¡Todo! Será de mi propiedad, yo seré imparable. Y tu mi reina, mi hermosa, hermosa reina, juntos-

Chrysalis quería seguir escuchando, pero:

-¡Como te atreves!- Volteo para ver a Sombra que la mirada con una total ira en sus ojos.

El piso de Cristal salió una garra oscura que tomo del cuello a Chrysalis y la empezó a estrangular -¡Como te atreves a entrar en mi cabeza!- La reina era estrangulada tan fuerte que se estaba quedando sin aire, Sombra empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, como si se le cortara el aire.

-Maldito sello- Pensó el unicornio mientras soltaba a Chrysalis.

Esta tosió tirada en el suelo, aunque fuese todo mental, eso se había sentido muy real. Todo el escenario cambio a su alrededor, todo se tornaba oscuro nuevamente. Al parecer ambos regresaban a estar dentro de la mente de la reina. Esta luego de unos momentos se recupero y se reincorporo.

-Escucha, somos aliados solo por obligación, si vuelves a entrar en mi mente, no te matare. Pero aunque no te puedo matar. Puedo hacerte otras cosas, cosas que mi cuerpo soportaría mucho mejor que el tuyo- Dijo Sombra, pero no con su habitual sonrisa, este tenía una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

-Lo… Lo siento, no era mi intensión abusar de nuestra alianza- Se disculpo la reina humildemente, cosa que detestaba, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El era mucho más fuerte que ella. Al menos, por ahora.

-No me importan tus disculpas, ¿Querías mi atención? Bueno ya la tienes, muéstrame todo lo importante relacionado con Equestria y terminemos pronto con esto-

La reina no espero mas y decidió hacer lo que le pedía, Le conto sobre el regreso de Discord y de cómo había sido derrotado por las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, incluso le mostro como había sido derrotada en Canterlot. Desde que comenzó a hacerse pasar como la Princesa Cadence hasta el momento en que se confió de su Victoria y fue lanzada fuera de Canterlot junto con todo su ejército. Sombra no podía evitar sentir un poco de gracia por lo que le había pasado a la reina, es decir, si él se sentía humillado por haber sido derrotado por la magia del corazón de Cristal, al menos fue una derrota contra un gran poder superior a él, pero ¿ser derrotada por la magia del amor? Eso si le resultaba muy ridículo y aun más humillante que su derrota.

-Luego, en uno de los libros que robe de la biblioteca de Canterlot encontré la leyenda sobre ti y además el hechizo y el sello que necesitaba- Termino de relatar Chrysalis.

-Ya veo, tuviste muchas fallas en tu supuesto gran plan- Le critico Sombra.

-Mira quién habla, tu también fuiste derrotado-

-Si. Pero yo conquiste todo un imperio y por un buen tiempo antes que las princesas se dieran cuenta de ello. ¿En cambio tu? ¿Cuánto duraste? ¿Un día?- Reafirmo su posición Sombra.

Chrysalis no tenía con que defenderse, asique intento cambiar de tema, ya que no podía ganar en una discusión de quien duro mas gobernando otro reino.

-Bien, ya sabes todo lo que sé, ¿Ahora que sigue?- Pregunto la Chrysalis.

-Bueno, lo primero, quiero a uno de tus mejores Changeling para que vaya a Equestria como espía. Y por favor que sepa actuar mejor que tu, ya que por lo que vi, tu eres una inútil cuando se trata de actuar ser otra persona-

Chrysalis se molesto, pero no le critico nada, el estaba al mando en todo esto.

-El primer paso de mi plan, es informarme de lo que ocurra en Canterlot, por lo tanto nuestro espía deberá disimular ser alguien se la alta sociedad, sin muchas responsabilidades para que no lo descubran-

-El príncipe BlueBlood- Dijo la reina.

-Bien, espero que no te equivoques, el siguiente paso de mi plan es robar los Elementos de la Armonía-

-¿¡Que!?-

**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció?**


	3. Vamos a la Gala

**Capitulo 3 "Vamos a la Gala"**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que el rey Sombra finalmente fue liberado de su prisión de hielo, entablando una alianza con la reina Chrysalis para poder sobrevivir, ya que con un sello mágico sus almas están unidas, por lo tanto ella estaba dispuesto a matarse así misma causando a la vez la muerte de Sombra, si este se negase a formar una alianza con ella. La pieza del espía ya estaba en su sitio, aunque Sombra aun guarda algunos secretos de su pasado a Chrysalis esta decidió respetar eso, ya que el rey es muy peligroso y aunque no pueda matarla, aun puede torturarla. Cosa que por suerte Sombra considera inútil, ya que se lastimaría así mismo al mismo tiempo.

La reina cumplió con las órdenes de Sombra y pudo infiltrar exitosamente a un Changeling reemplazando al príncipe Blueblood. Este fue asesinado por el mismo rey Sombra, ya que consideraba un error mantenerlo vivo, ese fue uno de los errores de Chrysalis, ya que no elimino a la princesa My Amore Cadenza desde un principio, mantener prisionero a Blueblood era algo inútil, muchas de las conversaciones que tenían ellos dos terminaban con algún insulto a la reina, que ella se tenía que aguantar y tragarse su orgullo.

**En una pequeña Biblioteca del castillo Changeling:**

Sombra se encontraba leyendo varios libros a la vez, terminaba de leer páginas enteras en cuestión de segundos, para luego poner otro libro frente a su rostro y una vez terminada dos de sus páginas cambiar a otro y a otro y luego al primero y así sucesivamente.

-Interesante- Exclamo Sombra.

La reina entra a la biblioteca viendo como Sombra lee varios libros a la vez, esta se le acerca.

-¿Qué es lo interesante?- Pregunto la reina.

-Estaba aprendiendo un poco sobre tu especie y sobre lo poco del mundo exterior que tienen aquí. Aunque debo admitir que algunas cosas son muy antiguas y que no conocía-

-Ya veo. Yo solo quería saber dónde estabas, ¿cuánto llevas aquí?-

-No pude dormir, llevo aquí toda la noche- Dijo Sombra, pero sin mostrar señales de cansancio.

La reina mira asía a un lado y se acerca a una gran pila de libros desparramados en una mesa.

-¿Leíste todo esto?- Dijo señalando con su pesuña los libros.

-El conocimiento es poder. Adquirir cualquier conocimiento es siempre útil al intelecto, el más fuerte no es el que tenga más fuerza, si no el que sepa más cosas. Y yo soy más fuerte gracias a mis conocimientos- Dijo Sombra no despegando la mirada de un libro.

-Interesante, sabes no había estado muchas veces aquí, hasta que llegaste tu y te hiciste cargo de algunos deberes reales no había tenido tiempo de venir-

-Cultiva tu mente Chrysalis, es el único camino para la victoria que tanto deseas-

Chrysalis miro la mesa donde había varios libros de magia, historia, leyendas, etc. Y tomo uno de magia para luego sentarse no muy cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos de donde estaba el rey Sombra.

-La anatomía de tu especie es muy extraña. Se reproducen por apareamiento como los ponys, pero nacen en capullos como los insectos- Dijo Sombra leyendo un libro con el título "Los Changelings"

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero pocas hembras dan a luz por la falta de energía por la que está pasando mi reino ahora y aunque con tu llegada se les levanto la moral, aun siguen igual- La reina mostraba una expresión de tristeza.

-¿El espía a dado alguna noticia importante?- Pregunto Sombra.

-No aun no, aunque disfruta hacerse pasar por el Príncipe Blueblood. ¿Ya sabes cómo harás para robar los elementos de la Armonía? Yo intente abrir la compuerta donde estaban, pero no lo logre y en ese momento estaba en mi máximo poder-

-Es porque no se necesita poder para abrir esa puerta, se necesita imitar la magia de Celestia, asemejarla, hacer que tu magia se parezca a la de Celestia o la princesa Luna-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto la reina.

-Yo vivía en el castillo, antes de convertirme en el ser que ves ahora, yo y mi madre trabajábamos en el castillo. Bueno ella lo hacía, a mi me dejaban jugar ahí cuando era potrillo. Luego de un tiempo me convertí en un guardia y mi madre pudo dejar de trabajar- Respondió Sombra, pero sin despegar su mirada del libro.

-Yo nunca conocí a mi madre, murió en cuanto me creo. Los sirvientes me criaron hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para gobernar. Desde niña veía como mi pueblo estaba en la miseria y siempre con poca calidad de vida, por eso deseaba algún día poder hacer algo para ayudar a mi reino. Luego me entere del reinado de Equestria y… Ya conoces el resto-

Al parecer era más sencillo hablar con el rey Sombra cuando estaba distraído, Chrysalis noto esto, asique prosiguió para conocer mejor a su nuevo aliado. Los sirvientes aun no se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, pero la reina ya se acostumbro, lo único que hace es entrenar a los guardias Changelings y si no está asiendo eso, se la pasaba en la Biblioteca.

-¿Sombra?-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Sabes no hay registros de ti antes de que te clasificaran como el tiránico rey del Imperio de Cristal, no encontré nada antes de eso, no dice como llegaste a ser rey, ni nada por el estilo acerca de tu origen-

-Las Princesas debieron ocultar todo lo relacionado conmigo-

-¿Pero porque?- Pregunto la reina.

El rey tomo un poco de aire y empezó a relatar, pero sin despegar la mirada del libro que leía, cambiando pagina cada unos cuantos segundos.

-Por lo que me mostraste, Celestia elimino los registros más detallados de Nightmare Moon, de Discordia y ahora sé que también de mi. Es muy simple en realidad, Celestia es una hipócrita, prefiere mantener las apariencias de un reino perfecto hasta el último momento. Su hermana por el contrario sería mejor gobernante que ella, de hecho muchos no lo saben, pero la Princesa Luna posee mucho más poder que la Princesa del Sol, a pesar de ser la menor- Respondió Sombra, sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

-¿Cómo sabes que es más fuerte que su hermana?-

-La conocí cuando vivía en el palacio. La princesa Luna duerme durante el día, por eso no te la encontraste en tu invasión a Canterlot. Pero luego en la noche hubiera llegado y de todos modos hubieses fallado en conquistar Equestria. Yo lo que hare antes de hacer un golpe directo será debilitarlos-

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot:**

El príncipe Blueblood que en realidad era un Changeling escogido por la reina, estaba haciendo las pocas tareas que tenia aquel príncipe. En el día había inaugurado unos cuantos nuevos medios de transporte los nobles de Canterlot y había asistido a una que otra inauguración de un nuevo restaurante. El Changeling asía todo lo posible para parecerse al príncipe o al menos acercarse lo más posible a la descripción que le hizo la reina de él. En la calle, todas las yeguas se lee quedaban mirando babeando, literalmente. Hasta que una se le acerco a hablar, era de pelaje blanca y una crin roja con un vestido morado con bordes rosas.

-Prin… Prin… Prin… Prin… Prin… Prin…-El Changeling noto que nunca iba a terminar la frase así que se le adelanto.

-Disculpa, hermosa pony, quieres decir ¿Príncipe?-

-S…Si, Dis… Disculpe Príncipe Blueblood, lo que sucede es que estar frente a usted es… Es un honor- Dijo la pony con una voz algo seductora.

-El honor es mío de estar ante tan hermosa dama- Dijo el Changeling.

La pony suspira.

-Príncipe, dígame por favor ¿estará en la gala de esta noche?-

-¿Gala?-

-Así es. No se imagina como me gustaría verlo ahí, me encantaría bailar una pieza con usted. Digo, si claro usted quisiera bailar conmigo- Dijo la pony pestañando muy cerca del rostro del príncipe.

-Ahh… Claro la gala de esta noche, si… si, no se preocupe mi hermosa Dama, yo encantado poder bailar una pieza con tan elegante y linda yegua como usted- El Changeling luego de decir esto le toma una pesuña y se la besa.

La pony pega otro suspiro.

-Me llamo Nighty, estaré deseosa de poder de bailar con usted Príncipe Blueblood- Dijo la pony con una voz aun más seductora.

-Hasta esta noche- El Changeling le vuelve a besar la pesuña y esta suspira nuevamente.

La pony se aleja mirando seductoramente al Príncipe Blueblood.

-Una gala, bien, debo informar a la reina-

El Príncipe Blueblood va galope lento asía el castillo donde sin llamar la atención se dirige directo a su cuarto. En la habitación toma un pergamino y toma una pluma con su magia para escribir. Luego quema el papel con un fuego verde proveniente de su cuerno y una estela de humo sale por la ventana.

**En el reino Changeling:**

-¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte? Solo eres un unicornio- Pregunto Chrysalis a lo que Sombra la miro con enojo unos segundos para luego volver a su Lectura.

-Buscaba la juventud eterna, pero para eso debía alcanzar los limites de mi cuerpo, viaje por toda Equestria buscando una respuesta, hasta que oí rumores sobre que había un gran imperio hecho de luz más allá de las montañas congeladas, donde habían ponys diferentes, magia diferente. Decidí ir en busca de más conocimientos y cuando estaba a punto de morir en las garras del frio y del hambre, unos ponys con pelaje de Cristal me ayudaron y me llevaron al imperio de Cristal, hay aprendí nueva magia y experimente la magia prohibida- Relataba Sombra.

Chrysalis escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del rey Sombra, hasta que por una de las ventanas de la Biblioteca entra una estela de humo que luego se transforma en una carta.

Chrysalis la toma con su magia pero en eso el aura de magia verde se vuelve roja, Sombra le arrebata la carta con su magia y la empieza a leer.

-¡Bien! Esto es perfecto- Exclama Sombra cerrando su libro y levantándose.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta la reina.

-Habrá una gala en Canterlot, es la situación perfecta para infiltrarse y robar los Elementos de la Armonía nadie notara nuestra presencia, solo debemos ser cautelosos y asegurarnos de que no lo arruines-

-Yo no tengo problemas- La reina es rodeada por un fuego verde en todo su cuerpo y se transforma en Cadence, para luego volver a su forma original. -Experta en el disfraz- Dijo asiendo alarde de su habilidad -¿Y tú que vas a usar?-

-Usaría un hechizo de magia avanzada para cambiar mi forma, pero necesitare mi magia para abrir la cerradura mágica de la puerta-

Sombra se quita su corona, su Gorjal del cuello y sus Greaves de cada una de sus patas junto con su capa y las deja a un lado, ciertamente el unicornio oscuro se veía ligeramente menos intimidante sin su atuendo, pero luego Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno y se podía notar como sus colmillos desaparecían o más bien se empequeñecían al punto de tener el tamaño de unos colmillos normales, sus ojos cambiaban y el aura morada que los rodeaba desapareció y su tono rojo sangre fue cambiando volviéndose un tono azul marino y por ultimo su cuerno rojo y en punta asía arriba se fue descolorando hasta tener un tono gris oscuro y una forma normal.

En su costado tenía una Cutie Mark de un libro rodeado por un aura morada, pero fue cambiado por dos espadas cruzadas.

-Impresionante, eres irreconocible- Dijo la reina mirando a Sombra.

-Bien, solo necesito un traje de la nobleza y estaré listo-

-Le diré a uno de mis Changelings costureros que te prepare un traje al igual que a mí-

Chrysalis hizo brillar su cuerno y fue rodeada nuevamente por un fuego verde transformando su cuerpo en el de una unicornio de pelaje oscuro y Crin azul verdoso, sin mucha diferencia con su crin original y una Cutie Mark de una gema verde. Sus colmillos ya no estaban y sus ojos eran de ese verde esmeralda original.

La reina mando a llamar a una de sus Changelings para que les tomara las medidas a ambos y les hiciera un traje a cada uno. No tardo más de unas horas ya que tenía a todo changeling a su disposición.

El traje de Sombra era elegante de un tono negro y botones dorados de mancuernillas, además una de las changelings le hizo un peinado hacia atrás dando a lucir elegancia y porte. Por el lado de Chrysalis ella tenía un vestido negro de fiesta, con costuras de distintos tonos oscuros adornado con un tema floral de rosas negras, algo gótico pero elegante, además de un peinado que dejaba a lucir su bello rostro y sus ojos verdes tan profundos.

Ya estaban listos, una vez ya solucionado lo de los atuendos, Sombra explico su plan, de hablar solo si se les hablaba y cuando la gala esté a punto de acabar alejarse directo a la sala donde se guardaban los elementos de la Armonía. En caso de algún inconveniente se reunirían en las afueras del castillo en ruinas del bosque Everfree.

**Horas más tarde:**

Sombra y Chrysalis con los alias de Lord Black y Lady Belle iban en un carruaje adornado lo mejor posible para esta ocasión con Changelings transformados en Pegasos tirando de él. La reina miraba por la ventana del carruaje, no pudiendo evitar recordar que tan cerca estuvo de haber tomado Canterlot y tampoco pudo evitar comparar tan bella ciudad con su reino, lo cual le hizo soltar una lágrima. Sombra se percato de esto y para que la situación no se vuelva incomoda inicio una conversación.

-Recuerda, no hay que acercase mucho a las princesas, ya que ellas conocen como luzco en verdad, aunque dudo que me reconozcan, no hay que arriesgarse- Dijo Sombra rompiendo el silencio.

-No te preocupes, lo que menos deseo es fallar en esto. Si fallo, me fallare a mí y a mi pueblo nuevamente, eso no me lo puedo permitir-

-Luego de tomar los Elementos de la Armonía nos vamos de la gala y si sucede alguna cosa ya sabemos dónde reunirnos, yo luego de hacer el hechizo para abrir la cerradura magica me quedare sin mucha magia-

-Entendido-

El carruaje se detiene y uno de los Changelings Disfrazados de Pegaso abre la puerta, ayudando a bajar a su reina y asiéndole una reverencia al igual que a Sombra.

Estaba lleno de ponys por todas partes, había paparazzis detrás de finas cuerdas que los separaban de la gran alfombra roja, donde caminaban los nobles de Canterlot asía la gala. Sombra y Chrysalis empezaron a caminar asía la entrada donde se podía divisar a Celestia saludando a todos, justo detrás de ellos venia otro carruaje, de donde se bajaron Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, AppleJack y Pinkie Pie.

La modista los mira con asombro, lo que pone nerviosos a ambos.

-¡Por Celestia! Nunca había visto trajes tan finos con esta tela, soy Rarity un Gusto, ¿Serian tan amables de decirme dónde puedo conseguir esta clase de tela?- Dijo la unicornio blanca muy entusiasmada.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**


	4. Dificultades

**Capitulo 4 "Dificultades."**

La gran gala del galope en Canterlot, todos los nobles y ponys importantes de toda Equestria asistieron a esta noche. Incluyendo a las mane 6, pero había una pareja en especial entre todos ellos que su propósito era otro al de disfrutar de la gala. Sombra y Chrysalis con los alias de Lord Black y Lady Belle, se encontraban entre la espada y la pared. Chrysalis estaba muy nerviosa de que la portadora del elemento de la generosidad la reconociese, pero Sombra tomo las riendas de la situación.

-Señorita Rarity, mi esposa y yo queremos pasar una linda velada, pero si desea saber donde puede conseguir una tela parecida a la de mi esposa, la compre en una de las tiendas del reino grifo, lamentablemente no recuerdo cual y me tendrá que disculpar- Dijo cortésmente Sombra.

-Oh, no se preocupe noble señor, dígame cual es su nombre- Pregunto la unicornio.

-Mi nombre es Lord Black y esta es mi hermosa esposa Lady Belle-

-Un gusto- Dijo Chrysalis estirando la pata a lo que Rarity respondió.

-El gusto es mío, bueno gracias por la información y gracias por su amabilidad Lord Black, vera yo diseño vestidos y el de su esposa me pareció sencillamente Exquisito en estilo- Dijo Rarity con una voz muy educada.

-Gracias señorita Rarity- Dijo Sombra.

Sombra y Chrysalis dan media vuelta y avanzan a la entrada donde esta Celestia saludando a los invitados.

-¿Qué es eso de, Esposa?- Pregunto Chrysalis.

-Si vienes a mi lado obviamente el resto creerá que eres mi esposa, ¿Qué esperabas que le dijese?- Dice algo molesto Sombra.

-No lo sé, que éramos hermanos o familia-

-Ya no importa, solo aparenta, ¿Es mucho pedir? Solo concéntrate-

Ya en la entrada es su turno de saludar a la Princesa. Celestia extiende la pesuña y saluda a Sombra y luego a Chrysalis. La reina se sentía muy nerviosa de saludar a la princesa del sol, ya que hace aproximadamente más de un año ella había invadido a Canterlot, y además le venía a la mente el recuerdo de ella venciéndola con su rayo mágico, lo cual le provocaba una sonrisa.

-Es un gusto que hayan podido asistir- Les dijo Celestia a ambos.

-El gusto es nuestro- Dice Sombra.

Luego del saludo a la Princesa, ambos entran a la gala, como era de esperar estaba lleno de la aristocracia de Equestria. Había Sementales de alta influencia y yeguas muy hermosas de acompañantes, pero en un rincón estaba el Príncipe Blueblood, que estaba tomando ponche en un costado de una de las mesas del banquete. El se les acerco rápidamente y hizo una cortes y pequeña reverencia para seguir manteniendo las apariencias, ya que al ver a sus "reyes" estaba dispuesto a inclinarse.

-Me alegra que hayan podido asistir- Dijo el Changeling.

-A nosotros mas, Príncipe- Dijo Sombra.

Se apartaron un poco de los demás para poder hablar más en privado, pero aun así estaban llamando la atención al hablar con aquel que parecía el Príncipe Blueblood.

-Mi señor Sombra, planea robar los elementos durante la gala, ¿Cierto?- Dijo el Changeling disfrazado dirigiéndose primero a Sombra.

A la reina Chrysalis le molesto un poco que su espía se le dirigiese primero a Sombra, después de todo ella era la reina y el era su espía. Por un momento lo tomo como un insulto a su real presencia, pero recordó que esta era una misión, una misión muy arriesgada y que requería de su total cooperación para que fuese todo un éxito.

-Así es, esta noche Equestria perderá su arma más poderosa, ¿nadie ha sospechado nada desde que te hiciste pasar por el Príncipe llorón?- Pregunto Sombra mientras un recuerdo venia a su mente.

**Recuerdo:**

-No por favor no me haga nada, ¿Qué quiere? ¿Gemas? ¿Oro? ¿Bits?- Decía el Príncipe Blueblood en un calabozo del castillo Changeling mientras lloraba.

Sombra se le acercaba con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro. Su cuerno empezó a brillar y una neblina oscura empezó a hacerle presente a los pis del unicornio oscuro.

-No por favor no me haga nada, hare lo que me pida, por favor señor Sombra- Suplicaba Blueblood con una voz chillona mientras lloraba a cantaros.

-Desnutrición- Susurra Sombra.

La neblina se mueve asía el Príncipe y esta lo levanta en el aire mientras este grita y llora con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Nooo! ¡Por favor noo!- Grito el Príncipe.

La neblina oscura entro por la boca del unicornio blanco empezando a secarle todo el cuerpo por dentro. Poco a poco solo iban quedando sus huesos y su piel mientras sus órganos se volvían polvo y una expresión de total horror se quedaba petrificada en su cara. La neblina dejo el cuerpo seco del Príncipe tirado en el suelo.

Sombra se echo a reír.

.No puedo creer que enserio se orinara, jajajajaja…- Empezó a reír más fuerte.

**Fin del recuerdo:**

-No su majestad- Sombra tenía una expresión con una sonrisa mirando el techo -¿Su majestad Sombra?- Le llamo la atención el Changeling.

-Ah, si… Qué bien, solo estaba recordando algo- Dijo Sombra mientras Chrysalis lo miraba molesta y este soltaba una pequeña aunque maléfica risita.

Ambos se mantuvieron lo más alejados posible de una conversación, después de todo querían que nadie notara su ausencia, pero luego empezó a sonar música, música bailable y todos los que tenían pareja empezaron a bailar en el gran salón, de hecho todos estaban bailando, ya que todos tenían su pareja masculina o femenina, incluso su espía Changeling estaba bailando con una yegua de pelaje blanco. Rarity que estaba bailando con un corcel de la nobleza, se les acerco un momento.

-Lord Black, Lady Belle, entren al baile, es una tradición en la gala bailar- Dijo muy cortésmente Rarity.

-Oh, claro, de hecho mi esposo me estaba invitando a bailar, ¿cierto cariño?- Dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa algo forzosa.

-Claro cielo- Dijo Sombra con una sonrisa igual de forzosa.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Si bien Sombra había bailado solo una vez en su vida, en el pasado. Chrysalis nunca había bailado. Los bailes entre ponys no eran muy complicados, en especial las piezas lentas como estas, pero aun así debían mantener las apariencias y ya que Sombra es el que ya ha bailado una vez en el pasado, fue quien dirigió el baile con toda seguridad.

-Solo sígueme la corriente y no hagas algo estúpido- Le dijo Sombra muy seriamente.

-Está bien- Le respondió Chrysalis.

Sombra empezó a dirigir el baile con un ritmo lento y calmado, Chrysalis lo abrazo.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto algo molesto Sombra.

-Pues lo mismo que el resto-

El unicornio oscuro miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que todas las parejas estaban abrazadas, bueno, no todas, pero si casi la gran mayoría. Esto era sumamente incomodo para Sombra, pero siguió el baile guiando a su pareja en cada movimiento, hasta que finalmente la música acabara.

Luego de algunas horas la gala ya estaba en su punto ya casi por finalizar. Sombra le hizo la señal a Chrysalis de que era hora de poner en marcha el plan. Ambos se apartaron del salón principal no siendo vistos por nadie, salieron al jardín, donde había pocas parejas, la belleza del jardín real del palacio era algo digno de apreciar, pero no había tiempo para eso. Ningún guardia estaba cerca del gran salón de los elementos de la Armonía, eso era evidente ya que en la gala todas las parejas podían caminar libremente por todo el castillo.

En el gran salón de los elementos de la Armonía se encontraba la gran compuerta con una cerradura mágica, Sombra se acerco mientras veía los vitrales donde aparecían las mane 6 venciendo a diferentes enemigos. Se acerco a al vitral que conmemoraba el momento en que Spike el pequeño Dragón tubo el corazón de Cristal, Sombra sintió una gran enfado, pensar lo cerca que estuvo de obtener todo ese poder lo hacía enfurecer. Chrysalis se le acerco.

-Ya es hora- Dijo la reina.

-Lo sé-

El unicornio oscuro introdujo su cuerno en la cerradura, este empezó a brillar y a cambiar de rojo a verde, luego a amarillo, azul, morado, etc. Sombra creaba distintas esencias mágicas en su cuerno probando cual sería la que se le acercase mas a la esencia mágica de Celestia o Luna.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar?- Le pregunto Chrysalis.

-Lo necesario-

Después de unos minutos se escuchan pasos acercándose al salón, pasos que se escuchaban mas fuertes mientras se acercaba donde estaban. Una sombra se hizo presente en la entrada, se podía distinguir la sombra de la Princesa Celestia a unos segundos de entrar. Chrysalis se puso a la defensiva esperando lo peor y tener que de alguna forma noquear a la princesa con uno de sus ataques aunque no estuviese en su máximo poder, Sombra noto esto, también escuchaba los pasos, debía pensar algo rápido antes que Chrysalis lo arruinase todo atacando a la Princesa Celestia.

-Rayos esta estúpida lo arruinara todo- Pensó Sombra a unos segundos de que la Princesa Celestia se hiciera presente.

Rápidamente saco su cuerno de la cerradura mágica, tomo a Chrysalis y la alejo un poco de la gran compuerta, para luego plantarle un gran beso en los labios, a lo que Chrysalis se sorprendió y incluso asusto, pero al instante se dejo llevar por la sensación y le siguió en juego a Sombra, respondiendo el beso mientras la luz de la Luna los iluminaba.

Celestia entra al salón viendo a la pareja besarse, estos se separan y la miran muy incómodamente a lo que la princesa sonríe forzosamente.

-Lo siento, no era mi intensión interrumpir su momento. Aunque les sugiero que salgan al jardín, hay una hermosa Luna llena- Dijo la Princesa antes de retirarse.

Sombra apenas se fue la Princesa se separo de Chrysalis para volver a introducir su cuerno en la cerradura mágica, dejando a Chrysalis aun un poco choqueada por lo sucedido y algo sonrojada, nadie la había besado voluntariamente, siempre debía recurrir a los engaños para eso. Pero recordó que estaban en una misión y el beso sirvió para alejar a la Princesa, asique no tenía nada que objetar en contra de lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Por Fin!- Exclamo Sombra muy agotado.

La compuerta y la cerradura brillaron intensamente y ante los ojos de la reina se rebeló el cofre de los elementos de la Armonía en un gran pilar. Sombra levando el cofre con su magia, lo admiro unos segundos para luego abrirlo.

-El arma más poderosa de Equestria, ahora está en mis pesuñas- Sombra acerca una de sus pesuñas a los elementos y una pequeña electricidad se forma entre su casco y los elementos de la armonía.

**En el salón Principal del Palacio:**

Todos ya se estaban retirando de la gran gala, solo quedaban algunos nobles y las mane 6 que charlaban con las Princesas Celestia y Luna.

-Princesas, gracias por invitarnos a mí y a mis amigas a la Gala, creo que ya nadie recuerda lo que sucedió la primera vez- Dice Twilight soltando una pequeña risita incomoda.

-No es nada querida Twilight, siempre es un placer estar con tus amigas- Les dice Celestia.

-Fue una linda noche- Dice Luna.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de…- Twilight no termina la frase ya que un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hace presente en ella asiendo que se lleve los cascos a la cabeza.

Todas las mane 6 se echan al suelo con las pesuñas en la cabeza, un intenso dolor las invade, Twilight empieza a llorar al igual que Rarity y Pinkie Pie junto con Fluttershy. Celestia y Luna se sorprenden y intentan ayudar a las mane 6.

-¡Princesas! ¡Ayúdennos por favor!- Suplica Twilight.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!- Grita Rainbow Dash.

-¡Mi cabeza! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Se siente horrible!- Grita Pinkie Pie.

-¡No lo puedo soportar! ¡Alguien haga algo por favor!- Grita Rarity.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh…!- Grito Fluttershy.

-¡Por mis corrales! ¡Duele mucho!- Grita AppleJack.

Las princesas están anonadadas, no comprenden que sucede, pero de algo están seguras, deben hacer algo pronto. Celestia piensa unos instantes hasta que una idea llega a su mente, si es algo que las afecta específicamente a las seis, debe ser algo relacionado con los elementos de la Armonia.

-Luna, rápido sígueme. ¡Guardias vamos al salón de los Elementos de la Armonia! ¡De inmediato!- Ordena Celestia.

-¡Si Princesa!- Responden los guardias hay presentes.

Celestia, Luna y los guardias se dirigen a toda Prisa al gran salón de los elementos de la Armonía, llegan a toda velocidad para encontrarse con la escena de que un unicornio oscuro tiene el cofre de los elementos en su poder. En la habitación hubo un silencio sepulcral unos instantes, nadie se movía nadie hablaba, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-¿B- Blas?- Dijo Luna.

-¡Sombra!- Dijo Celestia.

Los guardias reaccionaron y se lanzaron al ataque contra Sombra y Chrysalis, Sombra creó un escudo que los separaba.

**Dentro del escudo:**

Chrysalis estaba presa del pánico, Sombra ya había gastado mucha magia en ese hechizo avanzado para abrir la cerradura, ahora estaba detrás de un escudo mágico que no sabía cuánto duraría.

-¿Q-Que haremos ahora?- Pregunto Chrysalis muy asustada.

-Tengo magia suficiente para transportarte fuera de Canterlot. Ten los elementos de la Armonía- Sombra le entrega el cofre a Chrysalis -P-Pero, ¿Qué harás tu?-

-Nos veremos en el punto de reunión- Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno.

-¡Espera!- Grito Chrysalis antes de ser transportada a las afueras de Canterlot.

Ahora solo quedaba el unicornio oscuro, rodeado por guardias y con un escudo que estaba a punto de destruirse. Este fue rodeado por un fuego negro que poco a poco fue rebelando su verdadera apariencia. Su cuerno rojo y en punta había regresado, sus colmillos afilados se habían hecho presentes y sus malignos ojos rojos y rodeados por un aura purpura habían regresado.

Sombra rio malignamente. Su cuerpo se transformo en neblina oscura y el escudo desapareció empujando a los guardias alrededor de él. Sombra había desaparecido y los guardias habían quedado algo lastimados por la explosión generada por el escudo. Celestia se veía molesta, la gobernante del sol estaba totalmente furiosa, nunca creyó que Sombra regresaría, aunque desconocía la identidad de la yegua que lo acompañaba, su odio estaba centrado en el unicornio oscuro, luego de unos instantes de pensamientos negativos, noto que su hermana ya no se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Luna?-

**En otra parte del castillo:**

Una neblina oscura se asía presente en una de las grietas del suelo de uno de los pasillos del Jardín del palacio, poco a poco la neblina que salía de la pequeña grieta empezó a agrandarse hasta tal punto de ya tener la altura de un pony. Un rostro se asía presente en la neblina oscura, era el rostro de Sombra, que sonreía maléficamente y respiraba muy agitadamente. La neblina se movía lentamente en dirección a los arboles del jardín, pero un rayo mágico de color azul brillante la atravesó asiendo que el rey gritara de dolor al sentir como si le quemaran la piel. Sombra dirigió su vista detrás de él, para encontrarse nada más y nada menos con la Princesa de la Noche que lo miraba con desprecio, pero con un poco de gusto al ver que su rayo mágico lo había lastimado.

-Valla, Blas, creí que habías muerto en el imperio de Cristal- Dijo fríamente la Princesa de la Noche.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo Luna, como has estado, amor mío- Dijo burlonamente Sombra.

**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno, de seguro se preguntaran eso, todo será revelado en un Flashback que creo que podría ser un capítulo entero. Nos veremos Pronto.**


	5. Lo que fue ya nunca sera

**Bueno, aquí empieza el pasado de Luna, pero solo la mitad ya que la otra mitad de su historia será contada pero más adelante un momento más importante, luego regresara a la actualidad y seguirá su curso normal, más o menos… Bueno disfruten de la historia.**

**Capitulo 5 "Lo que fue ya nunca será":**

**Hace 1012 años:**

El gran reinado de Equestria era enorme y basto, los pegasos que se encargaban del clima hacían crecer los cultivos de los ponys terrestres que cultivaban la comida, los unicornios facilitaban la construcción de mejores edificaciones en la tierra. En un gran palacio construido en una montaña estaban las gobernantes de toda Equestria, las que vencieron al terrible Discord y en agradecimientos los ponys las hicieron sus Princesas. Ellas se encargaban de mover el sol y la Luna, manteniendo un Equilibrio de Luz y Oscuridad en toda Equestria y asiendo muy felices a sus queridos Ponys.

La joven princesa Luna se paseaba por los jardines del castillo, admirando y oliendo las flores que crecían en tan bello Jardín que se veía aun más hermoso por la noche. Su hermana Celestia debía cumplir con la mayoría de los deberes de su gobierno ya que es la princesa del día. Luna pasaba sus tardes y noches en soledad, no hablando con nadie más que con los guardias del castillo. Pero ella tenía un amigo, un amigo que nadie conocía, un joven semental unicornio que siempre la asía pasar momentos de felicidad y dicha con su plática y compañía.

La princesa olía las flores disfrutando de su exquisito y embriagador aroma, hasta que:

-¡SORPRESA!- Un unicornio salto de entre las flores asustando a la joven princesa y asiendo que pierda el equilibrio.

-¡Blashy!- Exclamo Luna.

-Jajajajajaja…- Rio el unicornio a carcajadas -Lo siento, jaja… Solo que, jajaja, no pude evitarlo-

-Porque siempre tienes que hacer eso, sabes que no me gusta- Le regaña Luna.

-Vamos Luna, es precisamente por eso que lo hago, es muy divertido- Le respondió el unicornio -Oh, espera yo te ayudo a pararte- El unicornio le extiende la pesuña y ayuda a levantar a la joven Princesa.

-Gracias Blas- Dijo Luna una vez ya de pie.

-De nada-

El unicornio amigo de Luna, tenía un pelaje oscuro, con crin negra, ojos azules y una Cutie Mark de un libro.

Luna empuja a Blas y este cae al suelo, pero no sin antes llevarse a la Princesa también al suelo quedando ambos juntos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Luna algo molesta.

-¿yo? Tú me empujaste, es reflejo sostenerme de algo para impedir mi caída- Respondió el unicornio.

Los rostros de Luna y del unicornio estaban muy cerca, siempre se jugaban a esta clase de bromas, pero Blas noto algo que lleva años notando de conocer a su amiga, notaba lo hermosa que la encontraba con el tiempo, además era muy divertida y sabia cosas que uno solo logra sabiendo leyendo libros enteros. Los ojos de Luna eran hermosos, eran tan profundos y brillantes que llegaban a hipnotizar, se le quedo mirando unos instantes algo sonrojado.

-¿Blas te ocurre algo?- Pregunto Luna al notar la actitud callada de su amigo.

-No nada, mejor nos levantamos- Respondió el unicornio.

-Está bien- Luna se levanto de encima de él.

Blas estaba un poco sonrojado, en realidad aunque guardaba sentimientos ocultos ante su amiga, ya había creído controlarlos cuando estaba en su presencia, después de todo ella nunca lo vería nada más que como un amigo, desde potrillo que jugaba con la Princesa de la noche, pero con forme fue creciendo empezó a sentirse atraído asía a ella, pero claro, ella es una princesa y el es un come libros don nadie que aspira a guardia para que su madre por fin pueda dejar de trabajar. Pero esta noche le iba a mostrar algo a Luna, algo que quizás logre hacer que lo vea más que como un amigo.

-Blas, te siento extraño ¿Pasa algo?- Inquirió Luna.

-No, nada, solo pensaba en algo, tu sabes, siempre pienso en cosas. ¿Vemos las estrellas?-

-Me alegra que alguien si disfrute de mi noche, nadie le presta atención a mis estrellas- Dijo Luna algo triste.

-Bueno muy pronto lo harán, estoy seguro de eso. Luna tu noche es hermosa, solo hay que mirar al cielo para maravillarse con tu hermosa obra de cada día- Dijo Blas mirando el cielo.

-Yo también creo que mi noche es hermosa y me pone muy feliz que tu también lo creas Blas. Pero…- Luna baja la cabeza.

-No te sientas mal Luna, vamos se que te va a animar, ¿Juguemos a encontrar constelaciones?- Pregunto Blas asiendo que Luna suba la mirada.

-Pero, si yo las cree, se donde están cada una de ellas, tu no podrías ganar-

-¿Eso crees? Bueno, yo he encontrado constelaciones que ni tú sabes que existen- Dijo Blas tratando de animar a Luna.

-Eso no es cierto, vamos, yo las cree todas, nadie más puede hacer constelaciones en el cielo, solo yo- Dijo Luna en un tono más animado.

-Llevo meses practicando este hechizo para enseñártelo-

-¿Qué hechizo, a que te refieres?- Pregunta Luna curiosa.

-ya veras, solo mira el cielo-

Blas se pone en posición y hace brillar su cuerno con una chispa azul, poco a poco el aura mágica de su cuerno empieza a crecer, Luna se preocupa por su amigo ya que empieza a sudar y pone una cara casi de dolor al forzar así su magia. Él le insiste en que siga mirando el cielo, ella aun no entiendes el porqué el empeño de su amigo en hacer que ella mire el cielo, pero de repente lo nota, una de las estrellas se mueve, muy lentamente pero se mueve, luego otra y otra y ella no lo estaba asiendo. Barias estrellas en el cielo se mueven y se acercan entre sí, formaban líneas. Esto era algo más que imposible, nadie excepto Luna tenía la habilidad de mover las estrellas, ya que ellas las creo y solo su magia podían moverla, Blas tendría que haber imitado la magia de Luna a la perfección.

Las estrellas estaban empezando a formar una frase, una frase que sorprendió a Luna, en el cielo decía "Te amo" con estrellas, claramente decía eso, era imposible no reconocer y seguir el hilo de estrellas que formaron esas palabras en el cielo.

-B-Blas, yo, yo no sé qué decir. Pero no-no lo entiendo como lograste mover mis estrellas- Dijo Luna mirando al exhausto unicornio que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Me tomo meses de ardua lectura y practica para poder mover una sola de tus estrellas, luego una vez dominado pude mover varias a la vez- Dijo Blas respirando agitadamente.

-Yo, no sé qué decirte. Es la primera vez que alguien, me…- La princesa le apena terminar la frase.

-¿Te ame? Luna, desde que tengo memoria, siempre te he admirado en silencio. Eres hermosa como tú misma noche, los momentos que pase contigo fueron hermosos para mi, hacerte reír, ser tu amigo, que me contaras tus deseos, tus miedos, todo. Todo mi tiempo junto a ti fue hermoso, por eso no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, yo nunca conocí a alguien como tú, alguien que me complementara, quería demostrarte mi amor con esto, moví las estrellas, nadie antes en los textos antiguos lo había logrado, por eso decidí hacerte este regalo, por favor Luna, dime ¿Sientes algo por mi?- El unicornio que estaba a punto de caer por el desgaste físico espero una respuesta de la atónita Princesa.

Para Luna esto era muy difícil, nunca antes en su vida había recibido una carta, o un te amo de algún semental, ahora su amigo unicornio que conoció cuando el aun era un potrillo esta frente a ella diciéndole que la ama, escribió un mensaje en el cielo diciéndole que la ama. Quizás por primera vez en su vida ve a su amigo con otros ojos, ojos que lo veían con aprecio y cariño, ojos que anhelaban poder abrazarle y quizás hasta besarle, ¿Eso era amor? Fue lo que debatió la princesa en su mente unos instantes. Hasta que el unicornio no pudo más y cayó al suelo rendido.

-¡Blas!- Grito la Princesa acercándose al unicornio.

-¡Guardias!- Grito nuevamente la Princesa llamando a sus guardias.

Ellos se acercaron preocupados rápidamente donde se encontraban la Princesas y Blas.

-Díganos su majestad- Dijo uno de los dos guardias.

-¡Rápido llévenlo a la enfermería!- Grito Luna con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡De inmediato!- Dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Los dos guardias levantaron al unicornio delicadamente para llevarlo a la enfermería. La princesa nunca había estado más asustada en su vida, es decir el logro algo imposible, imitar la magia de un ente divino como ella era algo totalmente imposible, oh al menos eso creía hasta que Blas lo demostró. Antes de partir a la enfermería preocupada por el unicornio, miro el cielo una última vez, admirando el hermoso mensaje por el cual Blas se esforzó tanto en darle.

Los días pasaron y Blas seguía en el hospital, Celestia consolaba a su pequeña hermana que no deseaba que nada malo le sucediese al unicornio, pero incluso los doctores ya estaban empezando a perder la esperanza que regrese de su sueño. El logro algo imposible, algo que lo colocara para siempre en los libros de historia por haber logrado desarrollar un hechizo que se creía totalmente un mito el llegar a dominar, pero el demostró lo contrario. La joven princesa estaba día y noche esperando que despertase, no comía, no hablaba ni con su hermana, ella solo deseaba que despertara, verlo de nuevo con esa sonrisa tan amable y gentil que siempre tenía.

Varios días después la Princesa ya no podía mas, debía salir del hospital y tomar un poco de aire fresco y comer algo, Celestia intentaba persuadirla todos los días de comer, ya que incluso había bajado de peso, aunque fueron días y noches los que no durmió ella seguía viéndose bella. Una sola cosa quería hacer antes de retirarse, el anhelaba una respuesta de Luna, bueno si lograba despertar, ella ya estaba segura de su respuesta. La princesa se acerco a los labios del unicornio y le planto un beso, fue un beso corto, pero con cariño. Luego de eso ya pudo retirarse del lugar, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta escucho unos quejidos detrás de ella, era nada más y nada menos que Blas, que había despertado de su sueño. Luna se sorprendió, pero en cuanto los ojos del unicornio la miraron, en ese momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron fue donde finalmente pudieron ver los sentimientos del otro. La princesa se emociono y sin previo aviso se acerco a abrazarle y a llorar.

-¡Creí que te perdería!- Le Dijo Luna entre lagrimas.

-Luna-

-¡Tonto! ¡Casi te matas!- Le grito más fuerte Luna.

"¡Luna!" –Le llamo la atención Blas.

La Princesa rompió el abrazo.

-Tú con tu amor, me trajiste de vuelta. Lo sentí- Dijo el unicornio.

Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente para fundir sus labios en un apasionado beso, donde Blas acaricio el bello rostro de la Princesa que estaba cubierto por las lágrimas.

**En la actualidad:**

Sombra se quejaba de dolor en el piso, ya no pudo seguir manteniendo su forma de neblina oscura y se retorcía de dolor de las descargas mágicas que Luna le lanzaba a su cuerpo, no pudiendo evitarlas. Sombra intenta protegerse creando un escudo, pero Luna lo destruye con facilidad mientras avanza imponentemente frente al unicornio oscuro.

-¡Maldita!- Le grito Sombra.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que no eras tan poderoso, Blas?- Dijo Luna burlonamente mientras le lanzaba otra descarga mágica.

El rey se enfurece y le lanza un rayo de color rojo, pero la Princesa lo disuelve.

-Si no encuentro algo que hacer, me va a matar- Pensó Sombra mientras se arrastraba lejos de Luna. Ya tenía varias heridas en todo el cuerpo y su magia estaba en el mínimo.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- Grita de dolor el unicornio oscuro al sentir otra descarga de parte de Luna.

-Te gusta verme sufrir ¿Cierto Luna?- Le dijo el rey tratando de distraerla.

-¡Esto no se compara a lo que yo sufrí por tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa pase mil años en la Luna! ¡Aislada, sola, sin nadie! ¡Por tu culpa aun hay ponys que me tiene miedo! ¡Por tu culpa existe Nightmare Moon!-

El rey escupió un poco de sangre en el piso, para luego mirar a Luna y ver que sus ojos se habían tornado blancos y brillantes.

**Bosque Everfree, Entrada a al castillo en Ruinas (Media hora después):**

Chrysalis la reina Changeling esperaba impaciente la espera de su aliado Sombra, que aun no se ha presentado en el punto de reunión. La reina ya se empezaba a preocupar, ella no sabía si Sombra estaba muerto, oh si lo lograron capturar y hacer que hablara de donde la podían encontrar, después de todo ella ahora tenia los elementos de la Armonía y de seguro la deben estar buscando, pero no cree que en realidad ya hayan sospechado que ella tuvo algo que ver en esto, ya que las Princesas no vieron su verdadera forma de Changeling, solo su disfraz.

Chrysalis esperaba tranquilamente a la entrada de las ruinas de Canterlot hasta que escucho el crujido de unas rocas. Bien sabía que en este bosque había diversas criaturas muy peligrosas, tanto como en el gran desierto cerca de su reino, pero era precisamente por eso que este era el punto de reunión, nadie vendría a buscarlos aquí. De repente vuelve a escuchar un ruido, pero esta vez sabe de dónde proviene, proviene del interior del castillo en ruinas. La reina se acerca esperando encontrarse con algún lobo de madera que tenía su nido aquí, pero en vez de eso se encuentra con algo mucho peor, un enorme Dragón de escamas verdes y ojos amarillos, con grandes colmillos se hace presente frente a ella. El Dragón la mira y Chrysalis se asusta.

-¿Quién eres tu Criatura?- Le pregunta el Dragón.

-Soy Chrysalis, la reina de los Changeling- Responde algo temerosa.

El Dragón fija su mirada en el cofre de la reina, estaba cubierto de gemas, gemas muy brillantes y preciosas que hacía que se le hiciese agua la boca.

-Dame ese cofre que tienes y no te comeré- Dijo El Dragón.

-Está Bien- Dijo Chrysalis sacando los elementos de la Armonía y entregándole el cofre al Dragón.

El Dragón verde estaba feliz, pero noto que la Changeling le había sacado unos collares y una tiara igual de brillantes del interior del cofre.

-Dame esas cosas también- Dijo el Dragón extendiéndole su pesuña.

-P-Pero tú solo querías el cofre y me perdonarías la vida- Dijo Chrysalis algo asustada.

-Ahora quiero esas cosas, dámelas, oh te las quitare- Dijo el Dragón amenazadoramente.

-¡No te daré nada!- Le grito la reina para luego echarse a volar del lugar, pero antes que estuviera muy lejos el Dragón le acertó un fuerte golpe que la tiro al piso asiendo que se golpease muy fuerte contra el suelo de rocas.

La reina creó un escudo a su alrededor, pero el Dragón con su garra golpeo fuertemente la barrera asiéndola pedazos en un instante. La reina estaba por darse por vencida y entregarle los elementos de la Armonía a aquel Dragón, pero luego un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**Hace varios años:**

Chrysalis caminaba por su pueblo, donde viera los pequeños changeling no jugaban, al contrario estaban tirados en el suelo. Uno de ellos se le acerco.

-Disculpe, su majestad- Le dijo el pequeño.

-Dime pequeño-

-Mi papás me dejaron aquí, no tiene un poco de comida, tengo mucha hambre- Le suplico el Changeling.

Si bien el reino Changeling tenía problemas con la falta de energía que les permitía vivir más, también tenía problemas con los alimentos, ya que su especie es carnívora y no son muy buenos cazadores, los que salían en busca de carne para abastecer el reino apenas lograban conseguir lo suficiente para poder alimentar a casi la mayoría de la población.

-Pequeño, en mi castillo, ve y pide lo que quieras. Diles que son ordenes mías y te harán caso-

-¡Gracias mi reina!- El pequeño Changeling le da un abrazo.

-Estoy seguro que usted algún día cumplirá sus promesas de un futuro mejor- Dijo el pequeño antes de retirarse.

**Fin del recuerdo:**

-¡Entrégamelos!- Grito el Dragón furioso.

El Dragón estaba por lanzar fuego de su boca contra la reina Chrysalis, pero luego recordó que eso podría afectar el brillo de lo que quería poseer, asique preparo su puño para aplastarla y luego comer su carne para poder obtener los objetos brillantes.

-Perdónenme mis queridos Changeling, no pude ser la gobernante que esperaban- Pensó Chrysalis cerrando sus ojos para recibir el golpe de aquel Dragón. Estaba sola, Sombra quizás estaba muerto y ella no lo sabía.

-¡Desnutrición!- Se escucho una voz no muy lejos.

Una neblina oscura empezó a rodear al Dragón mientras se volteaba mirando a una figura equina con una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- Pregunto sorprendido el reptil.

La neblina empezó a levantar al gigantesco reptil en el aire y de golpe la neblina entro por su boca mientras este se movía inútilmente tratando de zafarse de aquella neblina que le volvía cada órgano de su cuerpo polvo. El Dragón guitaba de dolor, la neblina secaba su sangre y derretía su cerebro dejando solo la piel y los huesos, además de una expresión de total terror en su rostro. La neblina oscura soltó a aquel reptil al suelo para luego disolverse.

La reina miro a aquel ser que la había salvado. Era Sombra que estaba con su cuerpo totalmente lastimado y respirando agitadamente, este miro a Chrysalis que estaba muda de la impresión, hasta que el unicornio rompió el silencio.

-Crees que moriría por culpa de tu debilidad- Dijo Sombra para luego caer rendido al piso.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**


	6. De regreso a Casa

**Capitulo 6 "De regreso a casa"**

Sombra no tenía que hacer, no podía vencer a la Princesa Luna, al menos no en su estado actual. El unicornio oscuro se arrastraba en el suelo huyendo de la ira de la diosa de la noche, de repente los ojos de Luna se tornaron blancos, por un momento Sombra se preocupo, ella se estaba preparando para eliminarlo.

-Cuando supe que regresaste quería ir yo misma a eliminarte- Dijo Luna con una voz tenebrosa "Ahora regresas, es una señal de que debo ser yo la que acabe contigo, maldito miserable, por todo lo que me hiciste, por todo lo que nos hiciste- Esto último lo dijo Luna con un tono triste.

-Oscuridad, tristeza, rencor, miedo, aun existen en ella- Pensó Sombra.

El unicornio se levanta del suelo y hace brillar su cuerno con todas sus fuerzas, Luna no se inmuta, sabe lo débil que se encuentra. Pero empieza a sentir algo en su cuerpo, algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Su pelaje se empezó a tornar oscuro, ella se asusto, sentía algo en su interior, algo en su mente, odio, tristeza, miedo, soledad, sus horribles recuerdos.

-¡Detente ahora! ¡Detente!- Le grito Luna mientras miraba como su pelaje se tornaba más y más oscuro.

-Tal y como lo imagine, Luna, sabes si me hubieras permitido corromperte esa vez hace mil años, tu y ella serian una sola esencia, una sola mente. En vez de eso tu compartes tu mente con ella, en estos momentos es conveniente para mí ya que puedo controlarte- Dijo Sombra con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡No! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! No quiero ser Nightmare Moon de nuevo!- Le grito nuevamente Luna esta vez al borde del llanto.

Su pelaje le quemaba, sus ojos le ardían, su cabeza le dolía y su esencia se desvanecía, todo esto era muy doloroso para la Princesa Luna, no tan solo sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, si no que recuerdos, horribles recuerdos o más bien sentimientos regresaban a ella asiéndola sentir mal consigo misma, la soledad que sufrió, la sentía nuevamente, la tristeza que sufrió pasaba de nuevo por su mente, el dolor que tuvo que aguantar sofocaba su esencia y su razón.

-Amor mío, ¿no lo entiendes? El hecho que regresara es un hecho divino que significa que debemos estar juntos. Si yo estoy asiendo esto es para que finalmente podamos nuevamente estar juntos y así con el corazón de Cristal volverme un ente divino y finalmente poder darte el hijo que tanto queríamos, ¿No lo ves? Es una señal y una vez que tu y la esencia de tu yo malvado se fundan en una sola mente, finalmente… AAAAAAAAHHH!- El rey no termino la frase ya que un fuerte dolor invadió su cuerpo.

-Chrysalis, maldición ¡No!- Sombra absorbiendo magia de Luna se transformo en neblina y se dirigió a toda velocidad al bosque Everfree.

La princesa de la noche empezó a sentir nuevamente alivio, su pelaje volvía a la normalidad y sus ojos ya no le ardían. Pero sombra había escapado y para hacerlo peor había escapado usando magia que le robo a ella, explotando la oscuridad que aun vive en su interior plantada por en hace mas de mil años. El unicornio que ella amo no intentaría lastimarla de esta forma, el unicornio que el amo no intentaría cambiarla y corromperla. El unicornio que ella amo murió en cuanto fue corrompido por la magia negra.

Sombra se dirigía a toda velocidad al punto de reunión, si Chrysalis llegase a morir ese también es el fin para él, para sus planes, para su vida, para todo. En su forma de neblina se puede mover a una gran velocidad, por lo que no tardo mucho en llegar a aquel sitio para encontrarse con un enorme Dragón que estaba a punto de aplastar a la reina. Juntando una gran cantidad de su energía oscura uso su hechizo para eliminar a la amenaza, una neblina oscura se hace presente a sus pies y se acerca a toda velocidad rodeando y envolviendo al reptil en esta.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- Pregunto sorprendido el reptil.

La neblina empezó a levantar al gigantesco reptil en el aire y de golpe la neblina entro por su boca mientras este se movía inútilmente tratando de zafarse de aquella neblina que le volvía cada órgano de su cuerpo polvo. El Dragón guitaba de dolor, la neblina secaba su sangre y derretía su cerebro dejando solo la piel y los huesos, además de una expresión de total terror en su rostro. La neblina oscura soltó a aquel reptil al suelo para luego disolverse.

Sombra finalmente pudo ver a Chrysalis, ella tenía los elementos de la Armonía en su poder, eso le aliviaba. Las heridas del unicornio oscuro son grabes y forzó su cuerpo al máximo en hacer ese hechizo.

-Crees que moriría por culpa de tu debilidad- Dijo Sombra para luego caer rendido al piso.

-¡Sombra!- Grito la reina muy preocupada.

Chrysalis se acerca al unicornio, aun respiraba, pero todo su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado. No lo podía creer, debía haber gastado toda su energía para salvarla a ella, por un momento se sintió conmovida y agradecida, pero luego recordó cual era el lazo que lo ataba a él. Un sello, un sello que dice que si ella muere el también lo hará, solo beneficio a si mismo hubo tras su acción, pero aun así estaba muy agradecida con el unicornio, podría dejarlo ahora, es decir tiene los elementos de la Armonía, aunque eso no servía de mucho ya que no sabía nada sobre ese tipo de magia, ella después de todo también tiene sus propósitos y Sombra aunque le este agradecida no tiene lugar en sus propósitos, el es solo como una escalón para subir, pero luego de estar arriba ya no necesitara bajar y el escalón se volverá inútil. Decidió poner a su agotado aliado en su lomo e irse del lugar, es peligroso de noche y quien sabe que otra criatura podría aparecer. Una vez en el reino Changeling estarían a salvo, después de todo estaban en territorio enemigo y el más fuerte de los dos estaba inconsciente.

Chrysalis emprendió vuelo, un poco lento ya que estaba también lastimada. Recupero el cofre de los restos del Dragón y guardo los elementos de la armonía en el.

**Hace 1009 años:**

A las afueras del castillo de Canterlot yacía la Princesa Luna y su amado Blas en una despedida, ya que el unicornio ira en un viaje en busca de algo que ambos anhelaban. Luna se sentía muy triste, ya que su amado partiría en una búsqueda muy peligrosa que quizás tarde meses oh hasta años.

-Blas, prométeme que te cuidaras. No sé qué haría si algo te sucediese- Dijo Luna en un tono triste.

-No te preocupes, mi amor, regresare de mi viaje, encontrare la forma de volverme un ente divino como tú para finalmente poder tener un hijo- Dijo Blas tomando el mentón de la princesa.

-Pero que tal si mueres, nadie en la historia de Equestria ha logrado encontrar el poseer juventud eterna-

-¿Recuerdas cuando moví las estrellas?- Pregunto el unicornio.

-Si, casi mueres asiéndolo- Respondió Luna.

-Así como moví las estrellas, así como fui el primero en hacerlo. Yo seré el primero en encontrar la manera de que podamos finalmente tener una familia, ambos, no importa qué, pero prometo encontrar alguna manera de que yo pueda volverme un ente divino al igual que tu y si no al menos encontrar la manera de que yo pueda darte un hijo, mi amor-

**Diario de Blas Somer:**

Día 1 de la búsqueda:

_Me despedí de mi amada, sus lágrimas en su rostro no la hacen ver bien, pero nunca deja de ser menos hermosa. Sus dulces labios son todo un privilegio a probar, el besar a una diosa como ella es algo de lo cual no se puede describir, ni menos el ser el amante de un ser divino como lo es ella. En mis libros he leído distintas leyendas, que pueden llevarme a lo que busco. Leí que el veneno de una manticora al combinarse con el de una hydra y los ojos de un basilisco forman el néctar de la vida eterna, por lo tanto me arriesgare a todo con tal de poder encontrar el método de hacerme inmortal. Solo los inmortales pueden tener hijos con otros inmortales, al menos cuando se trata de las diosas, ya que los dioses no tienen problemas en crear híbridos mitad dios, mitad mortal. Una ley divina bastante machista a mi parecer, no es justo ya que los únicos seres divinos Equinos son Luna su hermana y sus padres, por lo tanto la única manera de que Luna o Celestia lleguen a procrear vida, seria que uno de sus ponys se vuelva un ser divino. Hay entro yo, hay historias de quienes lo intentaron, pero no con mi propósito que es el hacer feliz a mi amada._

Día 36 de la búsqueda:

_Llevo mucho en este bosque asesinando a un sin número de Criaturas haciendo distintas formulas con sus venenos o órganos, pero ninguna parece resultar. Por suerte el territorio de las cebras está al otro lado de este bosque, de lo contrario habría muerto ya varios días atrás con alguna de mis formulas. Ya me empiezo a desesperar, aquí es horrible, pero cerca de aquí encontré una tierra muy fértil donde plante algunos manzanos que crecieron rápido para abastecerme de fruta fresca. Lo único positivo de estar aquí es que he podido mejorar mi magia, mi nuevo hechizo de la neblina oscura es muy útil, ya que seca los órganos y sangre de mi atacante, me gusta llamarle la Desnutrición, ya que extingue todos los nutrientes de un cuerpo a un nivel acelerado asiendo que la destrucción de un cuerpo a nivel celular sea más sencilla._

Día 108 de la búsqueda:

_Tuve que huir del reino grifo, descubrieron mis experimentos con sus habitantes. Leí del cuerpo de los grifos, de su anatomía de su historia, creí que hallaría la respuesta en sus cuerpos, después de todo al igual que los Dragones, ellos viven más. Por suerte no me atraparon, ya que aun tengo mucho que hacer. Mis investigaciones de magia aun están limitadas, no creo saber lo suficiente de la magia y sus atributos, necesito encontrar nuevos conocimientos, quizás eso me dé la respuesta que tanto he buscado._

Día 150 de la búsqueda:

_He investigado diversas leyendas de los océanos de Norquia, pero aun nada, asesine a un leviatán, no fue sencillo, en cuanto me trago use mi magia para destruir todos sus órganos por dentro. Ellos viven eternamente, pensé que debe haber un órgano especial que les permite hacer eso, pero no es así, ¿entonces qué? ¿Cómo puedo obtener la vida eterna?, he usado mi fuerza, he usado mis conocimientos, pero ni cerca de mi respuesta. Esta es la primera criatura con vida eterna que he investigado, lo único que llegue a descubrir es que no se pueden reproducir, un alivio para todos, ya que estos monstruos asquerosos serian una gran amenaza para todos._

Día 199 de la búsqueda:

_Escuche rumores de que mas allá de las montañas de hielo existe un reino de Luz, un reino donde las calles y edificios son de duro Cristal y en el centro de la ciudad yace un gigantesco palacio donde albergaba un poder tan antiguo como los dioses mismos. Debo ir a explorar, pero no existe un mapa de esas zonas, nadie las conoce con exactitud, ni siquiera las Princesas. Pero ya me estoy desesperando, solo quiero regresar con mi amada Luna con lo que he estado buscando, por Luna, por mi amor lo pondré todo en juego y iré en busca de esa tierra misteriosa._

Día 230 de la búsqueda:

_Llevo un mes aquí, buscando indicios, soportando el frio. Mis reservas de alimentos están escasas, ni mi magia puede contra este frió implacable, ya no sé donde estoy, solo nieve y montañas, es todo lo que veo y empiezo a creer que es todo lo que hay en este lugar. No sé si esta será mi última anotación en este diario. Miro la imagen de Luna con anhelo solo queriendo estar nuevamente a su lado, mi hermosa Luna, mi último deseo es que nunca me olvide si es que muero._

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno aquí además de mostrar cómo fue posible que se salvo Sombra, también puse un fragmento de su pasado con Luna, pero no quise describir todo en tercera persona, asique lo hice a manera de diario en tercera persona, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora quiero recordarles que esta historia es tipo "T" por una razón en específico, para los que me conocen desde hace un tiempo ya sabrán a que me refiero, en fin gracias por su apoyo se valora cada reviews y nos veremos pronto.**

**Ahora tengo dos proyectos, pásense por mi Fic "Amor Eclipsado" que es un Fic muy especial ya que se trata de mi personaje favorito que es Luna, tratare de no detener el ritmo con que subo cada cap, ya que el otro requiere un poco mas de trabajo y toma un poco más de tiempo escribirlo, en fin, adiós amigos.**


	7. Según el Plan

**Capitulo 7 "Según el plan"**

Día 235 de la búsqueda:

_Lo que estoy viviendo ahora es casi como un sueño. No lo puedo creer, estoy en un gigantesco reino, un gigantesco reino tras las montañas de hielo. Es un imperio hecho de Cristal brillante y puro. Aquí hay conocimientos de los cuales nadie conocía, desde tiempos inmemoriales antes de las Princesas. Magia, que nadie conoce, que nadie ah visto en milenios, aquí esta y encontrare lo que eh estado buscando. Finalmente seré un ser inmortal y nada ni nadie me detendrá en mi búsqueda del poder que hará que yo y mi amada estemos juntos para la eternidad._

Día 280 de la búsqueda:

_Hay miles de libros, no importa cuando termine uno, no importa cuán rápida sea mi lectura. No los puedo leer todos, pero hay uno en especial que encontré, que habla sobre una enorme fuente de poder. Para mi lamentar está en una lengua que nadie conoce, este idioma se perdió en la creación de este imperio hace unos 500 mil años. Pero eso no me detendrá, lo estoy descifrando poco a poco, línea, tras línea, es un paso más cerca de lo que busco y si lo que he leído hasta ahora es cierto, entonces esta fuente de poder me dará la vida eterna y no solo eso, si no que seré tan poderoso como un Dios._

Día 316 de la búsqueda:

_Conozco mi destino, todo Equestria se inclinara ante mí, este poder, el poder del Imperio me hará invencible. La poderosa magia oscura me brindara el poder y un heredero de la mismísima princesa de la noche será el Príncipe del Imperio más poderoso y invencible jamás creado._

En el castillo Changeling:

Chrysalis leía impactada un pequeño diario que encontró en el Gorjal de Sombra. Finalmente entendía muchas cosas, pero justo cuando quería saciar su curiosidad, el diario se termina. El día 316 fue la anotación más extraña, no escribió que le ocurrió o que encontró. Pero de algo estaba segura, el día 316 de su búsqueda, fue el día en que Sombra fue corrompido, mas haya dejo de escribir. La Reina estaba algo molesta, pero por un lado se sentía feliz, feliz porque ya sabe a quién pertenece tan oscuro corazón, el amor de el por la Princesa es intenso, ya lo podía sentir emanar de su cuerpo. Solo que este amor estaba corrompido por la oscuridad, si ella lograra poseer ese amor, seria nuevamente poderosa y no necesitaría más de Sombra. El transformarse en Luna puede ser arriesgado y el no es estúpido, en el fondo sabrá que es ella, pero con solo sentir todo ese amor corrompido. La haría invencible.

Sombra se despertaba de su sueño. Sus heridas habían sido curadas por el equipo médico de los Changeling, se sentía nuevamente con energías, estaba en la cama personal de la reina. Miro a su alrededor solo para encontrarse con un beso en los labios de quien parecía ser Luna, rápidamente reacciono y hizo brillar su cuerpo golpeándola contra la pared. El rey se baja de la cama.

-¡Auch! Maldición, eso me dolió- El rey no tardo en notarlo -¿Chrysalis? ¡¿PERO QUE ESTABAS ASIENDO?!- Grito furioso Sombra.

-¡Lo que deseabas! ¡Ella es a quien deseas, pues ahora yo soy ella! ¡Tómame!- Grito la reina con la voz de la Princesa.

-Como osas tomar su imagen. ¿Cómo te atreves ah hacer tal calamidad?- Dijo Sombra un poco más calmado, pero con un tono serio.

-Sentí tu amor. Ese beso lo disfrutaste, pude sentir una chispa de felicidad en ti al ver quien era la que te besaba- Le dijo Chrysalis aun manteniendo su disfraz.

Sombra la veía con furia, pero la decidió bajar de la pared. Su cuerno dejo de brillar y Chrysalis/Luna miro a Sombra con cara de enfado. El rey se le acerco con una sonrisa, y le levanto el mentón.

-Asique, quieres alimentarte de mi amor ¿eh?- Dijo Sombra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si. Dame de tu amor y seré una aliada más poderosa, te podre servir mucho mejor. Dame de ese amor que sientes, aunque sea un amor corrompido sigue siendo energía y la energía me alimenta. Apenas puedo recordar la ultima vez que me alimente- Dijo la reina con un tono suplicante.

-Interesante, pero veras Chrysalis. Si quieres que te alimente con lo que siento, entonces. Primero quiero que dejes esa forma de Luna- Dijo Sombra dándose media vuelta esperando una respuesta.

Chrysalis se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, pero si quería la colaboración de Sombra, tendría que obedecerle. Chrysalis se destransformo.

-Bien. ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto la reina con una voz algo temerosa.

Aunque Sombra no lo notara, Chrysalis se des-transformo de su forma de la Princesa Luna, pero aun así uso su magia para poder mejorar ligeramente sus rasgos faciales asiéndola ver más joven y con cabello y ojos más brillantes y hermosos. Ya que presentía lo que se avecinaba, pero estaba lista para todo. Sombra dirigió su mirada a la reina, esta no se inmuto, sabía que demostrar miedo ante su presencia era signo de debilidad. Sombra cerro sus ojos unos instantes y su cuerno brillo con un intenso rojo, la reina no entendía que estaba asiendo, pero de repente el cuerno de Chrysalis brillo de un intenso verde. Energía de amor estaba muy cerca de ella, rápidamente se dio cuenta que esa energía venia del unicornio Oscuro. Sombra abrió sus ojos y miro a la reina.

-Aprender a controlar mis emociones y sentimientos fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendí- Dijo Sombra acercándose a Chrysalis -Así que, el amor que siento por ti en estos momentos es genuino. Pero fácilmente puedo dejar de sentirlo-

Sombra se acerco a los labios de Chrysalis plantándole un beso. Los colmillos de la reina no fueron molestia para el unicornio, ya que el también poseía colmillos. El rojo de sus ojos se hizo más brillante. La reina se dejo llevar por el beso y lo respondió, rápidamente sus lenguas danzaron asiendo el beso mucho más apasionado. Seres de la oscuridad estaban comenzando el bello ritual del amor, con toda la delicadeza con la cual se pueden entregar.

Sombra paso su pesuña por los cabello de la Changeling. Los cabellos de la reina eran largos y lacios. Chrysalis se dejaba llevar por la sensación que estaba experimentando en ese momento y rápidamente abrazo al unicornio, pero sin romper el beso. Nunca nadie en su vida la había besado de esa forma, ni siquiera Shinning Armor que apenas sabia besar. Sombra era un unicornio, grande, fuerte, con rasgos varoniles y diabólicos que asían suspirar a la reina de pasión.

Se dirigieron a la cama, donde Chrysalis cayó encima de él. Las fuertes patas delanteras de Sombra la abrazaron y poco a poco fueron bajando a los flancos de Chrysalis. El unicornio empezó a masajear los flancos de la reina, rápidamente empezó a besar el suave cuello de la Changeling y aprovechaba de pegarle pequeños mordiscos que asían a la reina estremecer del placer.

-Tómame, solo tómame, mi rey- Dijo Chrysalis con una voz seductora y suave.

-Si, mi reina- Respondió el unicornio oscuro.

Ambos amantes giraron en la cama, hasta que Sombra quedo encima de su hembra. Le planto otro beso en los labios, Chrysalis abría sus patas traseras dejando su real rosa descubierta al rey. El unicornio con su larga lengua lamia, besaba y mordisqueaba cada parte del cuerpo de la reina, esta solo respondía con suspiros y gemidos que solo animaban a su macho. La marca de la masculinidad del rey despertaba para dar inicio al acto sexual.

Poco a poco, se fue adentrando dentro de la intimidad de su reina. Ya que en ese momento el amor que sentía era genuino, no deseaba lastimarla. Los pétalos de la flor de Chrysalis empezaron a abrirse y el néctar que la prepararía para la primera estocada se asía presente.

Sombra fue introduciendo su miembro en la intimidad de la reina con mucha suavidad. El calor y humedad de la intimidad de Chrysalis era notoria para Sombra y una vez que se pudo adentrar dejo salir un gemido ahogado. Su reina estaba muy apretada, Chrysalis sintió un gran dolor, pero a la vez un gran placer al sentir al fuerte semental dentro de ella. Ambos se volvieron a besar, saboreando los colmillos del otro de una manera apasionada, Sombra empezó con estocadas a la delicada intimidad de la reina, asiendo que esta, pegue un leve gemido con cada una de ellas. Sombra pasaba sus cascos por los flancos de Chrysalis, esta arqueaba un poco la espalda de la sensación, el semental era rudo con las estocadas, pero al mismo tiempo era delicado con el cuerpo de la Changeling. La reina movía sus caderas facilitando la entrada del miembro hasta lo más profundo de su real intimidad. Los fluidos de Chrysalis caían en las delicadas sabanas de su cama, Sombra al sentir que la intimidad de su hembra ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su miembro, empezó a aumentar el ritmo, no dejando de saborear el cuello de Chrysalis.

-Aaah, Sombra, si, no te detengas- Dijo entre gemidos la Changeling.

Sombra fue cada vez mas rápido, asiendo uso de su fuerte cuerpo para poder aumentar la intensidad de sus estocadas. La cama real se movía, la servidumbre del castillo no podía evitar escuchar detrás de la puerta. Los gemidos de su reina se escuchaban por toda la parte superior del castillo.

-¿Qué crees que estén asiendo?, la reina se escucha como si la estuvieran lastimando- Dijo una changeling de la servidumbre a otra.

-Aun eres muy joven, pero créeme. Si interrumpes nuestro señor te asesinara y si no lo hace nuestra reina lo hará- Le contesto otra changeling de la servidumbre. Detrás de ella había otras 10 Changeling sirvientas escuchando lo que ocurría.

Devuelta en la habitación:

Chrysalis abrazo el cuerpo del semental con sus patas traseras, mientras se llevaba las delanteras a la espalda del unicornio, jalándolo para adelante mientras pegaba gemidos al aire. Sombra llegaba a su clímax ya lo sentía, la reina por otro lado, estaba igual, sentía como sus fluidos estaban impacientes de poder liberarse.

Sombra dio una última estocada y libero toda su semilla en el interior de la Changeling. Al mismo tiempo Chrysalis sentía como la invadía el caliente y espeso líquido, no aguantando mas libero un fuerte gemido liberando de golpe muchos fluidos sobre las sabanas reales. El unicornio saco el miembro de la intimidad de la reina y se acostó a un lado de ella, hace mas de mil años no intimaba con nadie, por lo tanto libero todo lo que tenía dentro de Chrysalis. La Changeling contenta y satisfecha se arropo cerca del unicornio abrazándolo. Desde cierto Angulo Chrysalis era muy bella, y se veía aun más bella dormida, que fue lo que hizo por el enorme cansancio, pero muy dentro de ella estaba llena de energía, energía que obtuvo por el amor del unicornio.

Sombra una vez que se asegurase que Chrysalis dormía, se pudo liberar del abrazo que le había propinado. La miro una última vez con una mirada sin mucha expresión y se dirigió a la puerta donde noto a la servidumbre del castillo, ellas lo miraban sorprendidas y con algo de miedo. Rápidamente el semental les dirigió la palabra.

-Quiero que me preparen un baño. También preparen uno cuando Chrysalis se despierte- Les dijo Sombra con una voz serena.

-Si mi señor- Dijeron todas las Changeling al unisonó.

-También quiero que… Cambien las sabanas- Dijo Sombra mirando para otro lado.

-Si mi señor- Volvieron a decir todas al unisonó.

Sombra camino por los pasillos del escalofriante castillo hasta llegar a un gran ventanal que dejaba ver todo el reino Changeling. Un Changeling con una armadura azul oscuro y un casco se le acerca al rey Sombra. Este hace una reverencia, sombra no despega la mirada de la vista que tenia.

-Mi señor, la fase dos de su plan ¿fue ejecutada?- Pregunto el Changeling de alto rango.

-Así es. Pronto todo sucederá y hay que seguir mi plan al pie de la letra. Equestria caerá muy pronto- Dijo Sombra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si mi señor. ¿Cuando iniciamos la fase tres?- Pregunto el Changeling.

-Bueno la fase dos está completa, una vez ya listos los preparativos te lo informare mi fiel general- Le dijo Sombra poniendo una pesuña sobre el hombro del Changeling y sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-No tiene nada que agradecer- El Changeling vuelve ah inclinarse -Su majestad-

**Hola ¿Que les pareció?**

**Bueno, de seguro si leyeron todo el capitulo incluyendo la escena Lemon habrán quedado con una cara de WTF, no me culpen, yo cuando hago un romance pongo todo lo que implica, todo. Además era necesario, ya entenderán porque.**

**Gracias a los que siguen esta historia y dejan Reviews, este fue el segundo capítulo más corto que eh creado en la historia, espero que no me haya quedado mal, pero ahora empieza por así decirlo. Un nuevo ciclo que dará comienzo al malvado Plan de Sombra, para los que no lo notaron acostarse con la reina era parte del plan, ya entenderán la importancia de esa escena, XD…**

**Ahora mis queridísimos Amigos y Lectores y Amigos/Lectores. Gracias por apoyarme y seguir mis historias, yo cuando cree esta cuenta nunca imagine que lograría que siquiera alguna de mis historias podría tener más de 10 reviews y gracias a ustedes sigo aquí.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**


	8. Ambición y Dolor

**Capitulo 8 "Ambición y dolor"**

**Equestria: Hospital de Canterlot:**

La princesa Celestia, monarca del sol. Tenía a todas sus guardias buscando a Sombra por toda Equestria, incluso su preocupación por el unicornio oscuro era tal que ordeno a sus guardias buscar más allá de las fronteras Equestrianas. Las mane six se encontraban en camas de hospital, sufriendo constantes dolores de cabeza tan fuertes como una puñalada al cuerpo, a menudo se escuchan los gritos de ellas. Tuvieron que amarrarlas a la cama a cada una de las Portadoras, por precaución a suicidio. Celestia estaba que lloraba sangre de sus ojos, no soportaba ver a sus ponys sufrir de esa manera. En especial a Twilight Sparkle su fiel y querida alumna, amiga y que también llego a considerar como su hija, gritaba de dolor suplicando a los cielos que le trajera la muerte y no seguir soportando tal calvario.

Y para empeorar las cosas, la Princesa Luna no hablaba nada con su hermana, ni siquiera se le acercaba para hablar. Pero aun así cumplía con su deber de traer la noche. Cuando Celestia le pregunto que le ocurría esta reacciono agresivamente, gritándole y creando un escudo a su alrededor. Algo le había hecho sombra esa noche que apareció, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? Aun así Celestia lo entendía. Después de todo ella sufrió mucho por Blas, que ahora se conoce como Sombra, nunca nadie en su vida pudo haberle hecho lo que él le hizo a Luna en el pasado.

La princesa Luna se encontraba en su cuarto recordando su pasado. Deprimida, busco refugio en la lectura, pero eso no lograba reconfortarla. Las sombras del pasado vuelven a aparecer en el presente. En su presente.

**Recuerdo:**

En el imperio de Cristal. Un vasto territorio de muchos pueblos unidos, juntos en un solo sitio y un gigantesco palacio en el centro. Se encontraba la Princesa Luna hablando con el unicornio oscuro, el Rey Sombra. Ahí se podía ver, en la gran terraza del palacio como Luna intentaba persuadir al malévolo unicornio.

-Blas, detén esto- Le dijo Luna al borde del llanto.

El unicornio se voltea a mirarla. Acerca su rostro al de ella y toma el mentón de la Princesa mirándola a los ojos.

-Ya es tarde, ¿Qué no lo ves? Cuando finalmente logre ser lo suficientemente poderoso, tú y yo seremos amos y señores de todo este mundo- Le dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto a mi? ¿Por qué nos haces esto a nosotros? Blas por favor, vuelve a ser el que eras, por mi- Le suplico Luna tomando su rostro entre sus pesuñas.

El unicornio se zafa de ella y se dirige a la terraza mirando a sus esclavos.

-Hago todo esto por ti. Ya casi soy tan poderoso como un semi-dios finalmente estoy a tu altura. Primero Equestria, luego el reino Grifo, país minotauro, los océanos de Norquia. Todo, ¡Todo! Será de mi propiedad, yo seré imparable. Y tu mi reina, mi hermosa, hermosa reina, juntos- Dijo esto volteándose nuevamente a ella.

La Princesa estaba llorando, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su corazón se había roto en dos, sus sentimientos habían sido lastimados. No pudiendo cargar con el dolor se desploma en el suelo de cristal a sollozar. El rey se le acerca y acaricia la cabeza de su amada alicornio con una sonrisa compasiva. Pero rápidamente cambia a una llena de maldad.

-Luna- Le llamo la atención Sombra.

La princesa levanta su rostro y mira al imponente unicornio.

-Veo que no estás feliz con esto- Le dijo Sombra.

-¿Cómo dices eso? El corcel que ame se ah ido y en su lugar te dejo a ti ¡Monstruo!- Le grito Luna enfadada.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Yo te amo!- Le grito Sombra.

-Tu amor por mi fue corrompido. ¡Retorcido hasta crear esto que sientes ahora. Lo que tu amas es el poder y tener a Equestria y a mí de esposa es lo único que en realidad deseas!- Le volvió a gritar Luna.

Sombra retrocedió unos pasos atrás al ver a Luna enfadada. Rápidamente pensó en algo que alteraría su vida para siempre, y una vez hecho, ellos serian el uno para el otro.

-Si no me amas. ¡Hare que me ames!- El cuerno de Sombra empezó a generar un aura morada.

Luna se asusto, pero aun así reacciono. Creo un escudo mágico al presentir lo que se aproximaba. Sombra lanzo un rayo purpura contra Luna, el escudo lo recibió.

-¡Para que estemos juntos! ¡Tenemos que ser iguales!- Grito Sombra asiendo que su voz resonara en todo el palacio.

De repente el escudo de Luna empezó a cambiar de color. De color a azul a un morado muy intenso.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Pregunto Luna al ver como su escudo cambiaba de color y esencia.

-Se imitar el aura mágica del cualquiera y asemejarla a la mía. En pocas palabras puedo controlar la magia de otros y manipularla a mi antojo- Le respondió Sombra.

El campo de energía donde estaba Luna ya no le pertenecía. De este empezó a crear electricidad. Rayos de color oscuro, estos rayos alcanzaron a Luna electrocutándola y asiéndola retorcerse de dolor. Los rayos envolvían el cuerpo de la Princesa poco a poco, dentro del escudo, mientras sombra mantenía su cara de satisfacción.

-Con tu ayuda someteré a todos los reinos. Con tu ayuda se inclinaran ante mí. Campos de alimento pereciendo. Hambre en cada reino. Bestias nocturnas cazando día y noche. Con la noche eterna yo tendré el poder para hacer que todos los reinos caigan en el hambre y desesperación y finalmente la muerte" –Dijo Sombra riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Yo jamás aria eso!- Afirmo Luna entre sus gritos de dolor.

-¡Pero lo harás! ¡Sí, que lo harás!- De repente el cuerno de sombra se puso de un color oscuro.

Dentro del campo de energía la Princesa estaba siendo sometida por la electricidad de esta. Pero de repente su pelaje empezó a cambiar de color, esto era incluso más doloroso que las corrientes eléctricas del campo, sentía como si le quemara. Sus ojos le ardían y sin darse cuenta cambiaban de color mientras sus huesos se estiraban y su cuerpo se agrandaba.

-¡¿Qué me estas asiendo?!- Le grito Luna.

-Si te quiero a mi lado debes estar tan corrompida como yo. Debes aceptar la magia negra en tu cuerpo y finalmente estaremos juntos. Los seres más poderosos de todo este mundo-

**Recuerdo interrumpido:**

Alguien toca a la puerta de la Princesa Luna, esto la saca de su trance.

-¿Hermana?- Dijo una voz familiar detrás de la puerta, era su hermana Celestia.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Luna sin abrir la puerta.

-Solo, quería hablar ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto muy preocupada Celestia.

-Si- Contesto secamente Luna.

-¿Estás segura? No has hablado, desde que sombra regreso- Le dijo su hermana tratando de persuadirla a hablar.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió después de eso. Al no obtener respuesta Celestia volvió a insistir.

-¿Luna?-

-Si. Estoy bien, no te preocupes hermana. Solo quiero un poco de espacio para ordenar mis ideas, ¿Entiendes?- Le contesto Luna.

El tono de voz de la Princesa de la noche sonaba triste y algo quebrado.

-Por favor Luna. Yo te quiero mucho. Somos hermanas, siempre debemos estar unidas y apoyarnos entre nosotras. Sé que te duele mucho verlo de nuevo, pero aun así no dejes que la tristeza te consuma. Luna, no te imaginas la impotencia que siento en este momento. No poder ayudarte, no poder hacer nada. Yo simplemente…- La princesa Celestia no termino la frase.

Luego de unos segundos se escucho la voz de Luna de nuevo.

-¿Hermana? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Lo que tú quieras. Solo dime- Le dijo Celestia mas entusiasmada al obtener respuesta.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste ir a enfrentar a Sombra la primera vez?- Pregunto Luna.

La Princesa cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Porque sabía que lo que menos necesitaba tu corazón era la venganza. Tus guardias te adoraban, tus súbditos te adoraban. Yo te adoraba. Toda Equestria te quiere hermanita. Si no te deje ir en esa ocasión fue para evitarte el contacto con ese malvado unicornio y que tus recuerdos vuelvan a atormentarte. Porque no hay nadie más en toda Equestria que te quiera más que yo. Te quiero tanto que prefiero cortarme un ala antes de verte sufrir de nuevo. Y muy a mi pesar, no eh podido evitarte el sufrimiento- Le respondió Celestia.

La puerta de la habitación de la Princesa Luna se abrió dejando ver a Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro. La princesa abraza a su hermana Celestia y esta de inmediato responde el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero hermana. No te sientas mal. Tu lo único que has hecho es quererme y apoyarme, fui una tonta al dejarme llevar por mi pena- Le dijo Luna al borde del llanto.

-No Luna, tienes todo el derecho a permitirte sentir pena y llorar. Todo por lo que has pasado, es más que comprensible. Te quiero tanto, no te preocupes, solucionaremos esta situación en la que estamos. Juntas- La Princesa no aguanto más y dejo que unas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Luna se sorprendió, no había visto llorar a su hermana desde que había regresado de su destierro. La princesa Celestia noto esto de parte de su hermana.

-¿Qué? Yo igual puedo permitirme llorar, pero de felicidad al saber que estas a mi lado-

Ambas princesa rieron un poco, el amor familiar que tenían era inmenso. Tanto que nada las podría separar. Oh al menos eso creían.

**Reino Changeling, Castrillo:**

Sombra se encontraba en la terraza del castillo. Respiraba profundamente mientras recordaba lo que era estar en el poder. Tener un gigantesco imperio en tus pesuñas y a punto de conseguir un poder tan antiguo como los dioses mismos. Pero recordó también porque no lo pudo obtener, el recuerdo de ese día nunca se le olvidara. Aquel día, fue cuando todos sus planes se vinieron abajo, todo por lo que había trabajado e investigado, se le había sido arrebatado.

**Recuerdo:**

Sombra estaba corrompiendo el cuerpo, alma y mente de la Princesa de la noche. El unicornio oscuro estaba feliz, tendría a su amada tan corrompida como el mismo y ambos podrían ser los amos y señores eternos de una nueva era. La noche eterna es la mejor arma de todas, sin los rayos del sol las cosechas de alimento morirán. Las bestias nocturnas se enloquecerán y acabaran con pueblos enteros. Muerte por hambre en cada reino. Cuando creía que la victoria se encontraba tan cerca un resplandor detrás le quema la espalda asiendo que pegue un grito de dolor. Con su enfadado rostro voltea a mirar, se trataba de la Princesa del Sol, La Princesa Celestia. La situación se había complicado, no podía mantener el hechizo de corrupción y pelear con Celestia al mismo tiempo.

-Tu asqueroso unicornio ¡Que le has hecho a mi hermana!- Grito Celestia enfurecida.

Sombra rio pretenciosamente.

-Pronto Luna y yo seremos imparables. Lamentablemente tu no caves en mis planes de conquista, por lo tanto- Sombra deja el hechizo de corrupción y ataca a Celestia con una ráfaga de energía roja proveniente de su cuerno.

La Princesa esquiva la ráfaga y luego dirige su vista a su hermana. Lucia extraña, pero aun así se notaba que seguía con vida. Celestia carga su cuerno y dispara un potente rayo dorado. Sombra crea un escudo que recibe el rayo como si nada extinguiéndolo.

-¿Es lo mejor que tiene la monarca del sol? Me decepciona, siempre supe que Luna era mucho más poderosa que tu- Le dijo Sombra con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero cómo? ¡¿Cómo te volviste tan poderoso Blas?!-

-Ese nombre ya no es adecuado para el ser que soy ahora- Una neblina oscura empezó a surgir a los pies del unicornio oscuro.

-Yo re-naci de la oscuridad, para gobernar sobre toda criatura. El emperador supremo de un nuevo mundo. Amo y señor de cada ser viviente. Yo soy el Dios de la oscuridad. ¡El Dios Sombra! Soy el ser más poderoso de este mundo y el próximo y una vez que corrompa a Luna ella será la emperatriz de una nueva era- La neblina envolvió por completo al unicornio.

-¡Enloqueciste! Tu mente ha sido corrompida hasta el punto de la Locura. Solo un estúpido se dejaría corromper por la magia negra, Sombra. ¡Por mi hermana, y por Equestria seré yo quien te destierre!- Dijo Celestia con voz real de Canterlot.

La Princesa cargo nueva mente su cuerno y esta vez lanzo un rayo mucho más grande y brillante. Sombra se transformo en neblina oscura dejando que lo atraviese mientras reia.

-¿Enserio crees que eso es suficiente para acabar conmigo?- Pregunto Sombra arrogantemente.

Celestia estaba impactada. No lo podía creer, el uso un hechizo de transformación elemental avanzada y para agregar alterado con magia negra. Eso era difícil hasta para ella.

-Te enseñare el verdadero poder- El rostro de Sombra que era lo único solido en la neblina empezó a brillar su cuerno.

-¡Desnutrición!- Exclamo Sombra.

La neblina oscura empezó a moverse en la habitación como si tuviera mente propia. Pero antes que alcanzara a Celestia un rayo de color azul oscuro atravesó a Sombra asiéndolo gritar nuevamente de dolor. Voltio y muy a su pesar era Luna que estaba de Pie y con una expresión de total furia en su rostro. Su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo fue eso capas de lastimarme?!- Le grito Sombra enfurecido.

-Dejaste todos tus libros en Canterlot. Los leí todos mientras no estabas para sorprenderte una vez que llegaras. ¿Quién iba a pensar que los usaría para destruir al monstruo de mi amado?- Le Dijo Luna.

La Princesa de la noche sobrevoló a Sombra y se junto con su hermana en el aire.

-¡Aunque sean dos, sigo siendo poderoso!- Exclamo Sombra aun más furioso.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a lo alto del cielo. Desde ahí podían ver a todos los esclavos del tiránico rey. Sombra salió a la terraza a disparar rayos de energía tratando de darles, pero estas fácilmente lo esquivaban. Estaba por convertirse en neblina oscura para alcanzarlas, pero Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y aparecieron flotando en frente de ellas sus collares reales con los elementos de la armonía incrustados en ellos.

-Ahora Luna-

-¡Sí!-

Ambas se pusieron los collares. Sombra miro esto, sabía perfectamente que eran esas cosas. Rápidamente se transformo en neblina oscura y se elevo en el cielo para alcanzarlas, pero era demasiado tarde. Ellas ya tenían puesto los collares y ambas hicieron brillar sus cuernos. Los ojos de ambas se colocaron blancos y brillantes y un gigantesco resplandor de luz ilumino a todo el imperio segando a Sombra en el aire. Cuando logro recuperar la vista un gigantesco rayo de distintos colores se dirigía asía a él golpeándolo y asiéndolo retroceder. Este rayo le quemaba todo el cuerpo y empezaba a extinguir su forma de neblina, sentía como su magia era absorbida y retrocedía lentamente cada vez mas asía el suelo.

-¡No! Esto no puede acabar así. ¡Todos mis planes! ¡Los secretos del imperio!- Pensó Sombra -Si me voy. Me llevare los conocimientos antiguos ¡Conmigo!-

El cuerpo de Sombra volvió a Convertirse en neblina, pero esta vez esta neblina fue creciendo hasta cubrir todo el imperio de Cristal como si de una gigantesca nube se tratase. Las Princesas no entendían como podía resistirse al poder de los elementos de la Armonía. Ante sus ojos Veían como la oscura neblina tragaba cada edificio, casa y pony del imperio. Poco a poco el gigantesco imperio fue desapareciendo ante sus ojos junto con Sombra con él.

**Fin del recuerdo:**

Sombra suspiro y miro la caja de los elementos de la Armonía que se encontraba en un campo de energía oscura creado por el mismo. Chrysalis aun dormia, esto le daba la oportunidad de planear la fase tres de su plan sin necesidad de esconderse. El conocimiento es poder. El poder es fuerza y Sombra poseía mucho conocimiento. Lo que Chrysalis no sabía es que los planes de Sombra iban más allá de Equestria y el mundo mismo. El Changeling de alto rango servidor de Sombra se le acerca al rey.

-Dime mi leal general- Le dijo Sombra.

-Mi señor. Ya tenemos todo preparado para la fase tres de su plan- El changeling se inclina -Su majestad, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Por qué no usa los elementos de la Armonía en su beneficio?- Pregunto el Changeling.

-Porque no puedo. Necesito de un poder divino para poder corromper los elementos de la Armonía. Poder divino que aun no tengo, pero tendré. Una nueva Era se aproxima, y tu especie tendrá lugar en ella. No más hambre para ustedes, serán tan fuertes como los mismísimos dioses- Respondió Sombra.

-Gracias mi señor. Mi lealtad eterna esta con usted, se que nos llevara a una nueva Era dorada para nosotros" –Le Dijo el Changeling "Lo estaremos esperando para comenzar la fase tres- Hizo el saludo militar y se retiro.

Sombra quedo solo nuevamente. Mantenía una sonrisa, pero poco a poco esta se empezó a agrandar más y más hasta el punto de mostrar sus dientes y luego echarse a reír a carcajadas como si algo muy gracioso acababa de suceder.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 8… Y ya se aproxima la parte de porque el "Encuentro sexual" entre él y la reina era tan importante, se que los sorprenderá… Y quizás asqueara, jeje… Cuando pienso en eso me da gracia, pero bueno eso ah sido todo…**

**Hasta la próxima y gracias por dejar reviews y seguir la historia. Cada reviews es apreciado y cada visita es también apreciada...**


	9. Dos Caras

**Capitulo 9 "Dos caras":**

**Reino Changeling Madrugada:**

El rey Sombra estaba en un cuarto de Operaciones secretas. Secretas ya que la reina no tenía idea de que planeaban algo a sus espaldas hay. Estaba el rey con varios Changelings de alto rango de lo que queda del ejército, junto con algunos changelings de elite. Había planos del castillo de Canterlot, fotográfias de sus objetivos, Sombra dirigía la conversación entre todos ellos, ya que era su plan.

-Necesitamos Reemplazar al nuevo Capitán que se hace cargo de ambas guardias. Capitán Soul, este unicornio es el encargado de ambas guardias desde que Shinning Armor se hizo príncipe de mi reino de Cristal- Dijo Sombra señalando una foto de un unicornio verde agua y Crin azulada.

-Pero señor, el no es tan fácil de reemplazar como los soldados que ya capturamos. Por lo que tenemos entendido es experto en hechizos de batalla de alto nivel. Aunque enviemos muchos por él, los derrotaría y luego serian capturados- Dijo la mano derecha de Sombra.

-De vencerlo me encargo yo, si queremos neutralizar al Ejercito Equestriano, primero cortaremos su cabeza de mando- Dijo Sombra.

-Desde la primera invasión, La princesa Celestia creó medidas preventivas- Dijo un changeling de alto rango.

-Celestia es una debilucha, estoy más preocupado por la Princesa Luna. Este ataque debe suceder durante el día- Indico Sombra.

-Pero señor, la primera vez no funciono, ¿porque no atacamos en la noche?- Dijo otro Changeling de alto rango.

-Porque entonces Luna estaría en el castillo. Ya les dije, yo capturare al capitán de la guardia real. Luego quiero a su reemplazo activo y bajo mis órdenes, reemplazaremos a todos los soldados que podamos- Indico Sombra -¿Los espías ya han registrado sus labores diarias?- Pregunto.

-Así es mi señor. Todo ya está registrado, tenemos ya preparado al Changeling espía para el reemplazo y con toda la información memorizada- Dijo la mano derecha de Sombra.

-Bien y ¿cuál es el plan? Mi señor- Pregunto un changeling ahí presente.

Horas después Canterlort:

El capitán de la guardia real patrullaba por los pasillos del palacio. En unas horas la princesa se encargaría de traer la hermosa noche y debía iniciar el cambio de turno de los guardias diurnos. De repente escucha el sonido de cascos acercarse en su dirección. Eran dos guardias diurnos que aparentaban preocupación, rápidamente llamaron la atención del Capitán, deteniéndose frente de él y haciendo el saludo militar.

-¿Sucede algo soldados?- Pregunto Soul.

-Mi señor ocurrió algo en la armería- Dijo uno de los dos guardias.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto el unicornio intrigado.

Ambos guardias se cruzaron las miradas hasta que el segundo hablo.

-Sera mejor que lo vea con sus propios ojos, capitán- Dijo el guardia.

El unicornio noto que algo andaba extraño, pero seguramente debía ser algo muy importante y que no se podía describir con palabras. La curiosidad lo invadió.

-Bien, vamos- Dijo el unicornio a galope rápido asía la armería.

Todo el lugar estaba desierto ya que aun no había cambio de turno en el cuartel. Soul no reconocía al instante a los guardias diurnos, ya que él solía solo encargarse de la guardia nocturna, asique supuso que esos dos guardias eran los que se encargaban de vigilar en cuartel. Una vez dentro estaba completamente vacío, rápidamente el unicornio se dirigió a la armería con los dos guardias siguiéndolo por detrás y abrió la puerta de una patada entrando de golpe.

Miro el cuarto, estaban las armas y escudos y armaduras. Pero nada extraño, rápidamente giro su cabeza para mirar a los guardias, pero estos habían cerrado la puerta poniendo todos los candados de esta. Soul se sorprendió y cuando estaba a punto de echar la puerta abajo con su magia, ya que parecía una trampa. Sintió una presencia en la enorme habitación, más que una presencia la temperatura había bajado drásticamente.

-Que extraño- Se dijo el capitán.

-Soul- Dijo una voz detrás de él con un tono muy fantasmal.

Miro asía atrás. Las sombras que generaban las espadas, lanzas y demás armas empezaron a moverse y a juntarse en un mismo punto.

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?- Se pregunto el unicornio.

Del punto negro en el suelo empezó a materializarse una figura Equina. Poco a poco fue tomando la forma del rey Sombra. Este miro fijamente a Soul que lo miraba impactado, rápidamente el unicornio verde se puso en guardia.

-Capitán Soul. Es un honor para usted estar en presencia del futuro rey de Equestria- Dijo Sombra con su habitual sonrisa.

-Con que, una trampa. Que ingenioso, no sé cómo le hizo para convencer a esos dos guardias. Pero definitivamente uno de nosotros no saldrá de aquí con vida, para su decepción no planeo ser yo el que muera- Dijo Soul asiendo flotar una espada que estaba hay cerca. La espada fue rodeada por un aura azul muy brillante.

-Veo que era cierto lo que decían los informes. Experto en armas mágicas. Bueno, pude haberlo emboscado en otro sitio, pero eso haría esto menos interesante- Dijo Sombra asiendo brillar su cuerno y asiendo aparecer una espada -Yo también manejo el fino arte de la espada, capitán- La espada era negra y con una brillante aura roja.

-Bien. Hagamos esto interesante entonces- Soul clavo su espada en el duro suelo.

El cuerno del unicornio empezó a brillar y esa magia se canalizo a través de la espada. Del suelo empezaron a salir varias columnas puntiagudas que se dirigían directo a Sombra. Este no se inmuto, solo espero a que se acercaran lo suficiente para hacer brillar su cuerno y transformarse en neblina asiendo que la columna que se suponía debía matarlo, no le hiciera nada. Sombra se rio y se solidifico a un lado de aquella columna.

-¿Es así como asesina a la mayoría de sus enemigos, capitán?- Pregunto Sombra burlonamente.

-De hecho, si. Pero me alegra que no sucediera con usted, esto será divertido- Dijo Soul sacando su espada del suelo y abalanzándose contra el unicornio oscuro.

-No me subestimes- Dijo sombra respondiendo la espada del unicornio con su espada asiendo que estas choquen entre sí.

Soul empezó la ofensiva moviendo su espada de un lado a otro tratando de darle a Sombra con ella, pero el unicornio respondía cada ataque con una bloqueada. El capitán hizo varios saltos asía atrás y apunto su espada asía Sombra. El aura azul de esta creció.

-¡Relámpago!- Exclamo Soul y rápidamente un relámpago azul salió de la espada en dirección asía el unicornio oscuro.

Sombra solo mantuvo flotando su espada en frente de él, esperando a aquel relámpago. Una vez que el ataque estuviera suficientemente cerca Sombra con un rápido movimiento se hizo a un lado y cortó el relámpago, literalmente. El aura de la espada de Sombra se había vuelto del mismo azul que el aura de la espada de Soul. El unicornio oscuro apunto su espada asía el capitán.

-¡Relámpago!- Exclamo Sombra.

El mismo relámpago que había lanzado Soul, ahora lo había lanzado Sombra. El unicornio verde agua, impactado, no lo pudo esquivar, por lo tanto creó un escudo que recibió el ataque, asiendo un gran estruendo en la armería. Para su suerte el cuartel estaba lo suficientemente alejado del castillo como para que no se escuchase nada. La armería se había llenado de humo, Soul desvaneció su escudo y se puso en guardia. Rápidamente una neblina lo levanto en el aire sin este poder evitarlo. La neblina lo estrangulaba, ya que esta había tomado la forma de una mano. De entre el humo se hizo presente el unicornio oscuro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Le dije que no me subestimara, capitán- Dijo Sombra arrogantemente.

-Ni usted, a mi- Dijo Soul asiendo brillar su cuerno.

Sombra noto algo, la espada del unicornio no estaba por ninguna parte. Entonces lo supo, no la veía, porque estaba detrás de él, casi por reflejo sombra movió el cuello asiendo que la espada solo le cortara unos cabellos de su crin. Esta quedo clavada en la pared de la armería. Sombra sonrió y luego miro a Soul que tenía una sonrisa también.

-Sonríes. Aunque tu táctica para sorprenderme fracaso- Le dijo Sombra.

-Jaja… Esa no era mi táctica, solo era una distracción, para que no te dieras cuenta. De las demás- Le respondió Soul apenas al tener esa garra apretándole el cuello.

El humo de la armería finalmente se disipo por completo, dejando ver espadas por todas partes tanto arriba como a los lados del rey Sombra. Este no lo podía creer, mantenía flotando casi toda la armería con su magia, apuntándole al unicornio oscuro.

-Impresionante- Dijo Sombra.

-Si que lo es. Estas espadas tienen energía mágica, asique no importa que te transformes en neblina. De todos modos te lastimaran- Dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

-No tengo que hacerlo- Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno.

El aura mágica del cuerno de soul empezó a cambiar de azul a rojo. Un gran dolor en su cabeza lo invadió. Las espadas que estaban apuntando a Sombra, se cayeron al suelo, el aura mágica que estas tenían había desaparecido. Sombra rio victoriosamente. Fue bajando lentamente el cuerpo del unicornio a su altura y lo golpeo en el estomago fuertemente, asiendo que este escupiese sangre.

-Como… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunto Soul forzosamente.

-Controlo la magia de una manera muy diferente a la que usted conoce, capitán- Contesto Sombra -Tu te unirás a mí, desde ahora me ayudaras a conquistar todo-

-Nunca haría eso. Nunca traicionare a las princesas ¡Antes muerto!- Dijo Soul.

-Eso también se puede arreglar. Pero ¿Por qué desperdiciar tan buen capitán?-

Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno intensamente. El capitán sentía como la piel le quemaba, era un dolor inconcebible. Los ojos le ardían como si agujas fueran clavadas en ellos, su crin se oscurecía. Este gritaba de dolor, rápidamente fijo su vista a la puerta de la armería que había sido abierta por los dos guardias que lo trajeron aquí. Este esperanzado pidió ayuda, pero estos fueron envueltos por un fuego verde que reveló su verdadera apariencia.

-Changelings- Fue lo último que logro decir Soul antes de que su pelaje se oscureciera por completo.

El nuevo unicornio tenía el pelaje oscuro y una crin azul eléctrico, con unos ojos rojos. Su cutie Mark permaneció igual, con la diferencia de que la espada de su cutie mark ahora tenía un aura roja. Este miro a Sombra y se inclino.

-Puedes pararte, Capitán Soul. Ahora me servirás, ¿entendido?- Le dijo Sombra.

-Si mi señor- Contesto el unicornio.

-Bien. Quiero al reemplazo activo del capitán Soul, de inmediato- Les ordeno Sombra a los Changelings ahí presentes.

Uno de ellos fue envuelto en fuego verde y tomo la apariencia del Capitán de la guardia real. Sombra lanzo su fulminante mirada asía el otro Changeling.

-Y tú, quiero que limpies el lugar y coloques todas estas armas en sus respectivos lugares- Le ordeno Sombra.

El Changeling miro la habitación. Era todo un caos, el suelo estaba negro y todas las armas estaban esparcidas por todas partes, una ardua labor para un solo soldado. Sombra se dirigió a la salida junto con su nuevo servidor, pero antes le dirigió unas palabras al Changeling.

-Mejor date prisa, ¡Ahora!- Exclamo el unicornio oscuro.

-¡Si mi señor!- Respondió el Changeling tomando un trapeador y una cubeta.

**En el reino Changeling:**

Chrysalis despertaba de su largo sueño. Miro a su alrededor, pero el unicornio no estaba, esta se sentía de maravilla. Se bajo de su enorme cama para estirar sus largas extremidades.

-¡Que buen ejercicio!- Exclamo la reina.

Salió de su habitación donde la servidumbre la estaba esperando.

-Mi reina, el señor Sombra, ordeno cambiar las sabanas. Una vez que usted despertara- Dijo una de las tres sirvientas hay presentes. La reina se sonrojo un poco.

-Procedan, tengo asuntos que atender- Dijo Chrysalis siguiendo su rumbo por el pasillo.

Se dirigió donde Sombra había dejado los elementos de la armonía. Estos estaban en un campo de energía oscura, que los mantenía flotando en el aire. Entra a aquel lugar un Changeling con armadura azul oscuro y un casco, era la mano derecha de Sombra. Este hace una reverencia a la reina que estaba observando los elementos de la Armonia sin voltearse a verlo, ya que sabía de quien se trataba.

-Dime, ¿ya fue a Canterlot?- Pregunto la reina.

-Así es mi reina- Le respondió el Changeling.

-¿No sospecha nada?- Pregunto Chrysalis volteándose a ver al Changeling.

-No mi reina. Todo está saliendo según el plan- Volvió a responder aquel soldado.

-Excelente. Mantenme informada, y una cosa más. Quiero a mis Changelings elite entrenando en la parte subterránea del castillo. Que entrenen arduamente, ya que Sombra no será fácil de vencer. No quiero que se entere que entrenan en ese sitio ¿Entendido?- Le dijo la Reina.

-Si, me reina- Este hizo otra reverencia y salió de aquel lugar.

Chrysalis sonrió. Tenía el poder y una vez que Equestria sea conquistada ya no necesitara al unicornio oscuro, ah estado vigilando sus movimientos desde un principio. No se puede confiar en alguien como Sombra y ella sabía que planearía algo en su contra tarde o temprano.

**Dos horas después:**

El rey Sombra entra al castillo triunfante. La fase final de su plan estaba a punto de ser ejecutada, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Corrompió al capitán de la guardia real, ahora estaría a sus servicios, cada vez estaba más cerca de la conquista absoluta. Pero una conquista no es nada si no se mantiene el control de todo el entorno. En su recibimiento aparece su mano derecha, el mismo changeling que hablo con Chrysalis hace unas horas.

-Mi señor, que bueno que regreso- El Changeling levanta la mirada -Y ¿Quién es él?- Pregunta intrigado.

-Un nuevo aliado. Corrompí el corazón y mente del capitán Soul, sería un desperdicio, liquidar tal potencial- Dijo Sombra

-Mi señor. La reina me ah ordenado que las tropas elite entrenen en la parte subterránea del castillo, para su exterminio- Le dijo el Changeling.

-Chrysalis eres tan predecible- Pensó Sombra -Bien, sabía que no planearía enfrentarme ella sola una vez que tome Equestria. Bien hecho mi soldado, mantenme informado- Le dijo Sombra.

-Si, mi señor- Contesto este para luego retirarse a cumplir con lo que la reina le había mandado.

**Hola ¿qué les pareció?**

**Bueno ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia, estoy emocionado por terminarla, les prometo un gran final, XD… Volbi a usar a Soul en esta historia, ya que me parecía adecuado para el papel que tenia pensado.**

**Por cierto, estoy creando un Oc que será protagonista en mi próxima historia, también tengo algunos borradores de unos One Shot categoría "M" que una vez que los termine los subiré… Eh decidido dejar esa categoría solo para mis One Shot. Las historias más desarrolladas tendrán categoría "T" desde ahora… Bueno sin más que decir, nos vemos y cuídense.**

**Así, también si no han leído "Amor Eclipsado" El fic que estoy asiendo de su Etérea Majestad, La Princesa Luna de Equestria… Léanlo y si les gusta comenten, es un proyecto muy importante que espero terminar antes de salir de Vacaciones…**


	10. Equestria Cae Parte1

**Capitulo 10 "Equestria cae Parte 1"**

En Canterlot todo era un mar de preocupación. Las protectoras de Equestria estaban indispuestas sufriendo terribles dolores porque sus elementos de la Armonía habían sido robados y estaban en presencia de la energía negativa de Sombra. La princesa Celestia gobernante de Equestria, yacía en el salón militar hablando con sus generales a cargos de las distintas divisiones de la búsqueda del rey Sombra. Además de también estar el Capitán de la guardia real. La princesa tomo la palabra.

-Han pasado dos semanas y aun no hay resultado. Ni siquiera una pista de donde esta Sombra, oh quien era su acompañante en el baile- Dijo Celestia con una mirada molesta.

-Princesa. Con el debido respeto, tenemos a toda la fuerza aérea de pegasos buscando día y noche. Además los unicornios y ponis de tierra buscan en los lugares más peligrosos de Equestria- Dijo El capitán Soul.

-Nuestros informantes de las distintas ciudades, tampoco tiene nada que reportar. Creemos que no se oculta en ninguna ciudad- Dijo uno de los generales.

-Con su forma normal de unicornio es irreconocible. Ni siquiera yo lo reconocí cuando estuvo en la gala-

De repente un guardia entra a la habitación de golpe, asiendo una reverencia rápida y luego volverse a incorporar.

-¡Su Majestad! ¡Mis generales! A ocurrido algo horrible!- Les dijo muy alterado el guardia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta intrigada Celestia.

-Es Appleloosa ¡Esta siendo atacada por Changelings!-

-¡¿Changelings?!- Dijeron los generales y la Princesa al unisonó.

Celestia empezó a pensar. Un ataque de los Changelings, después de tanto tiempo y en un pueblo pequeño. Es muy raro, pero no había tiempo para cuestionar porque estaban atacando Appleloosa, debía enviar a sus guardias a combatirlos y que no haya ningún herido. Rápidamente la princesa se dirigió al capitán de la guardia Real.

-Capitán Soul. Valla con sus fuerzas a Appleloosa y controlen la situación- Ordeno Celestia.

-Como ordene, su majestad- Hizo una reverencia y rápidamente salió galopando de la habitación.

El guardia salió junto con el capitán, este lo estaba esperando afuera.

-Bien hecho, ahora te necesito cerca- Le dijo Soul/Changeling.

-¿Cuándo llegara nuestro señor?- Pregunto el Guardia/Changeling

-En cuanto Canterlot quede sin protección. Ese es nuestro trabajo, vamos- Le respondió.

Ambos se dirigieron al cuartel de toda la guardia Diurna. Hay yacía toda la protección de Canterlot, en el lugar se apareció el capitán de la guardia real, junto con su guardia. Todos hicieron el respectivo saludo militar.

-Señores, Changelings atacan Appleloosa- Les dijo Soul -¡Alístense para irse, quiero a toda la guardia preparada ahora mismo!- Les ordeno.

Todos en el cuartel empezaron a alistarse, colocándose sus armaduras y tomando sus espadas, lanzas y escudos. Uno por uno salieron en formación, todos los pegasos se posicionaron en los carros de batalla para llevar a las tropas terrestres y unicornios. Toda la guardia diurna había partido asía Appleloosa, en tan solo unos minutos. La princesa junto con sus generales observaban a sus tropas partir a la batalla, pero aun había algo extraño que Celestia no lograba descifrar. La princesa se dirige a sus generales.

-Si hay noticias nuevas de la búsqueda de Sombra, infórmenme de inmediato. Necesito meditar asolas unos momentos- Les dijo Celestia.

-Si, su majestad- Respondieron todos.

La princesa se retiro a su trono para poder unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

**En Appeloosa:**

Todo el pueblo era rehén de los Changelings. Todos los ponys estaban encerrados como ganado en una improvisada cerca construida por los Changelings. Al mando del ataque estaba un unicornio de pelaje oscuro y crin azul eléctrico, se trataba de Soul, que aun seguía corrompido por las energías negativas de Sombra. Había muchos Changelings arriba de las casas, vigilando y esperando recibir órdenes del nuevo capitán de las fuerzas de Sombra. El ambiente era muy tenso, los ponys de tierra ya se estaban impacientando, había muchos heridos que necesitaban atención médica, algunos ya estaban muertos.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más nos tendrán encerrados aquí?!- Pregunto un Pony de pelaje claro y crin color miel, se trataba de Braeburn.

Uno de los Changelings que lo escucho se le acerco y con un gran garrote que tenia lo golpeo en su costado a través de la alta cerca. Braeburn se molesto y intento atrapar al Changeling sacando su pesuña a través de uno de los múltiples pequeños orificios de la cerca, pero sin ningún éxito.

-Sera mejor que te comportes Pony, si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo- Le dijo el Changeling burlándose.

-¿Por qué atacan un pueblo pacífico como este?- Pregunto Braeburn algo adolorido.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- Apareció Soul en el lugar.

-Tú eres un unicornio. Uno de los nuestros, danos medicina al menos- Le replico el pony.

-No está en los planes preocuparnos por su bienestar. Por mi parte que se mueran todos, no me importa en lo más mínimo- Le respondió fríamente Soul.

De repente un Changeling asiendo el saludo militar, se le acerca al Capitan.

-Mi señor, los Changelings de las montañas avistaron a las tropas de las Princesas dirigiéndose asía acá ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Pregunto el Changeling.

-Perfecto. Mordieron el anzuelo, Celestia envió sus últimas fuerzas dejando a Canterlot desprotegida. Que todas las tropas se preparen es hora de partir, nuestro trabajo está hecho- Ordeno Soul.

-¡Si mi Capitan!- Dijo el Changeling emprendiendo vuelo.

Soul Saca su espada en frente de los civiles mostrando su filo y el aura roja que rodeaba al arma. Este tenía una sonrisa Macabra en su rostro.

-Para mantener ocupadas a las fuerzas de Celestia. Les daré algo de que ocuparse- Soul entierra su espada en la tierra y una gran sombra se forma en el suelo.

De la Sombra salieron clones del Capitán Soul, estos también tenían una forma corrompida. Todos los clones abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, eran ojos negros sin vida. El Changeling regresa con el Capitán y le informa que ya todos están listos para partir.

-Ya estamos listos, Capitán-

-Bien. Ustedes encárguense de los invitados aquí, mientras Canterlot cae- Les ordena Soul a sus clones y estos hacen una reverencia.

Un carruaje tirado por muchos Changelings espera al unicornio. Este se sube y los Changelings empiezan a tirar de él asiéndolo emprender vuelo. Rápidamente los Changeling desaparecen en el horizonte dejando solo a los clones que había dejado Soul. Estos poco a poco desaparecen entre las sombras de los edificios y casas, dejando a los pueblerinos absolutamente solos y preocupados.

**En Canterlot:**

La princesa Celestia permanecía en su trono pensativa de los hechos que había acontecido. Que posiblemente Chrysalis haya revivido a Sombra para obtener venganza sonaba bastante factible, Equestria no tenía ningún enemigo más, aparte de los Changelings, pero si era cierto y Chrysalis y Sombra eran aliados y estuvieron en la gala del galope. Entonces ellos se habían besado, ella los había visto besarse, quizás solo para distraerla y que no notara lo que estaban haciendo. No había podido reconocer a Sombra hasta que su hermana se dio cuenta y pronuncio su verdadero nombre, en cambio Chrysalis estaba usando un disfraz y no se le podía reconocer. Ya estaba todo claro, Sombra estaba colaborando con los Changelings para conquistar Equestria, pero ahora está el asunto de Appleloosa, es un pueblo pequeño ¿Por qué atacarlo? No tiene mucho sentido, ¿Desesperación? Puede ser, aunque de repente una idea le llega a la mente, casi de golpe. Distracción.

La princesa se levanta de su trono al escuchar una risa profunda y tenebrosa en todo el salón real. Las sombras formadas por los pilares empiezan a juntarse en un mismo punto, donde se materializa el unicornio oscuro, el Rey Sombra. Este tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Valla, valla… Parece que estás sola, Celestia- Le dijo Sombra acercándosele -No puedo creer que no dedujeras que Appleloosa solo era para sacar a tus guardias del castillo. Guardias que pronto serán mis esclavos cuando haga rodar tu cabeza- Sombra estaba ya enfrente del trono.

-Vanidoso y Ególatra unicornio. De corazón corrompido y alma oscura, ¿no te cansas de hacer daño?" –Le dijo Celestia tratando de mantener su porte real.

-¿Daño?- Sombra empezó a reír -Al parecer nunca lo entendiste, yo quiero crear una nueva era con ponys diferentes. Solo imagina un mundo donde no existan ponys de tierra, ni pegasos, ni tampoco unicornios. Si no solo alicornios-

-!¿Alicornios?! Definitivamente estás loco, Sombra. Eso implicaría romper las leyes de la naturaleza- Le replico Celestia.

-Al contrario de tu reino debilucho y débil. Mi nuevo gobierno será todopoderoso, los demás reinos caerán, una vez que Equestria sea mío y tu hermana… ¡Mi reina!- Sombra cargo su cuerno con energía mágica y lanzo un potente rayo contra Celestia.

La princesa se elevo en el aire con sus alas esquivándolo con mucha rapidez.

-¡Luna ya no te ama! ¡La defraudaste al dejarte corromper por la energía oscura!- Le grito Celestia.

-Esa es otra cosa que no entiendes. Yo no fui corrompido por la energía oscura ¡Yo soy pura oscuridad!- Le respondió Sombra disparando otro rayo de su cuerno.

Celestia creó un escudo mágico que absorbió al rayo. Sombra intento corromper la magia de Celestia, pero este no pudo lograrlo.

-Valla, valla… Aprendimos nuevos trucos desde nuestro último encuentro- Le dijo burlonamente el unicornio.

-¡Así es! ¡No dejare que le vuelvas ah hacer daño a mi hermana otra vez!- Le grito Celestia

La princesa bajo en picada contra Sombra para propinarle una fuerte tacleada que lo empujo dejándolo un poco aturdido. A los pies de Sombra se hizo presente la neblina oscura que empezó a rodear al unicornio.

-¡Desnutrición!- Exclamo Sombra.

La Sombra empezó a moverse en la habitación como si poseyera mente propia y envolvió a Celestia atrapándola por su costado. La princesa estaba dentro de la neblina, rápidamente dentro de ella se podía ver una fuerte luz que empezó a quemar a la neblina haciendo que esta se extinguiera en una poderosa onda de fuego proveniente de Celestia. Sombra sintió un terrible Dolor en su cuerpo, ya que esa neblina estaba creada con parte de su esencia. La alicornio aprovecho esta oportunidad y lanzo un poderoso rayo solar, mucho más grande que el que uso contra Chrysalis. El unicornio respondió el ataque con un rayo oscuro proveniente de su cuerno. Ambos poderes impactaron en el aire asiendo un gran estruendo. Detrás de Celestia se abrieron las puertas del salón real dejando a revelar a los generales de Celestia. Esta los noto entrar. Al parecer Sombra estaba siendo vencido por el rayo solar.

-Mis generales ¡Rápido ayúdenme a vencer a Sombra- Ordeno Celestia.

Sombra aunque estaba siendo superado por el rayo solar empezó a reír. Los generales fueron cubiertos por fuego verde que fue revelando su verdadera identidad, se trataban de Changelings. Celestia se sorprendió, Sombra aprovecho eso para canalizar toda su magia. Rápidamente el rayo solar fue perdiendo terreno hasta ser vencido por completo por el rayo oscuro y explotándole en la cara a la Princesa Celestia. Cayó fuertemente al piso a los pies de los Changelings. Sombra triunfante y un poco cansado se acerco a ellos.

-Como lo prometí- Les dijo Sombra.

Los changelings cruzaron miradas entre si y se inclinaron ante el rey. Este complacido hizo un ademan con la pata para que se reincorporaran. Celestia en el suelo se empezaba a levantar, salía sangre de su nariz y boca y sus ojos estaban rojos por haber sido lastimados.

-T-Tu… No dejare, que tomes Equestria- Le dijo débilmente la princesa.

Los Changelings detrás de ella se asustaron y retrocedieron un poco. Celestia empezó a avanzar cojeando asía Sombra lanzándole pequeños rayos de su quemado cuerno, el unicornio oscuro solo mantenía una sonrisa burlona mientras los repelía fácilmente. Finalmente el rostro de la princesa quedo en frente de él de Sombra. Esta ya sin fuerzas cayó al suelo hincándose frente al unicornio, vencida y humillada solo había algo que podía hacer.

-P-Por favor… N-No lo hagas, te…Te lo suplico- Le dijo Celestia débilmente.

Sombra subió su mentón con su casco dejando su rostro frente al de la princesa. El unicornio le planto un beso en los labios, la princesa se sorprendió mientras al mismo tiempo sentía asco, sin fuerzas no pudo oponer resistencia.

-Que pena que tan buena yegua se desperdicie. En mi nuevo orden hubieras sido de las alicornios más hermosas… Que desperdicio- Le dijo Sombra.

Los Changelings ya más confiados que la situación estaba controlada, se acercaron a esposar a la Princesa Celestia y levantarla en frente del unicornio oscuro, por si este quería hacerle algo más.

-Siendo la diosa del Sol. Siempre eh querido ver tu peor miedo, conozco los miedos de Luna. Pero los tuyos… Creo que será un premio averiguarlos- Sombra acerco su cuerno al de la Princesa mientras los ojos de Celestia caían en un mar verde y centro rojo.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Lamento la tardanza con el capitulo, falta de inspiración y bla bla bla… En marzo tendré menos tiempo porque se me acaban las vacaciones, jeje… Quizás solo pueda publicar una vez a la semana, pero es posible que termine este Fic antes de eso.**

**Sé que este capítulo es corto, pero tranquilos que solo es la primera parte, la segunda parte será más larga y se viene una gran sorpresa, XD…**


	11. Equestria Cae Parte2

**Capitulo 11 "Equestria Cae Parte 2"**

Celestia caminaba por el enorme palacio de Canterlot. Esta tenía una expresión tranquila, la noche entraba por cada ventana y vitral del castillo. La princesa detuvo su caminata para ver el vitral de la yegua de la oscuridad, Nightmare Moon. El solo recordar que su hermana era ese monstruo, le asían llegar recuerdos a su mente, en su tranquilidad escucha unos pasos, se trataba de su hermana, la Princesa Luna que mantenía una expresión muy diferente en este momento.

-Hola, Luna. Que hermosa noche has traído hermanita- Le dice Celestia admirando como la luz del astro de su hermana entraba por el vitral y acariciaba su rostro.

-¿Te gusta mi noche?- Le pregunto Luna indiferente.

-Claro es hermosa. Solo tu podías crear estas noches- Le dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

-Apuesto que te gusto tomar mi lugar mientras no estaba- Le dijo Luna acercándosele, pero no cambiando su tono de voz.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que no. Yo deseaba que volvieras para que tomaras tu lugar como princesa de la noche- Le respondió Celestia.

Luna se le sigue acercando lentamente, casi acechándola.

-Esa es una vil mentira y tú lo sabes. Querías ser la gobernante absoluta, yo nunca te importe- Le dijo Luna secamente.

Esas palabras llegaron directamente al corazón de Celestia.

-P-Pero Luna… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? No lo entiendo- Le dice Celestia retrocediendo un poco mientras su hermana se acercaba.

-¡Porque te odio! Siempre te odie!- Le grito Luna.

-Pero Luna… Yo pensé…- Fue interrumpida Celestia.

-¡Estuve exiliada! Tú me exiliaste!- Luna ya estaba en frente del rostro de su hermana -¡Estuve sola! En la oscuridad, sin nadie. ¡Sola! ¿Tienes idea cuanto llore? ¿Tienes idea cuanto sufrí?- Le dijo Luna con ojos vidriosos.

Celestia estaba inmóvil. Esto era muy doloroso para la Princesa.

-Y-Yo… También sufrí. Yo solo quería tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, y que estuviéramos juntas de nuevo- Le dijo casi susurrando Celestia.

-¡Me exiliaste! No buscaste otra forma de ayudarme!-

-¡No había otra forma! Las plantas estaban muriendo y los ponys de morían de hambre ¡Aunque hubiese habido otra forma, no había tiempo!- Le grito Celestia mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Te odio… Yo… ¡Te odio! Quisiera nunca haber nacido! Tú me arruinaste la vida! Y para siempre. Ya nada será igual- Le dijo Luna retirándose del lugar.

-¡Luna hermanita, no me odies! Por favor, no me odies! Te lo suplico, yo no soy nada sin ti, no me odies!...- Le grito Celestia pero su hermana no volteaba a verla.

La princesa Celestia yacía en el piso sollozando lágrimas de decepción, pena y tristeza.

**En el exterior:**

-Luna no me odies… No me odies- Murmuraba Celestia.

El rey Sombra se echo a reír incontrolablemente mientras Celestia yacía en el piso sollozando y casi retorciéndose. Los changelings ahí presentes solo observaban la escena mirándose entre sí. Sombra no paraba de reír, parecía como su hubiera visto alto que le había hecho mucha gracia a su sentido del humor. Estaba que lloraba por la cantidad de carcajadas que emitía. Un changeling que fue el más valiente se dispuso a interrumpirlo, después de todo esto era una invasión.

-Su majestad- Le llamo la atención un Changeling.

-Jajajajaja… Oh, perra estúpida, jajajaja… Enserio, jajajaja…- Decía sombra entre risa.

-¿Su majestad?- Volvió a intentar el Changeling.

-Jajajajaja… No puedo creerlo, debí haber hecho esto hacer mucho tiempo, jajajaja… Que estúpida-

-¡Su majestad!- Le grito el Changeling, esta vez llamando la atención del unicornio.

Sombra puso una cara seria en menos de un segundo y se reincorporo mirando fijamente al Changeling que le había llamado la atención. Este se asusto al punto de bien poder salir corriendo con tal de no ver a Sombra a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunta Sombra.

El changelings con una voz tímida y baja como la de fluttershy se dirige a su rey.

-B-Bueno… Nosotros temíamos que los guardias Diurnos…- Dijo casi susurrando el Changeling.

-No se preocupen por esos inútiles. En este momento ya deben haber llegado a Appleloosa para su muerte- Le respondió el unicornio oscuro.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de la guardia nocturna?-

Sombra sonrió. -No se preocupen por ellos. No serán una amenaza-

Los Changelings se miran con duda entre sí, nuevamente, pero se ponen firmes al oír la voz de su nuevo rey.

-Saquen a esta basura de mis vista. A los calabozos del castillo, encadénenla bien. Ya me ocupare de ella, muy pronto- Dijo Sombra a lo que los changeling obedecen -Mientras tanto…-

El unicornio se acerca al trono de la gobernante del sol, triunfante y imponente. Lo mira detalladamente de arriba hacia abajo, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Es muy afeminado para mí gusto. Haremos algunos cambios- Sombra hacer brillar su cuerno en un aura purpura y verde.

La sombra debajo del unicornio se estira hacia el trono y lo envuelve en la oscuridad. Los ojos de Sombra resplandecen y del suelo salen tentáculos de cristal que envuelven por completo al trono de Celestia. Pasan unos segundos y los tentáculos de cristal se van desenrollando de aquel trono dejando ver una versión más gótica y de cristal oscuro. El cuerno de Sombra deja de brillar y los tentáculos de cristal desaparecen, se acerca al trono y cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, las puertas del salón real se abren de golpe. Entran al lugar una gran cantidad de Changelings con armadura y armas. Detrás de todo ese pelotón de Changelings se encontraba la reina Chrysalis que avanzaba hacia sombra, con sus tropas asiéndole paso. La reina se aproximaba sonriente y confiada.

-Asique lo lograste. Felicidades. Pero, para mala suerte tuya, yo no pienso compartir mi trono- Le dijo Chrysalis -¡Mis Changeling! Rodeen al rey Sombra!- Ordeno la reina.

Los Changelings detrás de ella aun se encontraban en perfecta formación sin mover ni un musculo. Chrysalis se enfada.

-¡¿Qué no me escucharon?¡ Dije que lo rodeen- Volvió a ordenar Chrysalis, a lo que sus tropas no hicieron caso -Obedezcan! ¿Pero qué les pasa?-

Se escucha la risa burlona de sombra, a lo que la reina fija su mirada en el.

-Creo que ya tomaron su decisión. Esperan a ver como acaba esto, la conquista, el trono- Le dijo Sombra con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando? No lo entiendo- Le dijo Chrysalis confundida.

-Chrysalis… Puedo ver tus miedos, sin ni siquiera usar mi magia. Temes fallar, temes no poder hacer lo mejor para tu pueblo y no ser la adecuada para guiarlo. Pero la realidad es que tu miedo es una verdad. Naciste sin madre, sin padre, en la miseria. Tuviste que luchar, engañar y arrastrarte para obtener poder-

Todos los Changelings escuchaban a Sombra mientras este mantenía una pose imponente. Chrysalis estaba sudando, preocupada de lo que pasaría, esta no pudo decir ninguna palabra solo escuchar.

-Pero el verdadero poder. El derecho divino para gobernar. Es un derecho con el que naces y para desgracia tuya, no naciste para eso… Lo que sucede aquí decidirá el destino de todos los seres. El que ocupe este trono creara una nueva era. Ellos no saben quién de nosotros ocupara este trono, y cual de nosotros se someterá al otro, inclinándose. Pero yo lo sé, y tu también- Sombra se sienta en el trono oscuro mirando a Chrysalis -¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás tu?- Le dijo burlonamente el unicornio.

Chrysalis estaba acorralada, sus tropas ya no la obedecerían. Sombra estaba fuera de sus límites, miraba hacia todos lados, sudaba, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Finalmente solo le quedaba una has bajo la manga. Al changeling mas cercano a ella le quito su espada a lo que todos reaccionaron apuntándole a la reina. Esta mantenía la espada flotando justo debajo de su cuello, sombra se sorprendió.

-Si yo no soy gobernante, no dejare que tu lo seas también. Prefiero morir y llevarte conmigo antes que dejarte ganar- Dijo Chrysalis decidida a suicidarse y por acto del sello mágico matar a Sombra también.

El unicornio oscuro en su trono mantenía una expresión seria. Pero rápidamente cambio a una de burla y se echo a reír a carcajadas. Todos lo observaban sorprendidos, no solo la reina si no los Changelings elite también. Luego de unos incómodos segundos Sombra se dispuso ah hablar.

-Debes estar muy desesperada para recurrir a esto. Lamentablemente, no me mataras con eso- Le dijo Sombra.

-P-Pero el sello…- Dijo Chrysalis preocupada.

-El sello fue roto en cuanto te acostaste conmigo. Crees que mordisqueaba y lamia tu cuello ¿Por qué estaba muy delicioso? Al contrario, era porque necesitaba mi cuerno cerca del tuyo-Le respondió Sombra siempre con una expresión burlona hacia la reina.

-Pero… Tú me diste poder- Le dijo Chrysalis.

-Era necesario si quería acostarme contigo. Lo tenía planeado hace mucho tiempo, pero tú me hiciste las cosas muy fáciles. El único medio para romper este tipo de sellos es por medio de la fornicación. Debiste estar muy urgida para hacerme las cosas tan fáciles, jajajajaja- Sombra se echo a reír nuevamente.

Chrysalis se enfureció, había sido usada como un trapo viejo. Aunque estuviese rodeada, no resistía las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al unicornio.

-¡Maldito!- Exclamo la reina para luego lanzarse a atacar a Sombra.

Sombra no se inmuto solo creó un escudo mágico a su alrededor, en cuando Chrysalis lo tocara seria electrocutada dolorosamente. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el escudo, esta hace brillar su cuerno en un intenso verde, rompiendo para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el escudo del rey Sombra. Sin ninguna protección y totalmente sorprendido, no pudo esquivar a la reina que se le abalanzo encima para golpearlo repetidamente en la cara. Chrysalis noto que sus guardias elite se dirigían a proteger a su rey, rápidamente se elevo en el aire y con su magia rompió uno de los vitrales saliendo volando a toda velocidad.

Sombra se reincorporo con una mirada serie en su rostro. Tenía unos cuantos moretones en su rostro, pero nada que no pudiese soportar.

-¿Mi señor?- Pregunto uno de los Changelings.

-Búsquenla y mátenla. Yo necesito reunir energías. Quiero ah las portadoras de los elementos en los calabozos junto con Celestia. Tengo planes para esas yeguas- Ordeno Sombra.

-¡Como ordene señor!- Todos los Changelings salieron del lugar dejando al tiránico rey solo en su trono.

**En Appleloosa:**

Las tropas diurnas ya habían llegado al lugar. Al ver a toda la población encerrada en una especie de cerca/jaula echa de un extraño material, se preocuparon. Había heridos y algunos muertos dentro de esa jaula, en eso Braeburn que es el primero en salir busca preocupado al capitán de la guardia real. Lo vio bajarse de su carro y fue a hablarle.

-¡Capitán! Tenemos que salir ahora de este lugar- Le dijo Braeburn.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Estamos aquí para ayudar contra los Changelings, por cierto, ¿Dónde están?-

-Ellos…- Braeburn no termino la frase, ya que noto el inmenso parecido entre el Capitán Soul y el que estaba a cargo de los Changelings. Empezó a retroceder lentamente, a lo que el capitán se le fue acercando.

-¿Qué ocurre muchacho?- Le pregunta el capitán.

-T-Tu eres idéntico al capitán de los Changeling…- Le dijo Braeburn, -¡Tu eres un impostor!- Le grito llamando la atención de todos.

Al decir esto una sombra se deslizo rápidamente entre los ponys cortándole la cabeza a Braeburn de un solo tajo. Todos miraron impactados como la cabeza del pony había sido cortada. Rápidamente dirigieron su vista hacia una figura equina oscura que había sido el responsable de aquella muerte. El cuerpo sin vida del pony había caído al suelo horrorizando a todos los civiles del lugar. Todos los guardias que miraron a aquella figura equina fijaron su vista donde se encontraba el capitán Soul, pero este había desaparecido junto con otros guardias. Un tercio de los que habían ido ya no estaba en el lugar.

Sin un capitán, todos los guardias atacaron al mismo tiempo y juntos a aquel unicornio oscuro. De las sombras formadas por los edificios salían otros unicornios iguales al primero, portaban espadas y tenían los ojos negros. Se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto uno de los guardias diurnos a otro.

-No lo sé- Respondió.

Los clones empezaron a atacar, al ser mas agiles y fuertes que los guardias, los primeros en caer degollados fueron los ponys de tierra. Los pegasos que volaban eran atravesados por lanzas que se desvanecían en cuanto atravesaban sus cuerpos. En un lapso de tiempo de tan solo unos minutos solo habían quedado los unicornios que alcanzaron a crear escudos para protegerse. Si antes eran 90 ahora eran solo 18. Uno a uno los unicornios fueron desvaneciendo sus escudos sabiendo que serian destruidos de todos modos, se rindieron ante aquellos equinos oscuros. Ignorando su rendicion, levantaron sus espadas y degollaron a los guardias restantes, para luego seguir con los inocentes civiles. Hombre mujeres y niños, todos asesinados por las espadas con aura roja.

A lo lejos se encontraba el Changeling que estaba infiltrado de capitán de la guardia real, junto con los demás changelings que se hacían pasar por guardias. Victoriosos por la gran masacre en el pueblo se dispusieron a volver a Canterlot al igual que sus hermanos. Donde su nuevo rey y Dios los estaba esperando.

**Anochecer (Canterlot):**

La princesa de la noche decencia de su astro hacia Canterlot, para planear con su hermana la defensa de la ciudad si se aproximaba algún tipo de ataque. La noche era tranquila, la princesa descendió en la terraza de su habitación. Luna en cuanto puso una pesuña en el suelo de su habitación sintió algo extraño, como si hubiera algo que no estaba aquí antes, también sentía que faltaba algo. Rápidamente saco un cofre debajo de su cama real, solo había algo en todo su cuarto que notaria si faltaba. Lo abrió y no estaba, su posesión más personal no estaba en su lugar. Tiro el cofre al suelo y rápidamente salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana Celestia, pero estaba vacío, su cama aun estaba hecha lo que indicaba que aun no venía a dormir. Galopo por los pacillo hasta el salón del trono donde creía que estaba. Entro en el lugar y lo primero que tono era que un vitral estaba roto. El trono estaba cubierto por las sombras, pero se notaba que había alguien ahí.

-¿Hermana? Dime sabes dónde está el…- Rápidamente quedo atónita al ver quien estaba frente de ella.

-¿Buscabas algo Luna?- Le pregunto el unicornio oscuro saliendo de las Sombras que cubrían el trono -Nuestro brazalete de compromiso, ¿Quizás?- Sombra hizo flotar un brazalete de oro blanco y zafiros azules incrustados en el.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!- Le exigió saber Luna.

-¿Tu hermana? Bueno tu hermana esta indispuesta ahora-

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Dijo Luna amenazadoramente asiendo brillar su cuerno.

De entre otra de las sombras del salón real, salen dos Changelings sosteniendo a la princesa Celestia encadenada y con marcas en sus mejillas de que había llorado mucho. Se podían ver algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Los changelings la arrojaron en frente de la Princesa Luna a lo que esta reacciono abrazando a su hermana.

-¡Celestia! Oh, Celestia… ¿Qué te paso? ¡Háblame hermana!- Le dijo Luna entre sollozos.

-No me odies… No me odies… Te lo suplico…- Murmuraba la Princesa con una mirada perdida.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste monstruo?!- Le volvió a preguntar Luna.

Sombra rio -Le mostré su peor miedo. Al parecer su cerebro no lo pudo soportar-

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno con toda su intensidad para atacar al unicornio oscuro, pero este rápidamente hablo deteniéndola.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- Le dijo Sombra.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta intrigada Luna.

-Ah esto- Sombra pisa fuertemente el suelo. Al instante Changelings entran al cuarto desde el techo, de detrás e Luna y muchos entrando rompiendo los vitrales del salón. Estaba totalmente rodeada, aproximadamente 200 changelings la rodeaban.

-¡¿Changelings?! Eres aliado de Chrysalis-

-Te equivocas. Lo fui, pero ya no. Ahora soy el nuevo rey de los Changelings y de Equestria. Pero no soy nada sin mi reina- Le dijo Sombra acercándosele a lo que los Changelings le abrían paso.

-¡Yo nunca seré tu reina! Me das asco, el unicornio que ame murió hace mas de mil años- Le dijo Luna.

-Creí que la supervivencia de tu hermana te importaba- Le dijo Sombra ya en frente de ella y de Celestia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta intrigada.

-Muy simple. Se mi reina, y tu hermana vivirá. Aunque uses todo tu poder y me elimines, de todos modos morirán. Mis Changelings en tan solo un día tomaron toda la energía positiva de Equestria, ahora son un ejército invencible y estas rodeada-

Luna pensó esto. Someterse ante la voluntad de Sombra, para mantener viva a su hermana. Ella no quería ver morir a Celestia, no lo soportaría. Las portadoras de los elementos posiblemente estén muertas, solo queda ella. Si existía la posibilidad de salvarle la vida a su hermana, debía tomarla, por mucho que no quisiese.

-Está bien- Dijo Luna cabizbaja extendiendo su pesuña.

-Mi reina. Mi diosa. Mi hermosa esposa, ahora tú y yo seremos los amos y señores de una nueva era. Juntos- Sombra coloco el brazalete en la pesuña de Luna.

La princesa sintió como aquel brazalete le quemaba la piel, era muy doloroso. Se aparto del unicornio oscuro rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Exclamo Luna intentando quitarse el brazalete sin ningún éxito.

Sombra sonrió victorioso -Muy simple amada mía. Si vas a estar con alguien de corazón y mente oscura, tu corazón y mente deben aceptar a la oscuridad- Sombra hizo un ademan con el casco señalando que los Changelings se alejaran del lugar.

-Nightmare Moon era solo una esencia. Ahora perfeccione mi hechizo de corrupción especialmente para ti. Tu apariencia será la misma, pero tu corazón y mente serán míos-

La princesa sigue intentado quitarse el brazalete. Usaba toda su magia para quitárselo, pero le resultaba imposible. Los Changelings solo observaban aquella escena, su rey estaba esperando que llegara su nueva reina, pero algo se escucho en el lugar, una risa, pero esta no pertenecía al unicornio oscuro. Era una risa muy burlesca que hacía eco en todo el salón real.

-Ja… Ja… Ja… Valla, y yo pensaba que era malo en mi momento- Dijo aquella voz.

Sombra se sorprendió. Hasta ahora todo salía según el plan, en unos minutos Luna seria corrompida. Pero ¿Quién era el que hablaba en el salón? De repente las columnas que yacían ahí se empezaron a derretir, atrapaba a los changelings que estaba cerca de ellas, los únicos a salvo eran los que estaban volando y los que estaban cerca de Sombra. El unicornio no entendía, hasta que todos los cristales rotos en la habitación empezaron a juntarse entre Sombra y Luna, estos cristales empezaron a ser las piezas de un nuevo invitado a la fiesta, se trataba nada más y nada menos que Discord.

-Hola nuevo rey. Permíteme presentarme, soy Discord, amo del caos y la desarmonía. Lamento tener que hacer esto. Pero el nuevo orden que intentas implantar es mas nauseabundo que el otro. Así que tendré que hacer algo al respecto- Le dijo Discord abrazando a Sombra.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno aquí Equestria cayó definitivamente, o al menos eso parece. Tal vez, eso ni yo lo sé… Nos vemos**


	12. Equestria Cae Parte3

**Capitulo 12 "Equestria Cae Parte3" **

Era un bello día en Canterlot, el sol iluminaba toda la bella ciudad. Los ponys trabajaban y daban lo mejor de sí mismos cada día. En el palacio de las gobernantes de Equestria se podía ver a la Princesa Celestia hablando con Discord en la terraza de su habitación, Discord intentando convencer a la princesa de interferir en la situación que se presenta ahora y la princesa negándose.

-Vamos Celestia, ¿Por qué siempre eres tan aburrida? Deja que me divierta un poco con ese tal Sombra- Le dijo Discord flotando a su alrededor.

-Ya te dije que no puedes y no debes. Lo siento pero no quiero que interfieras en esto- Le respondió Celestia.

-Pero ¿Por qué no? Ese sujeto tiene los elementos de la Armonía. Sabes a veces no entiendo tu manera de ver las cosas, como si la mía no fuese suficientemente loooooca-

-Discord. No es que no confié en ti, es solo que… Es un poco complicado de decir-

-¿Ves? Ahí está de nuevo. No confías en mí para hacerme cargo de esto, siendo que tus portadoras de los elementos están indispuestas. Esta sería mi perfecta oportunidad para esparcir el caos- Le dijo Discord haciendo una pose imponente.

-Lo siento. Es algo complicado, lo que sucede es que no quiero que tengas una recaída. Si utilizas todos tus poderes para vencer a Sombra y a su aliada desconocida, quizás te perdamos para siempre- Le respondió Celestia con una expresión seria.

Discord quedo congelado al oír esas palabras. En cierta forma tenía razón, las primeras semanas tratando de no usar sus poderes, realmente fueron una tortura para él. El solo pensar en volver a utilizar todo ese poder de manipular su entorno a su antojo era muy tentador.

-Pero… Tengo a Fluttershy. Yo no quiero que siga sufriendo en esa cama de Hospital- Le dijo Discord con una voz decaída.

-Lo sé. A mí también me duele ver a Twilight en ese estado. Pero no interfieras, te prometo que mi hermana y yo nos haremos cargo de esto y ellas volverán a estar bien. Aunque vencieras a Sombra, quizás no vayas a volver a ser el mismo y Fluttershy ya no podrá hacer nada por ti esta vez-

-Está bien. Me mantendré al margen, solo porque si vuelvo a ser malo, perdería a Fluttershy-

**En el exterior: **

Una nube rosa que se mantenía flotando en frente de Discord y Sombra que se encontraban en unos asientos de cine. La nube había mostrado como Discord había decidido no interferir. Sombra tenía unas palomitas de maíz con una bebida, Discord tomaba un refresco mientras los Changelings alrededor de ellos no asían nada más que observar, mientras Luna estaba inconsciente.

-Y por eso no interferí hasta ahora. Y eso fue ayer- Dijo Discord desapareciendo la nube y los asientos junto con la comida.

-Interesante. Chrysalis me había contado de ti, al parecer olvido mencionar que ya no eras un ser corrupto- Le dijo Sombra.

-Bueno. Celestia y Luna no pueden hacer nada, las portadoras están vencidas y traicionaste a la reina Chrysalis. De verdad eres sorprendente para ser solo un unicornio, pero me temo que tendré que deshacer tus planes- Le dijo Discord fingiendo unas lagrimas.

-Y dime criatura ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes vencerme?- Le pregunto Sombra.

En eso Discord chasquea los dedos y se transforma en una versión mucho más alta y musculosa de la forma que tenía antes. Los Changelings retrocedieron despavoridos, pero Sombra no se inmuto.

-Yo soy Discord. Amo del caos y la desarmonía, señor y manipulador de la realidad- Dijo con una voz grave y que hacía eco en todo el palacio. Para luego volver a su forma y voz original en un segundo.

A los pies de Sombra empezó a generarse neblina oscura. El cuerno del unicornio brillo de un intenso rojo y la neblina se lanzo rápidamente contra Discord. Este sin imponer resistencia dejo que la neblina envolviera todo su cuerpo, a lo que Sombra confiado activo su hechizo.

-¡Desnutrición!- Exclamo Sombra.

La neblina entro por la boca, nariz y orejas de Discord, a lo que este gritaba de dolor. Intentando escapar en vano la neblina fue consumiendo todo el interior de su cuerpo. Hasta que finalmente el cuerpo de Discord cayó al piso sin vida y con una expresión de terror en su rostro. Sombra se acerco para confirmar su muerte, este tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

-Valla, eso estuvo intenso- Dijo una voz detrás de él, a lo que se volteo rápidamente.

Se trataba de Discord que tenía un paquete de palomitas de maíz que se lanzaba a la boca. Los Changelings se alejaron aun más, ya que no supieron como había llegado hasta allí. Sombra volteo nuevamente a ver el cadáver de Discord, pero este se transformo en burbujas que fueron reventándose hasta desaparecer.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- Pregunto Sombra incrédulo.

-Simple- Le dijo Discord desapareciendo y apareciendo flotando a su alrededor -Lo único que podía derrotarme eran los elementos de la Armonía. Pero te encargaste de inutilizarlos dejando fuera del juego a sus portadoras-

-¿Los elementos?- Pregunto Sombra tomándole más atención.

-Era mi amenaza cuando aun no me rectificaba. Créeme estar convertido en piedra no es para nada divertido, el punto es que no puedes vencerme. Por mucho que lo intentes- Le dijo Discord asiendo aparecer una nube de algodón de azúcar y envolviéndola en un palito -¿Quieres antes de tener que desaparecerte?- Le ofreció el draconequus.

De repente la nube de algodón de azúcar que le ofrecía Discord se torno de un color negro. Discord intrigado la mira más de reojo para luego recibir un rayo directamente en el rostro de parte de aquella nube negra en la que se había transformado su algodón de azúcar. Este enojado se saco la piel quemada del rostro como si fuera una toalla para luego tirarla a un bote de basura que hizo aparecer y desaparecer.

Sombra miraba sorprendido a la causante de lo que había ocurrido. Se trataba de Luna que había retomado el conocimiento. Esta se veía exactamente igual, solo que con el detalle que aun tenía el brazalete en su pata. Discord extrañado y algo molesto se acerco a la princesa, mientras ella y Sombra solo se miraban.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque hiciste eso? Creí que estábamos en buena hace mucho- Le replico Discord a lo que esta no despegaba su mirada del unicornio oscuro -Oye ¿Me estás oyendo? ¿Luna?-

Esta avanzo hacia Sombra sin desviar la mirada. El unicornio tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Hasta que finalmente ambos quedaron frente a frente, la princesa sonrió y se dejo atrapar por Sombra para fundir sus labios en un profundo beso donde la melena de Luna se encendió de tal forma que parecía fuego azul. Se podía notar cómo se besaban con el total consentimiento del otro. Discord abrió la boca de tal forma que llego al piso agrietandolo.

Finalmente luego de unos instantes se separaron y se miraron entre risitas de parte de Luna. Ambos miraron a Discord que miraba sorprendido y impactado la escena frente a sus ojos. Sombra y Luna voltean a verlo a lo que este aun no se recupera de la impresión.

-Te presento a la nueva Luna. Con mente y corazón corrompidos tal y como el mío. Somos el uno para el otro- Sombra mira seductoramente a la princesa -Ella es mi reina, mi hermosa reina. Juntos crearemos una nueva era-

Discord rio un poco ante las palabras del unicornio.

-Si que eres gracioso. Aunque te doy puntos extra por corromper a Luna- Discord chasquea los dedos y aparece un tablero donde salen los nombres de Sombra y el de Discord -Sigo llevando la delantera por 1 punto- Dijo señalando un 2 y un 1, para luego desaparecer el tablero.

Discord desaparece y aparece en medio de Luna y Sombra.

-Saben, ustedes dos hacen excelente pareja. Casi me hace querer no tener que separarlos, en lo personal no me gusta como gobierna Celestia-

De repente de uno de los vitrales rotos entra una neblina oscura. Se trataba del capitán Dark Soul, que había traído algo directamente del reino Changeling. Se trataba del cofre de los elementos de la armonía, todos lo miran incluyendo los Changelings que no hacían nada. Discord noto que el unicornio tenía el cofre de los elementos de la Armonía, Soul no sabía que estaba pasando. Hasta que finalmente todos reaccionaron.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Pregunto Soul confundido.

-Soul. Te presento a Discord el señor del caos, vino a derrotarme- Le dijo Sombra -Llegaste justo a tiempo-

Sombra y Luna hacen brillar sus cuernos al mismo tiempo. Con sus fuerzas combinadas crearon una honda de energía mágica oscura que empujo a Discord contra las grandes puertas del salón real. Este definitivamente molesto se reincorporo rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Muy bien. Basta de juegos. Volveré a Equestria a su estado aburrido- Dijo Discord.

De repente las puertas detrás de Discord se abren de golpe, dejando ver a toda la guardia Nocturna que había regresado de la búsqueda del unicornio oscuro. Estos ya se habían acostumbrado a Discord, lo que realmente les impacto es ver a Sombra y una Gran cantidad de Changelings en el gran salón real. Y por si no fuera poco su gobernante de la noche estaba a un lado del unicornio.

-Mis nobles guardias que bueno que llegaron. Su princesa está en peligro, ataquen a Discord- Ordeno Luna.

Los guardias se miraron confundidos unos a otros ¿Qué no Sombra era su objetivo? Se preguntaron todos, aun mas confundidos que antes.

-Pero, Princesa Discord está de nuestro lado. Sombra es el que amenaza Equestria- Dijo el comandante.

-Ahora las cosas son diferentes. Discord ah atentado con mi vida, soy la nueva reina de Equestria y Sombra su rey, los Changelings ahora son nuestros aliados. Ahora pertenecen a un nuevo orden, ataquen de inmediato- Volvió a ordenar Luna.

Los Guardias solo obedecían a Luna, entrenados para servir y dar la vida por su princesa. La obedecerían no importase que esta estuviera corrupta. Discord sorprendido que los guardias le hicieran caso, rápidamente desapareció y reapareció más arriba de los guardias causando que estos chocaran entre sí. Sombra noto esto, y rápidamente hizo una ademan con la pata.

-Changelings. Detengan al draconequus ¡Ahora!- Ordeno Sombra a lo que los Changelings obedecieron de inmediato.

Soul lanzo el cofre donde se encontraban Luna y Sombra. La princesa saco los elementos de la Armonía y tanto como Sombra como ella se elevaron en el aire mientas los elementos giraban a su alrededor. Discord noto esto, no había tiempo para jugar con los guardias y los Changelings. Chasqueo los dedos y un instante altero la gravedad volviéndola más pesada asiendo que los guardias y Changelings se fueran de boca al piso. La alteración de la gravedad no influyo en el campo de energía donde se encontraban Luna y Sombra con los elementos de la armonía. Discord fue rápidamente a detenerlos pero choco con un escudo que lo detuvo, miro quien lo había hecho, se trataba del capitán Soul que estaba pegado al piso pero con su cuerno brillante. Discord Chasqueo los dedos y el cuerno de Soul desapareció junto con el escudo. El Draconequus ya cansado de la situación decidió terminar de una vez con esto, Chasqueo los dedos para sacar a Sombra y Luna de aquel campo que se había tornado de un color oscuro, pero no importa cuánto los chasqueara o cuanto poder utilizara, no funcionaba.

-Esto es muy raro. Nada es inmune a mi magia, solo los elementos y las princesas- Discord chasqueo y los pilares del gran salón flotaron en el aire. Sus puntas nada afiladas de habían vuelvo muy puntiagudas.

Rápidamente el Draconequus empezó a lanzar los pilares contra en campo de energía oscura, a lo que estos se hacían pedazos. Discord ya aburrido, decidió acercarse el mismo y desvanecer el escudo con un toque de su garra. Toco el campo de energía y esta energía lo quemo, le había dolido y rápidamente dejo de tocarlo.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?! Esto ya no es divertido!- Exclamo Discord furioso.

De repente escucha una risa detrás de él. Era Dark Soul, que se reía al ver la frustración de Discord. Este se le acerca.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¿Sabes que desaparecerás al igual que Sombra? ¿Cierto?-

-¿Sabes porque te quemas al tocar el campo de energía?- Le Pregunto Soul con una sonrisa.

-…- Discord no contesta.

-¿La razón porque mi maestro corrompió a Luna, además del intenso amor que siente por ella?- Vuelve a Preguntar Soul.

-…- Discord no se lo había preguntado, creía que era porque estaba loco.

-y por último ¿Por qué robo los elementos de la Armonía?-

Discord con la magia de su garra levanta al unicornio aun cuando la gravedad es muy pesada y sea muy doloroso para Soul. El draconequus estaba muy molesto, no comprendía nada y no le gustaba para nada esta situación, se supone que él es el señor del caos. El debe controlar toda la situación y que los demás sean los confundidos no él.

-Ya me estoy impacientando. Si sabes algo será mejor que me lo digas antes que te quite tus patas traseras- Le dijo Discord con una voz muy seria, lo que era raro en el.

Soul soportando del dolor de la gravedad decide hablar.

-Es porque en estos momentos con la ayuda de la Princesa de la noche. Mi señor, se está transformando en un dios mas- Soul suelta un quejido -Además, con la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía corruptos por la magia de Luna. Sera invencible-

Detrás hay una gran explosión que hace volar el techo del gran salón real por los aires. Todo Canterlot se estremeció, los guardias y Changelings que yacían en el piso por la alta gravedad vieron un gran resplandor de luz roja que casi los llegaba a segar. Discord soltó a Soul dejándolo caer fuertemente al piso. Todo ponyville vio como el gran castillo había quedado prácticamente partido a la mitad, los ponys de Canterlot al no tener guardia que los protegiera de esta situación. Estaban totalmente atemorizados. No solo eso, si no que todos los ponys de Canterlot habían sido víctima de los changelings que los dejaron sin energía alguna. Discord volteo lentamente para encontrarse con Sombra y Luna que ya habían salido de aquel campo de energía, pero había un detalle que noto de inmediato. Sombra tenia alas, unas enormes alas tal y como las de Celestia, que extendía con orgullo y con sonrisa de Victoria. En su gorjal del cuello estaban incrustadas unas piedras negras, que eran los elementos de la armonía corruptos.

En los calabozos del castillo, si antes las portadoras no estaban sufriendo terribles dolores porque los elementos estaban en presencia de una fuerte energía negativa. Ahora el dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo era algo indescriptible. Sentía como si sus cuerpos estuvieran en llamas y cada parte de ellas con agujas. Si no estuvieran encadenadas contra la pared por considerarlas peligrosas, no lo pensarían dos veces, y acabarían con su vida.

Luna y Sombra miraban a Discord con una mirada confiada, mientras este miraba incrédulo la escena.

-Valla, valla… Asique este era tu gran plan. Pero aunque ahora seas un alicornio no me vencerás, mis poderes van más allá de tus limites- Discord concentro toda su energía.

La realidad se empezaba distorsionar drásticamente. El piso se volvía agua, a lo que los que estaban sometidos por la gravedad se hundieron sin remedio. El cielo se volvía de color rosa y la Luna desapareció. La princesa de la noche se desmaya en el acto, sin su astro no tiene vida, el trono de sombra se había derretido para luego convertirse en varios insectos. Las grandes puertas que no habían salido volando como el tejado, se volvieron de chocolate solido. Todo el castillo se elevo en el aire mientras la realidad en la ciudad de Canterlot no era diferente, casas de volvían de dulce y de materiales desconocidos, los ponys cambiaban de color y algunos su forma drásticamente. La distorsión de la realidad se esparcía por toda Equestria. Sombra furioso por haber desaparecido el astro de su reina, mira a Discord con enfado.

-¡Como te atreves ah hacerle eso a mi reina!- Exclamo Sombra.

Discord se detiene. Se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurria, se estaba dejando llevar por sus poderes caóticos, tal y como se lo había dicho Celestia. El castillo baja de los cielos y vuelve a su respectivo lugar, el astro en el cielo regresa junto con el color natural de la noche. El caos desaparece de Canterlot y de los lugares a donde estaba llegando, por unos breves instantes se dijo a si mismo ¿Qué diría Fluttershy si lo viera usando sus poderes de esta manera? Pero el unicornio aprovecho este momento de debilidad del draconequus.

Sombra empezó a elevarse en el aire, sus ojos brillaban de un intenso rojo. Discord nota esto y crece al punto de volverse del tamaño de un gran dragón. Estira sus largas garras para atrapar al alicornio oscuro, pero era demasiado tarde. Sombra ya había activado los poderes de los elementos de la desarmonía. Un gran rayo negro se elevo en el aire y despendio hacia el draconequus que estaba a centímetros de atrapar al alicornio. El rayo negro impacta contra Discord a lo que este empieza a encogerse lentamente. Recordaba la primera vez que había sido atacado por los elementos de la Armonía, si bien lo volvían piedra, no resultaba doloroso, al contrario esta vez era muy doloroso. Pego un grito ahogado antes de que cada extremidad de su cuerpo se volviera piedra solida y cayera al piso que ya no era una especie de piscina gigante. La guardia nocturna y Changelings ya no estaba sometidos por la gravedad y Luna había recuperado el conocimiento. Los guardias nocturnos estaban a punto de abalanzarse contra los Changelings de Sombra, pero Luna los detuvo con su voz real de Canterlot.

-¡Alto!- Exclamo la princesa con su voz.

Los guardias se detuvieron en el acto. Un poco asustados, no dijeron nada ni siquiera el comandante. Sombra se acerco a su nueva reina y le planto un beso en los labios. Su trono había regresado a la normalidad al igual que todo. La estatua de Discord estaba en el piso, se podía ver claramente una lágrima en su rostro. El techo del gran salón no estaba, ya que el draconequus no fue responsable de eso. Sombra se sienta en su trono a lo que Luna se le acerca con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi rey. ¿Qué sigue ahora?- Pregunta Luna con una voz dulce.

Sombra mira el cielo nocturno que su reina había traído.

-No bajes tu astro nunca más- Le dijo Sombra.

-Bien, como tu digas- Le respondió Luna.

-Lo otro. Crearemos un nuevo pueblo- Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno intensamente, incluso Luna se sorprendió.

Del cuerno de Sombra salió humo negro que empezó a esparcirse rápidamente por el salón real para luego pasar a todo el palacio y todo Canterlot. El humo negro ya se veía como una gigantesca nube que yacía por la gran capital. Pronto empezó a expandirse al punto de estar sobre Ponyville, Cloudsdale, Fillidelphia, Baltemare, Manehatten, los Pegasus, Yanhoyer y Appleloosa. El humo negro fue descendiendo sobre estas ciudades y sobre sus habitantes, que respiraban mientras dormían y los que aun estaban en pie simplemente no pudieron aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo. Hasta que finalmente se disipo, en su totalidad. El pelaje de todos los Ponys se había vuelto de un tono oscuro como el de Sombra. Los que aun dormían no se darían cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente del cambio en sus cuerpos y sus mentes, pero los que yacían despiertos estaban cambiados.

En el palacio de Canterlot el humo negro ya se había disipado. La guardia nocturna al ya tener el pelaje de ese color, el cambio estaba en sus mentes. Hicieron filas y se inclinaron respetuosamente ante su nuevo rey, incluyendo a Soul y Luna. El nuevo rey de Equestria, no solo sobre las tierras de esta si no que de sus habitantes había llegado al poder.

**Montañas de Cristal: **

La ex-reina Chrysalis caminaba por la nieve. Sin ningún abrigo esta vez el frio era insoportable. Recordaba la última vez que había estado aquí, para liberar a aquel que le quitaría todo lo poco que tenia. Sin reino, sin ejercito, solo le quedaba el poder que Sombra le había regalado al acostarse con ella, se preguntaba en que estaba pensando cuando dejo que el unicornio oscuro intimara de esa forma con ella. No imaginaba que podía desvanecer el sello asiendo eso. Todo era de un plan perfecto y ella estaba atrapada en el, ahora Sombra tenia a toda Equestria bajo su poder y era todo su culpa. El deseo de venganza ardía fuertemente en ella, pero con Equestria abajo solo había un reino que podía contra Equestria, el mismo reino que Sombra gobernó unos años antes de ser encerrado en el hielo.

-Por fin. Llegue- Dijo Chrysalis.

Frente a ella yacía el hermoso Imperio de Cristal, grande y imponente, tal y como se lo imaginaba. Y pensar que la misma princesa que encerró y suplanto ahora era gobernante de un imperio. La vida no era nada justa con ella.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Bueno… Este es el fin de "Equestria Cae" Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En especial porque este capítulo me fue complicado de hacer, por distintos factores. Sombra derroto a Discord, bueno yo siempre antes de empezar un fic, me gusta tener claro todo lo que pasara de principio a fin, asique busque la manera mas coherente de que todo esto pasara. Hace tiempo leí un fic de Luna malvada, fue de gran inspiración. **

**Bueno nos vemos en unos días, estoy a full escribiendo, ya que intentare terminar este Fic antes de estar totalmente metido en los estudios y todo eso… **


	13. El Rescate

**Capitulo 13 "El Rescate" **

Era de noche en el Imperio de Cristal. Los guardias nocturnos cumplían con su labor mientras la nueva noche cubría todo el imperio. Los gobernantes de este dormían plácidamente. Una figura alta y oscura caminaba por las calles el imperio directo hacia el castillo. De repente esta figura fue rodeada por un gran batallón de guardias nocturnos, el capitán de esta se abrió paso entre los guardias.

-¡Identifícate!- Exclamo el guardia.

La figura hizo brillar su cuerno dejando revelar su apariencia, era la reina Chrysalis. Los guardias se sorprendieron y rápidamente apuntaron sus lanzas y espadas hacia la reina.

-Me rindo- Dijo Chrysalis poniendo sus patas delanteras en dirección hacia el guardia para que la esposaran.

Los guardias confundidos de lo sencillo que fue, esposaron a la reina a lo que esta no opuso resistencia alguna. Los guardias dudosos de que esto fuera una trampa decidieron llamar a sus mismísimos gobernantes la Princesa My Amore Cadenza, oh princesa Cadence, como le gustaba que le dijeran y al Príncipe Shining Armor. Después de todo era una situación muy extraña. Se podría considerar hasta imposible creer que la enemiga jurada de Equestria se esté rindiendo ante el imperio de Cristal, aliado de Equestria.

En la habitación de los gobernantes se estucha un golpeteo a la puerta que los despierta a ambos. Shining Armor bosteza y prende una lámpara de cristal con su mágica.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta desganado Shining Armor.

-Su majestad. Ocurre una situación- Dice el guardia detras de la puerta.

-¿y qué clase de situación ocurre ah esta hora?- Pregunta el unicornio algo molesto.

-Lo que sucede es que la Reina Chrysalis ha aparecido y se entrego a la guardia-

Cadence se levanta de golpe al oír eso.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- Exclamo la alicornio sorprendida.

**En la entrada al palacio:**

Chrysalis miraba sorprendida a su alrededor se maravillaba con cada cosa que veía a su alrededor. Era majestuoso y hasta ella tenía que admitir que era hermoso. Los guardias la vigilaban aunque esta estuviera ya encadenada de cada extremidad, incluyendo las alas, cuello y cola. Se sintieron unos pasos provenientes de la escalera de entrada al palacio. Un guardia se adelanto y anuncio la llegada de sus majestades. Los guardias alrededor de Chrysalis, la hicieron inclinarse forzándola a agacharse.

-Inclínense ante sus majestades, la Princesa My Amore Cadenza y el Príncipe Shining Armor-

Cadence y Shining y hicieron su aparición. Sin muchos rodeos fueron directo al punto del asunto.

-Explica porque te rendiste Chrysalis ¿Es esto acaso una trampa? Porque créeme que en estos instantes me estoy conteniendo de mandarte a un calabozo de cristal. Tal y como lo hiciste conmigo- Le dijo Cadence amenazadoramente.

-Qué lindo imperio es el que tienes- Le dijo Chrysalis sonriéndole.

-Sera mejor que nos des una buena razón para no encerrarte y llevarte ante Celestia y Luna- Dijo Shining Armor.

-Bueno. Empecemos por eso, ya no hay Celestia y Luna. Celestia fue derrotada y posiblemente Luna ya fue corrompida- Les dijo Chrysalis.

Ambos se miraron extrañados.

-Que mentira mas grande. Si esto es una trampa será mejor que…- No termino Cadence.

La princesa observaba que el astro de la noche se había tornado de un color rojo. Todos los guardias incluyendo a Shining Armor, vieron al nuevo astro del cielo nocturno. No tenía sentido, la Luna roja no había hecho su aparición desde la Época de Nightmare Moon. Luego ambos gobernantes miraron a Chrysalis.

-Se los dije. Equestria cayó, Luna ha sido corrompida. Y eso no es lo peor, Sombra es el nuevo rey- Dijo Chrysalis.

-¡¿Sombra?!- Exclamaron ambos.

-No tiene sentido. El fue…- Fue interrumpido Shining Armor.

-¿Destruido? No, solo aprisionado de nuevo. Y yo lo reviví, tomo mi reino, tomo el poder que me prometió y tomo Equestria. Lo tomo todo- Dijo Chrysalis con una voz triste.

-¡Tu reviviste a Sombra! ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡El es un desquiciado esclavista!- Le grito Cadence sosteniéndola con su magia.

-Lo sé… Lo sé, pero me traiciono, me uso, convenció a mi ejercito de ponerse en mi contra. Necesito tu ayuda- Le dijo Chrysalis algo intimidada.

Shining Armor se acerca a su esposa y la convence que suelte a Chrysalis.

-¿Que ocurrió con mi hermana y sus amigas?- Pregunto Shining Armor.

-Ellas. Sombra las encerró en un calabozo, junto con Celestia-

-Eso significa que aun están vivas ¿Por qué Sombra haría eso?- Se pregunto Shining.

Si bien Shining Armor estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, hace años en la milicia había aprendido a mantener la mente fría para pensar claramente en una situación difícil. Era muy extraño que alguien como Sombra mantuviese a su mayor amenaza con vida. Como no hallaba después, se dispuso a escuchar lo que Chrysalis tenía que decir.

-No lo sé. Pero debemos hacer algo. ¿Hace cuanto que Sombra esta libre?- Le pregunta Cadence.

-Hace semanas. Vine a ayudarles. Mejor dicho que me ayuden… por… favor- Suplico Chrysalis.

-Despiertas a un monstruo, luego no lo puedes controlar y supones que te dejemos que nos ayudes- Le dijo Cadence.

-Sombra me enseño algunos hechizos, además tengo un poder similar a cuando me alimente del amor de Shining-

Cadence y Shining la miraron con aun más enfado a Chrysalis. Al parecer ese no había sido un muy buen argumento. Cadence hizo su técnica de respirar y calmarse, con su pata en su pecho para exhalar y luego estirarla para soltar, debía estar calmada y seria para poder saber si enserio decía la verdad. La princesa miro fijamente a Chrysalis unos instantes.

-¿Cómo sabemos que esta no es alguna trampa? Nos cuentas la verdad y así de alguna forma te creeríamos. Para luego sabotear todo-

-¿Enserio crees que seguiría ayudando a ese monstruo? Después de lo que me hizo- Chrsalis mira el piso -Yo solo quería ayudar a mi pueblo ah salir adelante-

Cadence vuelve a mirar fijamente a Chrysalis una vez que esta levanta la cabeza.

-Por favor. Solo quiero, reparar lo que hice. Ya no tengo nada, ¿Qué podría perder intentándolo?-

La princesa mantiene una expresión serie en su rostro.

-Suéltenla- Ordeno Cadence asiendo un ademan con la pata.

Los guardias rápidamente le quitaron los grilletes de cada una de sus extremidades. Shining Armor se sorprendió al ver como su esposa soltaba a Chrysalis, sabiendo todo lo que le hizo y lo que había hecho. Aun no del todo seguro decide preguntar.

-Amor, ¿Enserio le crees?- Le pregunta Shining Armor.

La princesa voltea a verlo.

-No puedo creer que diga esto. Pero si le creo, lo veo en sus ojos. Ella dice la verdad, por raro y absurdo que suene, tratándose de alguien que tiene que engañar para conseguir lo que quiere-

Cadence se acerca a Chrysalis, a lo que esta no mueve ni un musculo.

-Escúchame bien, si veo oh noto una actitud sospechosa en ti, no lo pensare dos veces y te desapareceré. Si estoy poniendo en riesgo a mis ponys es exclusivamente porque creo que puedes ser de ayuda- Le dijo seriamente la princesa.

-Se puede sentir todo el amor que emana de tu imperio. No me sorprende que Sombra lo quiera Conquistar de nuevo- Le dijo Chrysalis, algo desafiante.

-Entonces. La noche eterna ah regresado, la princesa Luna esta corrupta- Hizo resalar Shining Armor.

-Eso es terrible. Mi tía Luna es muy poderosa, esto sería menos alarmante si Twilight y sus amigas estuvieran aquí- Dijo Cadence -Al menos tenemos el corazón de cristal que es un poder cercano a los elementos de la armonía- Dijo mirando aquel corazón que yacía en medio del lugar.

De repente el cuerno de Chrysalis empezó a brillar lo que alarmo a los guardias a su alrededor. Estos le apuntaron con sus lanzas, Cadence y Shining se voltean a mirarla.

-¿Pero que estas asiendo?- Pregunta Cadence.

-¡Esto no lo hago yo niña! Debe haber una gigantesca fuente de amor concentrada para que me pase esto involuntariamente. Me paso con Shining, pero no creo que sea el de nuevo- Chrysalis se empezó a acercar a la fuente de amor. Poco a poco se empezaba a acercar al corazón de Cristal.

-A un lado- Les dijo a Cadence y Shining apartándolos.

-¿Pero que estas asiendo?- Le pregunto Cadence.

Chrysalis finalmente llega a estar en frente del corazón de Cristal, a lo que esta abre los ojos como platos y se pasa la lengua por los labios.

-Nunca antes había sentido tal amor. Y en un objeto, esto equivale a todo el amor de Equestria y un poco más- Dijo Chrysalis -Si tan solo pudiera tener un poco de…- Estiro su pata a lo que Cadance se la golpeo.

-No lo toques. Esa es el arma más fuerte que tenemos contra Sombra, la primera vez lo derrotamos con ella. Lo haremos de nuevo-

-Sabes que ahora tiene no solo mi Ejercito de Changelings- Dijo Chrysalis llamando la atención de Shining Armor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Shining Armor.

-De camino hacia aquí vi algo muy extraño sobre Equestria. Parecía una nube negra, no me sorprendería saber que esa era una nube de corrupción-

-¿Discord no hizo nada para detenerlo?- Pregunto Shining Armor.

-¿Discord? ¿El draconequus?- Pregunto Chrysalis.

-Exacto. El ahora está de nuestro lado, ¿no hizo nada?- Le pregunto Cadence.

Chrysalis se volteo a Cadence.

-No lo sé. Pero necesitaba a Luna para poder usar los elementos de la Armonía, por lo que entiendo esa era la única debilidad del draconequus. Quizás fue vencido-

Cadence se acerca al corazón de Cristal, esta hace brillar su cuerno.

-Sombra no va a tocar mi reino ni a mis ponys. Estaremos listos- Dice Cadence.

El corazón de Cristal empieza a girar rápidamente. El brillo del corazón ilumina todo el lugar, su energía viaja por todo el imperio iluminando cayes y edificios. En los límites del imperio se empieza a formar un escudo gigantesco que poco a poco envuelve a todo el imperio en una barrera hecha de luz. Los habitantes despertados por la luz, salen de sus casas, los más cercanos al palacio miran a sus majestades y a Chrysalis. Los guardias de cristal detienen a los civiles para que no se acerquen ah la zona donde se encuentras Cadence, Shining y Chrysalis.

-Síguenos Chrysalis- Le dijo Cadence a lo que la changeling asintió.

Una gran escalera se había formado en el piso la cual los tres fueron bajando. Shining Armor hizo brillar su cuerno encendiendo varias lámparas de Cristal.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto la Changeling.

-Ya lo veras- Le respondió Cadence.

Fueron descendiendo por los escalones hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino. Estaba todo oscuro hasta que Shining Armor encendió las lámparas del lugar. Debajo del palacio había unas gigantescas catacumbas de cristal, donde yacían en formación perfecta todo un ejército de ponys de Cristal. La diferencia con los otros ponys, es que estos están hechos totalmente enteros de Cristal puro, sin rostro solo ojos y oídos. Chrysalis se exalto un poco al ver esto, y retrocedió unos pasos.

-P-Pero, ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto nuevamente la Changeling.

-Esto es la creación del rey Sombra. Un ejército que solo obedece, sin conciencia, ni nada. Solo obedecer, Shining y yo creímos que los quería utilizar para someter a otros reinos, pero al parecer no los uso a tiempo- Le explico Cadance -Ahora los usaremos en su contra-

-¿Pero tú quieres liberar una guerra?- Pregunto Chrysalis.

-Solo reciben órdenes, por lo tanto les ordenare no hacerle daño a ningún pony. Solo neutralizarlo- Le volvió a explicar Cadence.

-Por favor que tampoco le hagan daño a mis Changelings- Les dijo Chrysalis.

Ambos se miraron extrañados ante la petición.

-Pero te traicionaron- Le dijo Shining Armor.

-Solo fueron manipulados. Créanme a Sombra no le importa mi pueblo, solo lo está usando. El quiere eliminar a cada especie, así crear una propia-

-¿Una propia?- Pregunto Shining Armor.

-Así es. Alicornios, una especie inmortal. Oh al menos eso fue lo que averigüe, creí que si no hacía nada para detenerlo y luego lo traicionaba, lo detendría y al mismo tiempo tendría a Equestria- Les dijo algo cabizbaja Chrysalis.

Cadence y Shining aun no se sentían cómodos con la presencia de la reina. No están seguras que es peor, Sombra o ella. Cadence se le acerco.

-Necesitamos que te infiltres y que traigas a mi tía Celestia y a Twilight y sus amigas aquí-

-No sé si poder traerlas. Por lo que se las portadoras de los elementos están sometidas bajo las energías negativas de Sombra sobre los elementos de la armonía. Además Celestia está en un estado de shock, al no poder superar su peor miedo- Le dijo Chrysalis.

La princesa se volteo -Shining recuérdame mejorar nuestra relación de comunicación con mi tía Celestia cuando resolvamos esto- Le dijo Cadence.

Shining asintió. Cadence hace brillar su cuerno y rompe una pequeña piedra de cristal de la pared. Esta concentra su cuerno y la piedra empieza a brillar fugazmente, la acerca a Chrysalis a lo que el cuerno de la changeling empieza a brillar.

-¿Eso es?-

-Amor concentrado. Con esto podrás liberar a Twilight y sus amigas, junto con mi tía Celestia. Solo resiste la tentación de absorber la energía de la piedra, y todo estará bien- Le dijo Cadence asiendo aparecer una cadena con una incrustación donde puso la piedra para luego colocar el collar en el cuello de Chrysalis.

-Una pierda del amor ¿y me la estas confiando a mi?- Chrysalis no podía creer que la misma que encerró y suplanto, ahora este confiando en ella ¿Qué tan amables pueden ser los ponys? Eso nunca lo averiguo.

-Si, regresa a Equestria y tráelas de regreso. La piedra te permitirá salir del la barrera que cree- Le dijo Cadence.

Shining Armor se les acerca.

-Si traes a mi hermanita sana y salva, estaré en deuda contigo- Cadence abraza a Chining con una de sus pesuñas.

-Estaremos en deuda contigo- Finalizo Cadence.

Chrysalis asintió y con sus alas fue subiendo rápidamente hacia la superficie. La reina estaba confundida, no entendía cómo podían confiar tan rápido en ella. Podría traicionarlos ahora mismo, quedarse con la piedra del amor y tratar de enfrentar a Sombra sola. Pero no podía arriesgarse, ahora no solo estaba combatiendo por regresar a su trono, si no que estaba combatiendo por algo más grande. No dejaría que un monstruo le hiciera daño a sus changelings, ni a nadie. Un monstruo que ella misma despertó y ahora intentara volverlo hasta las profundidades del tártaro.

Había llegado al escudo. La piedra creó un aura mágica a su alrededor en todo su cuerpo que le permitió traspasar el escudo fácilmente. Se sentía más fuerte con el collar, muy fuerte. El imperio de Cristal debe ser un pueblo lleno de amor para que una pequeña piedra con la magia de Cadence posea tal energía positiva. Si tan solo pudiera llevar ese amor a su reino, todo sería distinto. Si hubiera conquistado Equestria al primer intento, no hubiera sido necesario despertar a ese monstruo.

**2 horas después en Canterlot: **

La reina de la noche se dirigía por los pasillos hacia el gran y demacrado salón real. Ahí se encontraba el unicornio oscuro durmiendo un poco en su trono. Esta abre las puertas del gran salón a lo que Sombra despierta algo molesto. Luna se le va acercando, esta ya no se veía como antes, su pelaje no había cambiado, pero era de un tono más oscuro, al igual que el azul de sus ojos y melena.

-¿Qué ocurre reina mia?- Le pregunta Sombra.

-Mi rey. Desde Canterlot se pueden divisar luces mas allá de las montañas de cristal-

-El imperio. Asique esa princesita finalmente entro al juego. No importa, tengo a todos los ponys de Equestria en la armada y un ejército de Changelings- Sombra se volvió a acomodar en su gran trono dispuesto a dormir un poco más.

-Déjame dormir, que gaste casi toda mi fuerza vital en esa aberración deforme que transforme en piedra. Además mañana será la ejecución pública de las portadoras, quiero descansar un poco- Le dijo Sombra cerrando los ojos.

-Como ordenes mi rey- Le dijo Luna retirándose.

La reina se retiro del gran salón real y se dispuso a caminar por los pasillos. Solo los vitrales del salón real de habían roto, las ventanas de los demás sitios del palacio estaban intactas. Miraba por uno de ellos la hermosa noche que ahora perduraría por toda la eternidad. Los guardias nocturnos paseaban por los pasillos. Luna miraba su reflejo en aquella ventana pero de repente sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo y escucho una voz.

-¡Recuerda!- Aquella voz se escucho como un eco en su cabeza.

No le dio mucha importancia. Quería ver a su hermana Celestia, si bien ahora era malvada, conservaba muchas cosas de la Luna original que Sombra dejo en ella, para que no sea solo una sirviente más de su poder.

**En los calabozos: **

Un guardia nocturno entra a los calabozos, este se le acerca a su compañero.

-El amo Sombra me pidió que te reemplace- Le dijo el guardia nocturno.

-¿Pero porque? El amo me dijo que no abandone mi posición por nada del mundo- Le respondió.

-Pues ahora cambio de opinión. Ya vete y deja que te cubra- Le dijo el guardia.

-Le iré a preguntar al amo, esto es muy…- No termino la frase ya que fue noqueado por un fuerte golpe del otro guardia.

Este es envuelto en fuego verde que revela su verdadera identidad. Se trataba de Chrysalis que había tomado la forma de un guardia nocturno. En la celda del fondo se encontraban las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, junto con la princesa Celestia. Esta toma las llaves del guardia y se dirige a la celda. En ella pudo apreciar a las portadoras de los elementos que estaban inconscientes y encadenadas. Chrysalis una vez abierto la celda se les acerca con su collar de la piedra del amor.

-Muy bien. Espero que esto funcione- Dice Chrysalis acercando la brillante piedra a las ponys.

La piedra brillo y un aura mágica rodeo a Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, AppleJack y Pinkie pie junto con Celestia que también estaba inconsciente. Chrysalis podía sentir todo el amor oh energía positiva que irradiaba la piedra, se sentía tan cálido, se sentía bien.

-¿Es este el poder del imperio?- Se pregunto a sí misma.

La piedra dejo de brillar. Chrysalis hizo brillar su cuerno y empezó a sacarle los grilletes a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, junto con la princesa Celestia. Las dejaba delicadamente en el suelo, luego de unos instantes la primera en abrir los ojos fue Celestia, que al ver a Chrysalis cerca de sus ponys reacciono negativamente.

-¡Chrysalis!- Exclamo Celestia empujándola con su magia.

La changeling se reincorporo rápidamente, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes que alguien más viniera aquí.

-Celestia. No hay tiempo, Sombra o Luna podrían venir en cualquier momento, tengo que llevarlas al imperio de Cristal- Dijo Chrysalis.

La princesa Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y disparo un rayo contra la Changeling. Chrysalis esquivo el rayo asiendo que este chocara contra la pared asiendo un pequeño estruendo.

-Celestia, estoy de su lado. Los vine ah sacar de aquí, Cadence y Shining Armor me enviaron- Le dijo mostrándole el collar de su cuello.

-¿Eso es acaso?-

-Una piedra de cristal, Cadence la cargo con su energía mágica de amor. Fue lo que me permitió sacarte de ese estado y también bloquear las energías negativas que le hacían daño a las portadoras. Pero tenemos que…- Chrysalis fue interrumpida.

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!- Se escucho una voz que había llegado al lugar.

-L-Luna- Dijo Celestia sorprendida de ver a su hermana.

-Chrysalis, como hozas regresar aquí y despertar a mi hermana. Te voy a…- Luna no termino la frase ya que Chrysalis le arrojo la piedra de cristal directo en el cuerno.

-¡¿Pero que estas asiendo?! Es mi hermana!- Le grito Celestia.

Luna quedo algo aturdida por el impacto de aquella piedra, al parecer estaba llena de energía positiva, lo cual es opuesto a su forma corrupta. Luna veía un poco borroso ahora, pero podía divisar a Chrysalis y a su hermana. Cargo su cuerno y disparo contra Chrysalis, fallando y dándole directamente a la pared asiéndola volar en pedazos. El estruendo se sintió en todo Canterlot despertando a Sombra y alertando a los guardias del castillo.

-¡Guardias, su reina está en peligro!- Grito Luna aun muy aturdida.

Chrysalis tomo la piedra de cristal y absorbió parte de su energía mágica, incremento su fuente de magia. Envolviendo a Celestia y a las portadoras de los elementos con un campo de energía, desaparecieron del lugar en un gran resplandor verde que casi segó a la alicornio de la noche. Los guardias y Sombra habían llegado al sitio de la explosión.

-¡Luna!- Exclamo Sombra -¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-

Luna se llevo una pesuña a la cabeza, al parecer el poder de esa piedra era muy potente para hacerle esto a su persona. Rápidamente se reincorporo.

-Chrysalis. Se llevo a mi hermana y a las portadoras, tenía una piedra mágica de cristal- Le dijo Luna.

Sombra miro por aquel enorme agujero que yacía en la celda, miro la tranquila ciudad.

-Maldita sea. Esto es imposible. La única forma de haber conseguido una piedra mágica de Cristal es que alguien como Cadence. Ahora está de su lado, no me arriesgare a perder todo lo que conseguí por culpa de esa princesita debilucha y esa inútil Changeling- Pensó Sombra para luego voltearse y se dirigirse a sus guardias.

-Preparen todas las tropas, changelings, unicornios, pegasos, ponys de tierra- Les ordeno Sombra.

Los guardias asintieron y rápidamente se fueron a reunir las tropas de Equestria. En eso llega el capitán Soul a la escena.

-Mi señor. ¿Qué es lo que teme de ese imperio? Por lo que sé, no tiene ejército-

-Claro que lo tiene. Un ejército invencible, lo irónico de todo esto, es que era mío-

**A las afueras de Canterlot:**

Un gran resplandor verde se hizo a las afueras de la corrompida ciudad apareciendo Chrysalis, Celestia y las portadoras de los elementos. La ya casi había perdido todo su brillo pero aun funcionaba, si no fuera por toda la energía positiva que guarda quizás la changeling no hubiera podido teletransportarlos a todos. Celestia se acerca a Chrysalis que estaba algo agotada y respirando agitadamente, la alicornio del sol le propina un certero golpe en el rostro a la changeling, esta le responde con una mirada de enfado.

-¿Así me agradeces por salvarlos, Celestia?-

-Sera mejor que me digas todo lo que ocurrió. Todo- Le dijo Celestia un tanto amenazadoramente.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Bueno el próximo capítulo será el último. Agradezco que hayan seguido la historia y sus reviews. Ya solo queda el final. Bueno, como ven no todo está del todo perdido. Aun queda una esperanza y esa esperanza tiene huecos en sus patas y un cuerno retorcido, XD… **

**Nos veremos pronto…**


	14. Victoria o Aniquilación

**Capitulo 14 "Victoria o Aniquilación" **

1 hora había transcurrido desde que Chrysalis se había propuesto a explicarle toda la situación a Celestia desde principio a fin, de cómo había revivido al rey Sombra, sobre sus planes, como logro engañarla, como llego al poder y de cómo se apodero de su reino. Además de que posiblemente ya tenga el poder de los elementos de la desarmonía y que aunque no lo hubiese visto, también se haya convertido a sí mismo en alicornio para pertenecer a lo que él llama "La especie perfecta". Celestia estaba atónita de todo lo que escuchaba, por un lado quería eliminar a la Changeling ahora que había recuperado sus fuerzas, pero sabía lo que debía hacer en estos momentos. Por mucho que deteste a Chrysalis, debían trabajar juntas para vencer a un enemigo común.

-Y eso es todo lo que ocurrió hasta ahora. Sé que me odias y para serte sincera tu no me agradas. Pero…- Fue interrumpida Chrysalis.

-Lo sé. Debemos trabajar juntas, gracias por rescatarme y a las portadoras de los elementos- Le dijo Celestia asiendo flotar a las portadoras con su magia.

-¿Cuánto tardaran en recuperar el conocimiento?- Pregunto la changeling.

-No lo sé. Han sufrido mucho, debemos llevarlas a otro sitio- Contesta Celestia.

Más adelante pueden divisar una gran multitud de ponys que se dirigen a ellas, oh más bien a Canterlot. Celestia y Chrysalis esconden a las portadoras de los elementos y a ellas mismas en unos arbustos que estaban cerca de ellas. La multitud se va acercando poco a poco hasta que finalmente los pueden ver más de cerca se trataban de un montón de ponys no solo de ponyville si no de otros sitios de Equestria que caminaban casi en formación hacia Canterlot. Había pegasos, unicornios ponys de tierra, Celestia juro haber visto a BigMac en una de las formaciones. Todos los ponys tenían el pelaje gris y miradas vacías, solo el pensamiento "Servir, Pelear y morir" yacía en sus mentes. Marchaban y entraban a la ciudad para posicionarse en la gigantesca plaza en frente del castillo donde su rey y Dios les tenía preparadas unas palabras antes de la invasión total.

Chrysalis y Celestia una vez que todos entraron a Canterlot pudieron huir del sitio, esto era más grave de lo que pensaban, en las filas no solo había sementales, habían potrillos y hembras, inclusive ansíanos. Sombra quería enviarlos a combatir a todos hasta que no pudieran más, después de todo, los veía como inferiores a él.

El alicornio oscuro apareció en la gran terraza del palacio. La Luna roja iluminaba todo Equestria y cada reino a sus alrededores. Luna y Soul yacían a los lados de Sombra a lo que este se preparo para hablar. Con una voz parecída a la voz real de Canterlot de la princesa Luna solo que más terrorífica se dirigió a su pueblo.

-¡Hoy un imperio se hace frente a mí! ¡Su poder no radica en sus cuerpos, si no en sus artefactos! ¡Ustedes Son el primero de muchos pueblos, los cuales yo tomare!-

Toda la multitud estallo en muestras de aprobación y gritos.

-¡El surgimiento de una única especie! ¡La especie de los dioses! ¡Y yo como el Dios de dioses! ¡El gran Sombra, su señor!-

Nuevamente la multitud estallo en muestras de aprobación y demás gritos.

-¡Luchen hasta morir! ¡Victoria tras victoria hasta que no quede nada! ¡Tenemos nuestras Armas!- Dijo mirando su collar y luego a Luna y Soul, -¡Y ellos las suyas!- Finalizo.

En frente de la multitud varios changenlings con varios carros repletos con armaduras, espadas, lanzas, escudos, que serian el armamento de los ponys en esta invasión en la que participarían inconscientemente.

Sombra se retira de la gran terraza dejando a Luna y a Soul solos. El alicornio oscuro se retiro a su habitación del trono a prepararse mentalmente para estar listo para cualquier tipo de situación. En realidad que las portadoras de los elementos estuvieran libres le preocupaba mucho más de lo que demostraba. Tampoco había olvidado como el corazón de Cristal había destruido su cuerpo y encerró su esencia en el frio hielo. Estaba totalmente solo, pero de repente escucho una voz.

-sabes sombra- Dijo una voz en la habitación el rey miro a todos lados hasta ver a un alicornio parado cerca de uno de los vitrales rotos del gran salón -me gusta tu idea de los alicornios, y he venido a ayudarte-

Sombra no se inmuto, había sentido las energías negativas de aquel alicornio extraño. Cualquiera con energías negativas en su interior podría ser víctima de su manipulación. No se movió de su trono y prosiguió a hablar.

-Dime quien eres y ¿cómo podrías ayudarme? Hasta donde se las únicas alicornios son las estúpidas princesas- Le dijo Sombra, cargando un poco de su energía por si era necesario.

-mi nombre no tiene importancia, pero si mis intenciones, con esto- extendió su pesuña haciendo brillar su cuerno apareciendo un anillo plateado del diámetro del rey sombra -este artefacto se llama Halo, esto nos ayudara a cumplir nuestros objetivos-

Sombra miro aquel artefacto con incredulidad. Ciertamente lucia extraño y emanaba una energía desconocida para él, lo cual es aun más extraño, ya que conoce todos los tipos de energía. Pero su curiosidad era demasiado grande para lo que había escuchado.

-¿Cómo esa cosa me ayudara a extinguir toda la vida?-

-Eso no tiene importancia, solo te diré que tiene la capacidad de aumentar tu poder mágico, al igual que otras funciones, funciones que solo yo conozco- contesto mirando a Luna que entraba al gran salón real -mira, colócalo detrás de tu trono escondido como parte de la decoración, y ya-

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Vienes y me dices estas cosas, así nada más-

-porque tú y yo tenemos a las mismas enemigas- Contesto sonriendo -tómalo como mi regalo, ya me lo agradecerás- diciendo esto se voltea hacia el vitral roto por donde había entrado, extendió sus alas y salió volando por el vitral para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz, dejando a sombra con el extraño anillo, Luna se le acerco.

-Mi rey, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Y ¿Qué es esa cosa?-

-No lo sé- Responde Sombra y llama un guardia.

-¿Qué desea mi señor?- Pregunta el guardia.

-Tira esta cosa, no sé lo que haga, y sinceramente no me importa. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar, como conquistar un imperio que posee artefactos de gran poder y con un ejército que yo cree- Le ordeno Sombra.

-Como ordene mis señor- El guardia tomo el anillo y se retiro del lugar, paseando por uno de los pasillos del palacio lo tiro por una de las ventanas hacia el jardín.

Luna había ido por una razón en específico, hace unos momentos tuvo que ir hacia ponyville por que Sombra le había encargado algo especial, que haría mucho más sencilla la conquista del imperio de Cristal.

-Mi rey. Traje al dragón- Le dijo Luna, a lo que Spike entro al lugar.

Spike se acerco al gran trono y se inclino ante Sombra.

-Spike, el dragón. Si eso se le puede llamar un dragón- Dijo Sombra levantándose de su trono -Por tu culpa me lograron vencer aquella vez en el imperio de cristal ¿lo recuerdas?-

Spike levanto la cabeza -Si lo recuerdo mi señor. Solo deseo servirle ¿quiere usted que me mutile a mi mismo como castigo?- Le pregunto el corrupto dragón.

-Al contrario muchacho, si alguna vez fuiste el responsable de mi derrota. Ahora serás una más de mis cartas del triunfo- Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno y una electricidad negra invadió el cuerpo de Spike.

Este sintió un gran dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Luna solo observaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, su cabeza no dejaba de molestarle desde que Chrysalis le arrojo aquella piedra en directo en su cuerno. No dejaba de escuchar voces que decidía ignorar, además de algunos escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo.

**Imperio de Cristal: **

Celestia y Chrysalis finalmente habían llegado a la entrada del gran y gigantesco imperio. Con la piedra del amor cruzaron fácilmente el portal, junto con las portadoras de los elementos que aun no despertaban de su sueño. Detrás del escudo estaba el ejército de cristal, y Shining Armor con su vieja armadura de capitán de la guardia real, junto con Cadence. Se podían ver todo tipo de armas echas de cristal y la magia que emanaba de ellos. Catapultas, tanques, lanzas, espadas, escudos, todo hecho de cristal solido y un soldado de cristal como usuario.

Cadence al ver a su tía sana y salva junto con Twilight y sus amigas, no pudo evitar lanzarse a darle un gran abrazo, con una de sus pesuñas, ya que la otra fue para Chrysalis. La changeling se sorprendió por tal acción, pero la Princesa rápidamente las soltó.

Cadence miro a Chrysalis.

-Bien hecho, gracias por traer a mi tía y a Twilight y sus amigas aquí- Le agradeció la princesa.

-D-De nada. Recuerda que estoy de su lado… Por ahora- Le respondió Chrysalis un poco cabizbaja.

-Sobrina, dime ¿Qué es todo esto?- Pregunto Celestia al ver el gran ejército.

-Eso es lo que le hará frente a los changelings y ponys corrompidos por sombra. Ya tenemos un plan- Le dijo Cadence.

-Y ¿Qué plan es ese?- Pregunto Celestia dudosa.

-Usaremos el corazón de Cristal para purificar los elementos de la armonía y así que las portadoras los puedan usar contra Sombra-

-¿Enserio así de sencillo?- Pregunto Chrysalis desconfiada.

Cadence sonrió incómodamente.

-Bueno. Hay un pequeño problema con el plan- Dijo Cadence -El problema es que, Sombra tiene que estar lo suficientemente cerca para que el corazón haga efecto en el, oh acercar el corazón a él. Pero eso sería una misión suicida-

-No olvides que ahora Luna lo protege- Le dijo Chrysalis.

-Ese es otro problema. Mi tía Luna es muy fuerte, podría interceptar el corazón antes que su poder llegue a Sombra- Dijo Cadence.

Celestia tomo la palabra.

-¡Hay que hacerlo! Es nuestra última esperanza- Dijo Celestia decidida.

**En el palacio de Cristal: **

Celestia, Cadence y Chrysalis esperaban en uno de los cuartos del gran palacio a que las portadoras despertaran. Cadence leía una revista mientras Chrysalis y Celestia miraban por la ventana. Celestia para romper el incomodo silencio de la situación decidió intercambiar algunas palabras con la Changeling.

-Chrysalis…- Le llamo la atención Celestia.

-Lo que me contaste sobre tu reino ¿Es cierto?- Pregunto la alicornio del sol.

Chrysalis suspiro. Puso un rostro triste y miro a Celestia a lo que esta se sorprendió.

-Cada palabra. No espero que no me odies por lo que hice. Solo espero que comprendas, estábamos en unas terribles condiciones, de las cuales los Ponys nunca han conocido- Le dijo Chrysalis con una voz algo quebrada.

Celestia no se imaginaba que la situación de su especie fuera tan grave, ella estaría dispuesta ayudar de alguna forma si estuviera al alcance de sus pesuñas. De repente las portadoras empiezan a abrir los ojos, la primera en abrirlos es Twilight. Esta aun un poco aturdida mira hacia todos lados, un poco confundida.

-¿D-Donde estoy?- Pregunta Twilight a lo que Celestia se lanza a abrazarla.

-P-Princesa Celestia- Dice Twilight con una voz débil.

-No te esfuerces mi querida Twilight. Ya estas a salvo, estamos en el imperio de Cristal- Le dijo Celestia a punto de desbordar lagrimas de felicidad.

Cadence se unió al abrazo y poco a poco las portadoras fueron retomando el conocimiento, con lo que no se esperaban encontrar era con la reina Chrysalis que veía la conmovedora escena. Rápidamente al verla se pusieron en alerta.

-¡CHRYSALIS!- Exclamaron todas al unisonó.

Rainbow Dash se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la reina y la taclea fuertemente contra la pared. Las demás se reincorporan y están dispuestas a atacar a Chrysalis, menos Fluttershy que se escondió debajo de la cama.

-Ahora si reinita, pagaras por lo que nos hiciste- Le dijo Rainbow.

-No se preocupen Princesas nos encargaremos- Dijo AppleJack.

Todas se detuvieron en el acto al escuchar las voces de sus gobernantes.

-¡Alto!- Exclamaron Cadence y Celestia al unisonó.

Pinkie pie estaba por disparar su cañón de fiestas, que saco de quien sabe dónde y Twilight estaba a punto de disparar un hechizo. La unicornio morada se sorprendió al oír eso de las princesas.

-¡Las princesas fueron reemplazadas por changeling!- Exclamo Twilight a lo que Rarity se desmayo dramáticamente.

Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y atrajo a las portadoras frente a ella. La princesa por un lado comprendía su reacción, después de todo llevaban mucho inconscientes y antes de eso sufrieron terribles dolores. Desconocían lo de Sombra y todo lo que ocurrió desde la Gala.

-Escuchen chicas. Chrysalis no es nuestra enemiga. El rey Sombra ah regresado, tiene el poder de los elementos de la armonía y corrompió a mi hermana Luna- Les Dijo Celestia a lo que quedaron boquiabiertas.

De repente un guardia toca la puerta de la habitación.

-Su majestad My Amore Cadenza. Debe venir ahora, tenemos una situación no hostil fuera del escudo- Dijo el guardia.

-Voy de inmediato- Le dijo Cadente -Tia Celestia, Chrysalis, por favor explíquenle toda la situación a Twilight y sus amigas-

Ambas asintieron y Cadence se retiro del lugar dejándolas solas en la habitación. La alicornio del amor se dispuso a dirigirse al escudo junto con su guardia.

-Y dime, ¿qué ocurre detrás del escudo?- Le pregunto a su guardia.

-Es mejor que lo vea con sus propios ojos su majestad- Le respondió.

Al llegar al escudo Cadence abrió los ojos como platos. Frente a ella había una gran cantidad de grifos, cebras y minotauros. Lo que yacía frente a los ojos de la princesa eran ejércitos enteros de los reinos cercanos al Imperio y a Equestria. Un representante de cada reino espera detrás del escudo que había formado el corazón de Cristal. Aunque fuera una barrera, se podía escuchar sin desvanecerlo. La princesa se acerco a los representantes de cada reino que estaban esperando.

El primero en hablar fue el representante de los grifos, un grifo alto de pelaje negro y plumas blancas.

-Su majestad My Amore Cadence. Hoy eh venido con el gran ejercito grifo a hacerle frente a la gran amenaza del alicornio oscuro- Dijo el grifo.

Cadence se sorprendió, no sabía cómo era posible que supieran lo que estaba pasando. De entre cada ejército salieron uno que resaltaron entre los demás. Se trataban de Gilda, Zecora y Iron Will que se acercaron a los representantes de su reino.

El representante minotauro, un alto minotauro de pelaje marrón, tomo la palabra.

-Ellos fueron a nuestros reinos a informarnos de la situación- Dijo el representante minotaruo.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? Deberían estar corruptos- Dijo Cadence.

-Al parecer el hechizo solo funciona en ponys su majestad, de lo contrario el mensaje mi pueblo no hubiese podido llegar- Dijo Zecora siempre en rimas.

-Iron Will tuvo que patear el trasero de muchos para venir aquí. Iron Will en cuanto se entero de la situación por medio de la grifo fue de inmediato a su nación- Dijo Iron Will asiendo varias poses.

-Bueno, en cuanto vi que algo mal andaba, fui a Canterlot a espiar un poco. No me gusto nada de lo que encontré, y como vi que Dash y sus inútiles amigas no habían hecho nada, tuve que entrometerme en todo esto- Dijo Gilda con un tono molesto.

El representante de las cebras tomo la palabra.

-Los tres conocemos la leyenda de la Luna roja, y sabemos que es señal de la noche eterna. No fue muy difícil reunir todos los pedazos de información que recibimos de ellos tres y entender la situación-

-Me sentiré honrada que sus reinos quieran unirse en la batalla. Pero solo hay una condición- Dice Cadence.

-¿Condición? ¿Y cuál sería esa?- Pregunto el representante grifo extrañado.

-No quiero que sus soldados usen esas armas. En su lugar tendrán unas diseñadas para solo neutralizar y no hacer daño. Siguen siendo ponys de Equestria, solo sus mentes son las que están controladas, eso incluye a los changelings que fueron manipulados- Dijo Cadence con una pose firme.

Los representantes se miraron entre sí algo desconfiados. Finalmente los tres se inclinaron, luego siguieron Gilda, Zecora, y Iron Will, y detrás de ellos los tres ejércitos. La princesa hizo brillar su cuerno y hizo una señal con su pata delantera para que entrasen a la barrera. Los ejércitos de grifos, cebras y minotauros algo desconfiados no entran hasta que sus representantes lo hicieron. Todos los ejércitos entraron y comenzaron a armarse para la gran batalla dejando sus armas de lado para ser reemplazadas por espadas, lanzas y escudos de Cristal. Lo que diferenciaba estas armas al resto es que petrificaban al enemigo en cristal solido en vez de atravesarlo.

**Dos horas después: **

Un humo negro empezó a rodear al imperio de Cristal, sin pasar la barrera, de este empezaron a salir ejércitos de Changelings y de pegasos que eran las dos ciudades completas de Cloudsdale y los Pegasus junto con los de las demás ciudades de Equestria. En la tierra los unicornios y ponys de tierra, todos armados con armas afiladas y armaduras al igual que sus aliados alados. Catapultas aparecían y los alicornios Sombra y Luna resaltaban de todos ellos con DarkSoul a la cabeza de los ejércitos terrestres. Cadence sabía perfectamente que su tía Luna podía desvanecer el escudo con su poder divino. Los ejércitos estaban a unos metros y solo una barrera los separaba. Sombra noto al instante a sus viejas tropas y maquinas de guerra como los tanques de cristal y catapultas con cargador de proyectiles automático. Luna noto esto también a un lado de su rey le pregunto.

-Sombra ¿Qué son esas cosas?- Pregunto Luna dudosa.

-Son armas que cree en base a relatos de una especie estúpida que se termino liquidando a sí misma. Nunca espere tener que enfrentarme a mis propias armas- Dijo Sombra con un tono molesto -Luna desvanece el escudo, quiero a Cadence, Chrysalis y las portadoras vivas. Las quiero matar yo mismo. En cuanto a Celestia, no te preocupes que eh decidido corromperla y que este a tu lado, reina mía-

Luna asintió y se elevo en el aire con sus alas. Celestia observaba como su hermana estaba volando sobre el escudo. En cuanto desvaneció la parte superior de la barrera, Celestia abrió sus alas y con una velocidad mayor a la de Rainbow Dash Tacleo a su hermana de tal forma que Luna retrocedió casi un quilómetro en el aire. Celestia sabía que si ella interfería en esto la batalla estaría más que pérdida y Sombra no haría nada por ahora simplemente porque le gustaba ver correr sangre. En cuanto el escudo se desvaneció por completo hubo unos segundos sepulcrales entre ambos gigantescos ejércitos. Sombra no hizo nada ya que sabía que Luna se las podría arreglar bien ella sola.

-¡POR EL REY SOMBRA!- Exclamo DarkSoul apuntando su espada y lanzándose a la batalla seguido por todo el ejército terrestre y el ejército aéreo.

-¡POR LA LIBERTAD!- Exclamo Shining Armor seguido por todos los ejércitos terrestres junto con el ejército aéreo.

Un poco menos a un kilometro de la batalla se encontraban Celestia y Luna mirándose fijamente. Ambas mantenían una expresión serie, pero en lo más profundo de la princesa del sol le dolía tener que pelear con su propia hermana.

-Luna, reacciona por favor- Le dijo Celestia.

-Tu reacciona, déjate corromper por mi rey y ambas estaremos juntas querida hermana- Le dijo Luna con una voz algo indiferente.

-Ya veo- Dijo Celestia.

-¿Te unirás a mi entonces?- Le pregunto Luna.

-No. Ahora veo que ese monstruo te corrompió totalmente, lo siento, no pude protegerte. Pero al menos intentare traerte de vuelta- Dijo Celestia cargando su cuerno con la energía del Sol.

Luna sonrió maliciosamente.

-Lo siento yo también querida hermana. No me dejas otra alternativa- Dijo Luna cargando su cuerno con la energía de su astro.

En el imperio se libraba la gran batalla en cada calle de este, excepto en el centro, ya que las fuerzas terrestres no querían ceder ni un centímetro de terrero y dejar que hieran a civiles. Los unicornios oscuros lanzaban sus hechizos mortales contra las cebras y minotauros, ya que sus rayos rebotaban en los ponys de Cristal. Por otro lado los ponys terrestres se encargaban de los soldados de cristal cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual era una desventaja ya que eran petrificados en cristal a un ritmo alarmante.

En el cielo se libraba la batalla de los grifos, apoyados por los tanques que podían disparar sus proyectiles mágicos a distancias lejanas. Los grifos eran más fuertes que los pegasos en el aire, pero por otro lado los Changelings los estaban masacrando con su magia. Los pegasos que mas destacaban eran los Wonderbolts que con sus piruetas y maniobras liquidaban del cielo a muchos grifos y la artillería no les podían dar mientras estuvieran en el aire.

Shining y DarkSoul peleaban un poco a apartados de los demás. No importa cuántas veces el unicornio blanco intentaba darle a Soul con su espada para petrificarlo, este la esquivaba con facilidad. Lo peor que el aura mágica que generaba la espada del corrompido unicornio generaba una gran cantidad de calor, por lo tanto cansaba mucho más a Shining.

-¿Qué ocurre viejo amigo? ¿Estás cansado?- Le dijo burlonamente Soul.

-Siempre fui mejor que tú en la espada, sabes cuando todo esto termine, le pediré permiso al amo de poder quedarme con Twilight. Estoy seguro que nos diver…- No termino la frase ya que Shining arremetió contra él con tal fuerza y energía mágica en su arma que retrocedió disparado contra una de las casas de Cristal.

-¡Eso nunca!- Shining Armor se acerco rápidamente hacia a él para petrificarlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo con ella, desaparece y re-aparece detrás del unicornio blanco.

-Demasiado lento- Dijo Soul dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza a su ex-compañero, pero una lanza lo toco y fue petrificado en cristal en el aire.

Shining miro en la dirección de quien había lanzado la lanza, se trataba de Chrysalis. El unicornio agradecido solo le dirigió una amable sonrisa para luego dirigirse a otra batalla. Soul había caído petrificado al piso con una sonrisa de triunfo. Las tropas terrestres de Cristal superan a los unicornios, ya que el Imperio de Cristal posee mejores catapultas y además de los tanques de cristal que pueden petrificar en cristal hasta 10 ponys o Changelings de un solo disparo. Los minotauros se acercan hasta donde está el rey Sombra, este molesto que sus ponys hayan sido derrotados en esta parte del imperio, no tiene piedad y dispara un rayo rojo de su cuerno que revienta los cuerpos de los 20 minotauros que iban a atacarlo.

-¡Maldición! Ah este paso voy a tener un ejército de estatuas de Cristal- Dijo Sombra volteándose -llama al dragón- Le ordeno Sombra a una unicornio que yacía detrás de ella.

-Como ordene mi señor- Dijo DarkTrixie haciendo brillar su cuerno y lanzar al cielo gigantescas explosiones de distintos colores.

Esto llama la atención de todos los combatientes, menos la de los ponys de Cristal y las fuerzas de Sombra. Un fuerte aleteo se escucha y de una de las montañas aparece un enorme dragon de escamas grises y negras, con dientes afilados y ojos rojos como la sangre. Se trataba de Spike que había sido corrompido y se encontraba en su forma adulta. Las portadoras de los elementos y Cadence observaban desde el palacio al imponente Dragón.

-¿S-Spikey Wikey?- En eso Rarity se desmaya.

-¡Rarity!- Exclamaron sus amigas a su alrededor.

El dragón estaba totalmente consumido por las energías negativas de Sombra. En el aire con un fugaz fuego rojo que emanaba de su hocico quemaba tanto grifos como a Changeling o pegasos. La batalla aérea ya estaba casi ganada, los grifos estaban disminuyendo a un ritmo alarmante, por otro lado las tropas terrestres vencían a las fuerzas de Sombra. Pero estos sin ningún refuerzo aéreo eran blanco fácil de los Changelings suicidas que se lanzaban en picada con toda su energía mágica creando grandes cráteres en el piso.

**Continuara… **

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno, lamento si trollie a algunos diciendo que este sería el último capítulo, yo podría jurar por Luna que me alcanzaría toda la guerra que tenía planeada en mi cabeza en menos de 4000 palabras, pero bueno, uno no siempre las puede ganar todas ¿Cierto?... La razón porque no seguí hasta posiblemente las 7000 para acabarla es porque sé que leer batallas largas y duraderas en un solo capitulo puede ser algo fatigoso… Pero en el capítulo 15 (Mi primer capítulo 15, que curioso, XD) Ya todo se acaba y ocurrirá la gran sorpresa, pero algo si les aseguro… **

**Se acerca una nueva era… **

**Ahora les tengo una pregunta, que me pregunto un amigo ¿Quién creen que gane entre Celestia y Luna? **


	15. Corazón de Verde Resplandor

**Capitulo 15 "Corazón de Verde Resplandor" **

Las princesas que se encontraban en una gran batalla en los cielos del imperio de Cristal, pero se detuvieron unos instantes para ver al enorme dragón que había aparecido en el campo de batalla. La princesa Celestia lo reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Spike sin lugar a dudas era él. Celestia estaba impactada, su hermana Luna aprovecho ese momento de debilidad para devolverle la tacleada que le propino en un principio haciendo retroceder varios metros a la alicornio del Sol. Una vez que esta se repuso miro a su hermana con enfado. Al ser la noche eterna Luna estaba en un ambiente donde su magia podía fluir mucho mejor que en el día.

-¡Luna cómo es posible que le hicieran eso al pobre de Spike!- Le grito la Princesa ya que consideraba a Spike casi como su hijo.

-¡Silencio! Si Spike puede servir a Sombra deberías estar orgullosa de eso. Está ayudando a formar la nueva era- Le respondió Luna pero se llevo sus cascos a la cabeza -¡Auch! Maldición no otra vez!-

-¿Luna, te ocurre algo?- Le pregunto Celestia extrañada.

-¡Cállate! Ya ríndete no puedes vencerme ¡Por favor Celestia ayúdame!- Le dijo Luna mientras le dolía más y más la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Luna estas ahí?-

-¡Celestia ayúdame no puedo zafarme! ¡Ya cállate y déjate corromper hermana!- Luna se movía de un lado a otro confundiendo más y más a Celestia , que ya empezaba a sospechar.

-¡Lo sabia! Aun estas hay hermanita, lucha contra la corrupción ¡Lucha!- Le apoyo Celestia para luego esquivar un rayo de color azul en el aire.

Luna carga su cuerno y lanza múltiples rayos de energía esta vez rojos. Celestia creó un escudo que la protegió pero que a duras penas pudo soportar los ataques de la princesa de la noche. En eso aparece Cadence con una piedra del amor, aun lado de Celestia.

-¿Qué estas asiendo aquí Cadence?- Pregunto Celestia preocupada.

-Vine a ayudar a mi tía Luna- Dijo Cadence -¡Oye Luna!- Llamo la atención de la alicornio.

Luna miro fijamente a Cadence que se encontraba junto con su hermana.

-¡Toma esto!- Cadence arroja la piedra a toda velocidad contra la alicornio.

La princesa de la noche, al creer que es una especie de proyectil, carga su cuerno y dispara contra la piedra causando la explosión de esta. Una fuerte luz se hace presente envolviendo y segando a Luna. Una vez que esta luz se disipa se puede ver que la alicornio de la noche tiene una mirada perdida y sus alas se dejan de mover. Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer, su hermana Celestia la atrapa en el aire para luego voltearse a Cadence.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Pregunto preocupada Celestia.

-La piedra del amor tiene muchas funciones. Una de ellas es disipar la oscuridad-

-Pero ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? Llenar objetos con la magia propia de uno es básico-

-Lo que sucede. Es que. Estoy… No hay tiempo lleva a mi tía Luna al palacio para que se recupere ¡Rápido!-

Celestia la miro extrañada y asintió, estaba feliz de tener su hermana sobre su lomo sana y salva, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y fue rápidamente hacia el palacio. Mientras tanto en la ciudad Spike arrasaba con todo a su paso, los civiles tuvieron que retroceder a las zonas donde el ejecito de Sombra ya había sido neutralizado para poder salvarse del mortal dragón. Los tanques de cristal disparaban contra él pero solo pequeñas zonas de su cuerpo eran petrificadas en cristal, y luego este se rompía dejándolo libre. Las catapultas al poder lanzar 3 proyectiles a la vez ralentizaban el avanzar de Spike, pero aun hacia se acercaba mas y mas al palacio de Cristal.

Shining Armor había colocado las catapultas y tanques cerca del palacio para que lo protegiesen. La princesa Celestia estaba tratando de despertar a su hermana Luna para que ambas pudieran vencer a Spike. Mientras tanto Twilight y sus amigas miraban alarmadas la situación, incluso Pinkie estaba en su estado Pinkamena, al ver como Spike quemaba con su fuego a las cebras y minotauros.

En una de las calles del imperio de Cristal, Dark Soul se encontraba aun petrificado, pero repentinamente el cristal que lo envolvía y neutralizaba se empezaba a trisar poco a poco hasta hacerse pedazos y dejar libre al unicornio oscuro. Este se echa al suelo a respirar agitadamente, lo último que recordaba era que estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a Shining Armor. Mira a su alrededor, al parecer la guerra sigue y al mira el enorme dragón que esta destruyéndolo todo sabe que las fuerzas de tierra perdieron la batalla. Rápidamente se escabulle entre los edificios en dirección al palacio.

Mientras tanto, Sombra se está impacientando, aunque todos hayan retrocedido por el Dragón y sus fuerzas aéreas siguen atacando, la conquista va muy lenta. De repente observa algo raro, frente a sus ojos todo estaba iluminado por el brillo de la hermosa Luna roja, pero este brillo fue poco a poco reemplazado por un brillo de luz plateado.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- Exclamo Sombra furioso -¡Esto es inaudito!- Lentamente el astro de la noche fue descendiendo para dar paso al sol.

La nueva luz del sol iluminaba todo el imperio, el brillo de los edificios y del mismo sol segaba al dragón, se empezó a sentir débil y sin energías. Sombra para no hacer que sus tropas se cansasen en la batalla, creo su anatomía en base que obtuvieran mas fuerzas durante la noche al igual que Luna, pero al no haber noche eterna, esto es una debilidad mortal. Spike se tambalea un poco, los pegasos caen al suelo sin energía, los changelings se preguntan qué es lo que está ocurriendo mientras sus aliados ponys caen.

-Maldita seas Celestia- Dijo Sombra.

El dragón cayo finalmente destrozando varias casas de cristal. Los Changelings al ver a su más poderoso aliado caer y a su rey por ninguna parte deciden retirarse del lugar. Sombra mira al soleado cielo como sus changelings se retiran dejándolo solo.

**En alguna calle del Imperio de Cristal: **

Chrysalis volaba rápidamente hacia el palacio para saber que harán ahora que el dragón cayó al igual que los demás ponys. La Changeling es detenida en el acto por un grupo de Changelings que la interceptan antes de que llegara al palacio. Esta se sorprende y hace brillar su cuerno, ya que sabe de qué lado están.

-Mi reina- Dijo uno de ellos.

Chrysalis se sorprende -¿Reina?- Pregunta extrañada

-Los Changelings ya obtuvimos energía en la invasión a Equestria. No creemos en la victoria de esta, por lo tanto nos vamos en retirada. Necesitamos alguien a quien seguir, usted es nustra reina. Guíenos- El Changeling hace una reverencia y luego es seguido por los demás.

Chrysalis no lo podía creer, le estaban pidiendo que fuese su reina ¿de nuevo? ¿De verdad quería volver a ser su reina? ¿Después de todo lo que paso? Ella no estaba segura, pero aun a si siguen siendo su gente, su pueblo, sus hijos. Ahora la necesitaban, Sombra quizás valla ah ser finalmente derrotado, aunque hubiera ayudado seguirían con ella. Por un momento pensó que hasta la podrían convertir en piedra ah ella y toda su gente.

Por otra parte, las tropas terrestres y aéreas se dirigían a la pequeña colina en la entrada al imperio de Cristal para liquidar al monstruo que causo la muerte de sus hermanos y hermanas en combate. Además de la destrucción y muerte que ya había causado antes de eso, Sombra solo esperaba hasta que finalmente las pocas divisiones de grifos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba, los grifos no hicieron nada solo se le quedaban mirando, al igual que los minotauros y cebras. Las tropas de Cristal, tanques y catapultas estaban rodeando al maligno alicornio, todos en un solo sitio. Nadie atacaba, las Princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence habían llegado al lugar, en especial Luna miraba con total odio a Sombra, al igual que las portadoras y todos en general. Finalmente la primera en hablar fue Celestia con su propia voz real de Canterlot, mientras todos incluyendo Cadance y Luna le apuntaban cargando sus energías mágicas.

-¡En el nombre de Equestria y todos los reinos! ¡Yo! ¡La princesa Celestia, te ordena rendirte pacíficamente y consideraremos transformarte en una estatua!- Le dijo Celestia a lo que Sombra rio.

El alicornio oscuro se partió en risa. Todos lo observaban furiosos de que se pudiera reír, cadence sostenía el corazón de cristal listo para usarse, pero de repente Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno lo que puso en alerta a todos. Todos veían como lentamente todo se oscurecía, el sol bajaba y la Luna roja regresaba ante los ojos de todos. La princesa Luna no lo entendía, ella no había hecho esto, pero fijo su vista en el alicornio oscuro que era el que lo había hecho. La noche había regresado y con ella el ejército pony de Sombra junto con Spike. El dragón abrió rápidamente los ojos y nuevas ordenas habían llegado a su cerebro. Poco a poco los pegasos y unicornios sobrevivientes fueron rodeando a todo el ejército que se encontraba en un solo punto.

-Sabes Luna. En verdad que no me conoces para nada. Yo sé imitar la magia de todos los seres ¿Por qué no eh de imitar la tuya y traer la noche eterna? Ahora que tengo el poder para hacerlo- Le dijo Sombra.

-¡Cadence ahora!- Exclamo Luna y esta rápidamente se fue acercando a Sombra con el corazón de cristal.

Sombra hizo brillar sus ojos y sobre todo el ejército a la velocidad de un rayo unas gigantescas garras de Dragón habían atrapado a las princesas Celestia y Luna en el acto, sorprendiendo y deteniendo a Cadence por el impacto de ver eso. Spike era más ágil de lo que parecía aunque estuviera en su forma adulta. Los tanques y catapultas se pusieron en posición apenas notaron la aparición de Spike, pero estas fueron interceptadas por los pegasos que neutralizaban a sus usuarios ya que solo las controlaba un pony de Cristal y se apoderaron de ellas rápidamente. Los grifos que quedaban fueron víctimas de los tanques y de los unicornios que disparaban contra ellos, mientras las cebras peleaban contra Soul y sus clones al igual que los soldados de cristal.

Mientras tanto más adelante las portadoras de los elementos estaban choqueadas por lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, Inclusive Rainbow Dash que estaba congelada en el acto. Las princesa intentaron zafarse de las garras de Spike, pero esto fue inútil ya que una fuerte corriente de energía eléctrica que fue trasmitida por las garras de Spike las neutralizo al instante dejándolas inconscientes.

Sombra rio un poco mas llamando la atención de Cadence.

-¡Ya cállate! Aun hay esperanza ¡Aun tengo el corazón y tu ejercito no han vencido aun!- Le grito Cadence, aunque sabía que habían caído directo en la trampa. Al colocar todas sus fuerzas en un mismo punto habían sido blanco fácil para ser rodeados.

-Que pena que ahora estés viuda. Pero no te preocupes, una alicornio tan bella y de cuerpo tan escultural como el tuyo servirá bien- Le dijo burlonamente Sombra.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Exclamo Cadence.

Sombra apunto con el casco detrás de ella. Lo que vio le había roto el alma. Su amado esposo había sido atravesado por una lanza, Twilight y sus amigas también notaron esto.

-¡Shining Armor!- Exclamaron Twilight y Cadence al unisono.

El cuerpo sin vida del unicornio blanco cayó frente a ellas, para luego revelar que quien lo había hecho era nada más y nada menos que DarkSoul. Cadence y Twilight y sus amigas se acercaron al unicornio oscuro, rápidamente Soul siguió con los minotauros que estaban detrás de él, dejando solos a Twilight y sus amigas junto con Cadence, ya que esas eran presas de su amo y señor. Cadence abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Shining Armor mientras lloraba al igual que Twilight.

-¡Hermano! ¡No te preocupes estarás bien! Y-yo v-voy a hacer un hechizo y y te pondrás mejor, t-tu solo espera- Pero Twilight no conocía ningun hechizo medico, solo cargaba energía mágica en el cuerpo de su hermano, sin resultado alguno.

-Shining… Por favor resiste, esto aun no se ah acabado. No puede terminar a si- Le dijo Cadence mientras a su alrededor sucedía una guerra en la cual iban perdiendo aunque el dragón no interfiriera en esta.

-M-Mi amor… T-Tengo frio… No… No sé si, pueda…- Le dijo débilmente Shining mientras sangre salía de su boca.

-¡Por favor no me dejes Shining!- Le grito Cadence para luego colocar el casco del unicornio sobre su vientre -Y-Yo aun no quería decírtelo-

-¿C-Cadence?- Le dijo el unicornio tratando de mantenerse en este mundo.

-Yo… voy a tener un hijo, un hijo nuestro mi amor… Por favor no me dejas sola ahora, te lo suplico re…- Cadence no termino la frase ya que una espada había atravesado el corazón de Shining Armor frente a Twilight y la alicornio.

El tiempo se paro unos segundos para las dos ponys que lloraban. En el momento en que la espada había atravesado su corazón se pudieron ver sus ojos abandonar la vida. Rápidamente miraron detrás de ellas, Sombra había asesinado a Shining Armor, este tenía una mirada molesta en su rostro. Ambas petrificadas no por cristal si no por el impacto y la tristeza miraron al alicornio oscuro. En ese momento Cadence soltó el corazón de cristal.

-Siempre odie a ese inútil unicornio. Yo tuve que transformarme en esto para poder procrear con una diosa y el sin ni siquiera que le crecieran alas te pudo dar un hijo a ti. Un ser divino…- Sombra toma a Cadence de los hombros y le grita "¡¿Cómo?!"

Cadence solo lo mira con una mirada vacía. Pero con un poco de conciencia que no había sido lastimada por la muerte de su amada, respondió.

-El amor es magia- Le dijo Cadence.

-Patético- La tiro al piso, esta ya rendida, no podía seguir luchando, no quería seguir luchando. Estaba cansada, el pequeño fruto del amor que creo con Shining Armor crecería sin padre.

Poco a poco los pocos minotauros, grifos y cebras fueron tirando sus armas al piso en señal de rendición. La mente de Cadence al ser destruida metafóricamente, los soldados de cristal detuvieron cualquier ataque, ya que su gobernante no emitía las ondas cerebrales que necesitaban para que ellos pudieran cumplir su función. Los ruidos de batalla se fueron apagando poco a poco, dejando solo el silencio. Twilight abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mientras sus amigas la consolaban. Cada una con su mirada llena de desesperanza.

Sombra miro victorioso al ver como los representantes de los reinos que habían luchado a un lado del imperio de Cristal se inclinaban ante el pidiendo misericordia. El corazón se Cristal, la única arma que podía vencerlo estaba tirado en el piso listo a ser llenado de odio y corrupción para volverse aun más poderoso.

-Hoy callo un imperio. El primero de muchos. Porque este es solo el comienzo del fin para toda especie y el surgimiento de una única especie pura e inmortal. La de los alicornios- Dijo Sombra haciendo flotar el corazón de cristal mostrándoselos a todos -Con este corazón, un arma tan antigua como los dioses mismos. Creare un nuevo orden- Sombra elevo en corazón en el aire.

De repente una figura oscura vuela a toda velocidad sobre todos en la multitud tomando el corazón en el aire sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Sombra. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la reina Chrysalis que había tomado el corazón de Cristal en un vuelo muy rápido, ganándose las miradas de todos en el lugar en especial de las fuerzas del alicornio oscuro.

-¡Chrysalis! Con que aun sigues aquí, es un placer volverte a ver otra vez- Le dijo Sombra burlonamente.

-¡No te dejare tener el corazón de cristal! ¡Esta es la última esperanza para vencerte!- Le grito Chrysalis, a lo que los unicornios cargaban sus cuernos al igual que los tanques y catapultas.

-¿Por qué no huiste con tus Changelings? Yo ya no los necesito- Le dijo Sombra acercándosele un poco con sus alas.

-¿De qué serviría? De todos modos nosotros no cabemos en tu idea de la especie perfecta. Nos encontrarías tarde o temprano y no liquidarías- Le respondió Chrysalis.

-Cierto, muy lista. Pero ¿Qué piensas hacer con el corazón?- Le pregunto Sombra -Tú no sabes usarlo y además eres un ser corrupto como yo, que solo busca el beneficio propio- Le dijo Sombra extendiéndole una pesuña.

-Dámelo y quizás te perdone la vida, después de todo tienes alas y un cuerno-

Chrysalis estaba preocupada. Tenía razón no sabía cómo usar el corazón de Cristal, ah estas alturas ya casi había perdido todo su deslumbrante brillo. Pero la Changeling no se quería dar por vencida, quería acabar con todo esto, quería un mejor futuro para su pueblo e incluso quería ver a las princesas y a los ponys sanos y salvos.

-TE EQUIVOCAS- Le dijo secamente Chrysalis con el corazón en sus patas presionando fuertemente contra su pecho.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Le pregunto el rey fingiendo no haber escuchado.

Chrysalis lo miro fijamente con una mirada penetrante.

-¡QUE TE EQUIVOCAS!- Le grito la reina a todo pulmón.

Sombra puso un rostro molesto, ante esto.

-Yo nunca quise esto. Nunca busque el beneficio propio. Nunca me importo lo que me pasase, y nunca jamás pensé en otra cosa que no fuera en ayudar a mi pueblo cuando te saque del maldito hielo- Le dijo Chrysalis.

Sombra puso una cara de un mas enfado, cargo su cuerno y disparo contra la reina a lo que esta estaba lista a recibir el impacto. Pero algo lo detuvo, una barrera que el corazón de cristal había formado alrededor de la Changeling. Sombra se sorprendió, pero Chrysalis estaba demasiado concentrada como para haber notado lo que ocurrió.

-Tú eres el verdadero monstruo, yo no. Yo quería ayudar a mi pueblo, tu no. Me manipulaste, engañaste a mi gente- El corazón de Cristal empezó a brillar de un Verde Resplandor -Mataste inocentes, yo no… Torturaste ponys inclusive a la que dices amar. Si alguien es un asqueroso monstruo que solo piensa en su beneficio personal- Chrysalis apretó aun más el corazón contra su pecho -¡Ese!... ¡Eres!... ¡TU!-

Todos fueron segados por una luz verde que ilumino desde el Imperio de Cristal hasta los mismísimos océanos de norquia y todo el territorio congelado. La luz quemaba al alicornio oscuro, era muy doloroso y no podía ver lo que pasaba con Chrysalis.

-¡Pero que estas asiendo!- Exclamo Sombra.

Detrás de él los que eran bañados por la intensa luz verde empezaban a sentirse con más energías, y los seres corrompidos por la oscuridad volvían a tener sus pelajes normales. Poco a poco unicornios, pegasos y ponys de tierra regresaban a la normalidad y a la vez Spike que sus ojos y escamas regresaban a su color original al igual que su tamaño. Las princesas fueron soltadas y habían despertado sorprendidas de sentir tal calidez y amor en la luz que los bañaba a todos. Sombra volteo y pudo ver todo lo que ocurría, grifos, cebras y minotauros regresaban a la vida frente a sus rojizos ojos incluyendo a Shining Armor. Cadence sentía sus fuerzas recuperarse, en cuanto noto a su amado unicornio ponerse de pie frente a sus ojos. La Luna roja ya no estaba en el cielo, había sido reemplazado por un brillante Sol. La brillante luz color esmeralda finalmente había dejado de emanar para dejar ver a Chrysalis.

Sombra miro con incredulidad lo que yacía frente a sus ojos.

-¿Q-Que significa eso?- Pregunto Sombra al ver la figura de una alicornio de grandes alas parecida a Chrysalis.

Todos miraban a aquella alicornio que yacía frente a sus ojos y que en su pecho yacía el corazón de verde resplandor. Celestia Luna y Cadance no lo podían creer, el amor que emanaba aquella alicornio era algo que nunca habían sentido antes. Chrysalis abrió de golpe sus alas y la luz que emanaba de su pecho desapareció las alas de Sombras en el acto asiéndolo caer de golpe al piso. El ahora unicornio oscuro miraba hacia todas direcciones donde se encontró con las tres princesas y todos los ejércitos apuntándole con sus armas.

-¡No se muevan! Insectos asquerosos, aun tengo poder, aun poseo los elementos de la armonía- Dijo Sombra señalando las piedras negras incrustadas en su Gorjal.

Los elementos empezaron a brillar nuevamente emanando energía positiva. Las piedras calentaron el Gorjal lo que provoco que Sombra se lo quitara y lo tirara al piso, donde 6 rayos salieron de él y se posicionaron sobre las portadoras haciendo aparecer en el acto los elementos de la armonía sobre ellas. Y confrontando a Sombra que ahora solo tenía los greaves de sus patas. Estaba rodeado, por lo tanto no encontró otra alternativa que convertirse en neblina y huir, pero Chrysalis hizo brillar nuevamente la luz del corazón volviéndolo al instante en su forma solida.

-No huirás de aquí- Le dijo Chrysalis.

-Me torturaste- Dijo Luna.

-Me encerraste- Dijo Celestia.

-Mataste a mi amado- Le dijo Cadence.

-Me controlaste- Dijo Soul apareciendo en la escena.

-Mandaste a Equestria a la guerra- Le dijo Twilight.

-Y manipulaste a mi pueblo- Finalizo Chrysalis.

Sombra estaba rodeado. No había escapatoria, no solo estaban las princesas y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, si no que ejércitos enteros apoyándolos. En su desesperación creó un escudo con varios tentáculos mágicos a su alrededor impidiendo que lo tocaran.

-¡No voy a ser vencido! ¡Yo soy Sombra el Dios de la oscuridad!- Grito a todo pulmón.

De entre todos los que se encontraban ahí se escucho un chasquido de dedos. Este sonido era familiar para todos. En un instante el cuerno de Sombra había desaparecido desvaneciendo su escudo y dejándolo desprotegido, el causante de esto era nada más y nada menos que Discord, quien había sido despetrificado por la luz verde del corazón de Cristal.

-Debí hacer eso desde el principio, maldito unicornio. Nadie me petrifica en piedra… Bueno salvo Fluttershy y sus amigas…- Dijo Discord llevándose una garra a la nuca.

-¡Discord!- Exclamo Fluttershy lanzándose a abrazarlo lo que sonrojo al draconequus y aun mas cuando esta le planto un beso en la mejilla, lo cual lo petrifico, pero de una forma diferente.

Sombra se tocaba su cabeza, con una expresión de total terror en su rostro.

-Mi cuerno…- Dijo Sombra -Ya no está…- Se dijo a si mismo mientras una lagrima salia de su ojo derecho.

-¡Como te atreves a llorar después de todo lo que hiciste!- Le grito Luna furiosa.

-Es porque ese es su peor miedo- Le dijo Chrysalis llamando la atención de todos con su nueva y armoniosa voz -Su peor miedo es volverse débil, y sin magia, ahora lo es-

-Y-Yo soy un Dios. Y-Yo soy invencible- Dijo Sombra con una voz quebrada al mismo tiempo que sus ojos y colmillos atemorizantes desaparecían para ser reemplazados por los de un pony normal.

Las portadoras de los elementos se elevaron en el aire. Sus ojos brillaban y Sombra estaba totalmente derrotado y sin esperanzas. El rayo de arcoíris se elevo en lo alto del cielo para luego descender de golpe y envolver al unicorno oscuro en un tornado de colores.

-Esto no ¡PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!- Grito Sombra mientas su cuerpo se transformaba en piedra para luego caer al piso.

El silencio duro poco ya que todos los ejércitos lanzaron gritos de celebración ante la victoria. Finalmente la pesadilla se había acabado, habían vencido al monstruo que amenazaba con sus vidas y todos estaban sanos y salvos. Celestia y Luna se abrazaron y lagrimas de felicidad recorrieron su rostro al igual que Shining Armor con Cadence y Twilight. Muestras de felicidad y apoyo entre todas las especies se mostraban entre todos. Chrysalis bajo del cielo y saco el corazón de Cristal que yacía Pegaso en su pecho, volviendo a su forma normal, esta tenía una sonrisa, pero rápidamente cambio a una mueca de preocupación cuando vio a las tres princesas incluyendo a las portadoras de los elementos dirigirse hacia ella con expresiones serias.

-Ten Cadence- Dijo extendiendo su pata con el corazón de Cristal -Esto no es mío. Supongo que ahora me encerraran por haber causado todo esto. Lo entiendo, y lo acepto- Dijo la Changeling.

Cadence estiro su pesuña, pero no tomo el corazón. Por el contrario empuja la pata de la Changeling señalando que no quería que se lo devolviera.

-No lo entiendo- Dijo Chrysalis extrañada.

En eso Celestia y Luna se acercan.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Nos salvaste a todos- Le dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

-Venciste al rey Sombra- Le Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-P-Pero yo lo libere en primer lugar- Chrysalis miro el piso decepcionada consigo misma.

Las tres princesas se miraron entre sí. En eso Cadence tomo la palabra.

-Lo hiciste, eso no lo negaremos. Pero también tenemos que ver el otro lado de la moneda. Lo hiciste por amor a tu pueblo, con la esperanza de sacarlo adelante. No de la mejor manera, pero ahora nosotras estamos dispuestas a ayudarte- Le dijo Cadence con una sonrisa.

-U-ustedes… ¿Van a ayudarme?- Pregunto Chrysalis.

La Changeling no lo podía creer. Después de tanto, las mismísimas gobernantes contra las que atento, le están estirando su pesuña a ella y a su gente. Quería llorar, llorar de felicidad.

-Conserva el corazón- Le dijo Cadence.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Exclamo Chrysalis sorprendida.

-Mi reino ya tiene suficiente amor por sí solo y sin el corazón. Llévalo a tu gente, no hay resentimientos de ningún tipo-

Chrysalis miro a su alrededor, todos sonreían, no había odio, solo felicidad y amor. La reina de lo Changeling finalmente había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba, una forma de ayudar a su pueblo y ayudar a sus queridos súbditos. Chrysalis levanto el corazón en todo lo alto del cielo, donde el corazón de ahora Verde Resplandor baño a todos con su luz esmeralda, que irradiaba calidez, amor y un mejor futuro para todas las especies, incluyendo a la Changeling. Chrysalis se inclino ante las tres alicornios, y a lo lejos todos los changelings que habían muerto en la excavación del rey Sombra, habían regresado a la vida, y habían sido guiados por la luz esmeralda del corazón de su reina.

**Fin**

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Valla, ah sido un largo recorrido hasta aquí. Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, en especial a los que dejaron Reviews en cada capítulo desde un principio. Este fue mi proyecto de verano y espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Pero este no es el fin para mí, ya que tengo muchos proyectos en mente… Espero verlos en mis otros proyectos y demás. Ahora les diré que por los estudios y trabajo no podre publicar muy seguido, y espero que comprendan. **

**Sin más que decir me despido. Para los que leen "Amor Eclipsado" Lo actualizare lo antes posible. **

**Fun Night (Diversión Nocturna) **


	16. Epilogo

**Epilogo "Una nueva Era": **

**En el reino Changeling: **

El alto mando Changeling estaba arreglando todo para salir de su reino subterráneo, ya que aun no se habían enterado de que el rey Sombra había sido derrotado. La población changeling que quedaba en el reino eran hembras, niños y ancianos que no tenían más opción que obedecer al alto mando que les ordenaba irse con ellos para procrear en un nuevo reino lo más alejado posible para que Sombra no los encuentre y los extermine por haberlo dejado solo en el Imperio de Cristal. En la recamara militar estaban los Changeling del alto mando de lo que quedaba del ejercito.

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-

-Sigo creyendo que es mejor quedarse aquí. Aunque nos vallamos no tenemos donde ir y seriamos víctimas de las criaturas salvajes de allá afuera-

-Pero Sombra nos exterminara. Si huimos de la batalla fue para sobrevivir como siempre lo hemos hecho-

-¿Sin nuestra reina? ¿Sin nadie que nos guie?-

-Ella se negó y prefirió caer con Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal. Traiciono a su gente-

-Aun así necesitamos un nuevo líder-

-Bueno, ese tal Discord ¿seguros que está del lado de las Princesas?-

-¿Y cómo esperan que lo despetrifiquemos?-

-¡Suficiente!- Dijo uno de ellos llamando la atención de todos -Lo que debemos hacer ahora es sacar a toda la población de aquí e ir más allá de los océanos de norquia-

-Pero más allá están los ponys vikingos y además hidras y dragones-

-Aun tenemos la energía que obtuvimos en la invasión a Equestria. Utilicémosla-

-¿Qué hay del lado malvado de la Princesa Luna? ¿Creen que nos quiere Guiar?-

-Eso es lo más estúpido que eh oído. Recuerden que ahora está bajo el control de Sombra-

-Si las portadoras de los elementos aun no han muerto ¿Creen que ellas nos puedan guiar?-

-Esta junta es estúpida ¡Debemos irnos!-

De repente se escuchan ruidos provenientes de los Changelings en las calles. Se siente como se acumula una gran multitud a la entrada al castillo, el alto mando piensa de inmediato que es Sombra que finalmente vino a exterminarlos como cucarachas, rápidamente toman sus armas para atacarlo y intentar huir. Bajan a toda velocidad usando sus alas y una vez abajo notan que no hay ningún herido, al contrario, todo el pueblo estaba bien y alrededor algo que no podían creer.

Las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence y la ahora alicornio Chrysalis se encontraban rodeados por toda la población Changeling. Los Changelings tenían miedo, todos creían que las princesas los habían encontrado para exterminarlos, tanto ellos como el alto mando no reconocía a la que fue su reina. Un pequeño Changeling que temblaba junto con su madre miro a las imponentes princesas y ah esta nueva alicornio. De repente se empezó a acercar sin su madre poder evitarlo a la alicornio de crin verdosa, ojos esmeraldas y pelaje y alas oscuras. El Changeling se lanzo a abrazarla en cuanto la reconoció sorprendió a todos incluyendo a las princesas detrás de ella.

-Reina Chrysalis. Finalmente ah regresado- Dijo el pequeño, a lo que el alto mando casi por reflejo tiro sus armas y se inclino, seguidos por todos.

-Hola pequeño, ya es hora de cambiar las cosas por aquí. Para todos- Chrysalis responde el abrazo y deja al pequeño Changeling delicadamente en el suelo.

Chrysalis avanzo imponentemente ante el alto mando Changeling con sus alas extendidas y las princesas detrás de ella. Para las princesas era la primera vez que visitaban el reino Changeling, tal y como lo pensaban se encontraron un unas pobres criaturas en pésima calidad de vida, la pobreza y miseria no era algo a lo que estuvieran acostumbradas a ver. Pensaron y meditaron mucho mejor el porqué Chrysalis quería tomar Equestria la primera vez, la desesperación de guiar un pueblo así y no poder ayudarlo debieron agotar tanto física como mentalmente a la pobre reina.

Al ver a la reina y a las princesas supieron que Sombra había fallado. Ahora solo les quedaba implorar misericordia.

-¡Reina Chrysalis! ¡Por favor imploramos misericordia ante nuestros actos!- Dijo uno de ellos en voz alta manteniendo la mirada en el suelo al igual que todos.

Chrysalis puso su pesuña sobre el Changeling.

-Yo los perdono. Aunque me hayan traicionado, nunca podría odiarlos ni guardarles rencor. Ustedes son mis hijos, son mi pueblo y si eh regresado es para cumplir mi promesa- Dijo la reina.

Los Changeling levantaron su vista para encontrarse con una cálida y maternal sonrisa.

-Guíenos y obedeceremos- Dijeron todos al unisono.

Chrysalis fu avanzando hasta el centro del castillo y sus Changelings se fueron abriendo paso a ella y las princesas. En el centro de su pecho salió en corazón de cristal bañado en un brillante color verde esmeralda. Se dio media vuelta y miro a su pueblo que no podía creer que frente a sus ojos estaba en mismísimo corazón de cristal.

-Mi pueblo. Hemos pasado por mucho, si bien no somos la mejor especie, desde nuestro comienzo hemos luchado por sobrevivir en este mundo. Antes buscamos la supervivencia de la peor forma, invasiones a pequeña escala, exprimir hasta la última gota de amor de un lugar que apenas alcanzaba para mantenernos vivos- Chrysalis levanto el corazón.

-¡Pero eso ha cambiado! ¡Ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad de vivir, porque hemos encontrado nuevas maneras de vivir!Nuestro reino ah sufrido bastante! ¡Seremos aliados de todos los reinos, pasaran años antes de que nos acepten, pero lo intentaremos! ¡Es hora de una nueva Era!- Chrysalis coloco el corazón en el medio del castillo donde dos estructuras provenientes de arriba y abajo lo mantuvieron fijo en un sitio.

El corazón empezó a brillar tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez, los Changeling sentían por primera vez en sus vidas una energía como esta. Era cálido, era amor tanto el de su reina como el del corazón que los llenaba. Esta magia se extendió a cada centímetro del reino. De repente las patas y alas rotas con agujeros de los Changeling empezaron a cambiar volviéndose arreglando su superficie con la misma magia equina de los dioses. Un gran resplandor lleno la tierra que estaba arriba de sus cabezas y empezó a caerse y impactar con un enorme escudo que ahora protegía al reino. Los rayos de sol bañaban a cada Changeling y para algunos por primera vez sentían los rayos del sol. La tierra bajo sus patas se empezó a mover y levantar llevando a todo el reino a la superficie, poco a poco se fue elevando para ya no quedar en las sombras. Un reino mas en el mapa eso sería ahora, ya nos mas hambre, miseria y dolor, una nueva era había empezado.

**Una hora después en el castillo: **

Las princesas y Chrysalis veían desde la terraza del castillo a todo el reino que mostraba muestras de felicidad y aprecio a la reina y a sus nuevas aliadas las princesas.

-No sé cómo poder agradecerles. Nunca en toda mi vida los vi tan felices- Dijo Chrysalis para luego voltearse a las princesas -Excepto claro la vez que invadí Canterlot, pero esos eran otros tiempos, jeje…- Rio nerviosamente la reina.

-Todo está perdonado. Entregaremos algunos recursos para nuevas construcciones, además que teníamos planeado en anexar a tu reino una vez en mejores condiciones, con una vía de tren- Le dijo Celestia.

-Así serán un reino mas oficialmente y aprenderemos tanto de uno como del otro. Queremos que los ponys al igual que los Changeling no se teman entre sí- Dijo Luna.

-También deseamos tu asistencia en la reunión de los monarcas de los otros reinos para fortalecer nuestras relaciones diplomáticas y presentarte ante los demás reinos… Pero- Rio nerviosamente Cadence -No será nada fácil- De repente la princesa se lleva una pesuña al vientre y pone una expresión sorprendida -Sentí una patadita-

Celestia y Luna empezaron de inmediatamente a mimar a la joven princesa, pero Chrysalis aun tenía una duda en su cabeza que quería sacarse.

-Disculpa, aaamm… ¿Te puedo llamar Cadence? ¿Cierto?- Le pregunto la reina.

-Claro que puedes, espero que desde ahora nos llevemos bien- Le respondió Cadence.

-Bueno, Cadence. Dime ¿Cómo es posible que tu siendo un ser divino mas hayas podido concebir un hijo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Le pregunta incrédula la princesa.

-¿Lo dices por Blas? ¿No es cierto?- Le pregunta con un tono triste la princesa de la noche.

-Exactamente. En el diario de Sombra relataba todo el largo viaje que hizo buscando la forma de hacerse inmortal y poder procrear. En cambio Shining, aunque es una fuente exquisita de amor, no es un ser divino- Le dijo Chrysalis.

-Le debo agradecer a mi pequeño al corazón de Cristal- Dijo Cadence.

-¿El corazón? ¿Es por eso que Sombra quería tanto el Corazón de Cristal en primer lugar?- Inquirió Celestia.

-Así es tía Celestia. Ahora Shining y yo seremos padres- Dijo Cadence a lo que todas sonrieron.

-Por cierto ¿Qué harán con la estatua de Sombra?- Pregunto Chrysalis.

Luna se puso seria y rápidamente respondió.

-En estos momentos la guardia real se está encargando de que ese monstruo nunca vuelva a ver la luz del día, y la oscuridad de la noche-

**Mientras tanto en las montañas de hielo: **

El gran ejercito pony picaba arduamente el hielo del mismo lugar de donde los Changelings habían sacado a Sombra la primera vez. Este nuevo agujero iba a ser más profundo y se encargarían de construir una montaña encima de él. Pero mientras tanto que los ejércitos Equestrianos trabajaban, un alicornio observaba a lo lejos lo que ocurría. Este mantenía una irónica sonrisa en su rostro y en sus ojos unos binoculares.

-Valla valla… Por un momento de veras creí que si ganarías- Dijo el alicornio bajando los binoculares -Es una pena-

De repente una luz detrás de él formo un perfecto círculo en el suelo. El alicornio se coloco debajo de esta luz y fue siendo elevado en el aire sin mover sus alas.

-Aunque por un lado hasta en la derrota se puede encontrar una Victoria. Después de todo algo que nos caracterizaba, es que ambos siempre tenemos ases bajo la manga- El alicornio mira a lo lejos -Aun tengo que colocar los otros seis halos en otros universos. Qué pena que no pueda quedarme a ver el desastre que se avecina-

Luego de algunas horas el gran agujero finalmente estaba listo y sin ningún cuidado arrojaron la estatua donde callo varios metros hasta caer finalmente a la superficie congelada de abajo. Los pegasos, unicornios y ponys de tierra se dispusieron a llenar el agujero para enterrar al más grande monstruo que jamás hayan conocido hasta ahora.

**Fin**

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Ok hora de responder algunas cosas y dar algunos datos: **

**1-Empecemos por el alicornio misterioso, bueno es un personaje de ****Seren Avro Tsukino**** del Fic "El sello de los tiempos" para los que me preguntaron de quien se trataba, si desean saber más sobre el pueden leer el Fic. Supongo que con esto ya habrán notado que viaja entre universos. **

**2- A los que me pidieron que hiciera un Fic de Discord, lamento decir que no puedo. El personaje de Discord antes me atraía mucho y pude hacer un Fic romántico de él y Fluttershy, pero lamentablemente la pegaso amarilla es mi personaje menos preferido de la serie y hacer un Fic laaargo de ella me seria una tortura. **

**3- Este universo lo seguiré usando, reino Changeling aliado de Equestria, Chrysalis y las princesas amigas, y todo eso me gusto demasiado para desperdiciarlo, de hecho en mi nuevo Fic "Amor en Penumbras" Es el mismo universo, si les gusto este Fic los invito a por así decirlo su "Secuela" Donde se revelaran muchos secretos, y cosas que aqui no tuvieron la oportunidad de dar a luz.**

**4- Les doy las gracias a los que leyeron estos 3 anuncios y también agradecerles por seguir esta historia, y dejar su opinión que siempre es bien apreciada. Sin más que decir me despido y nos veremos en otro proyecto. **

**Fun Night. **


End file.
